L'ange déchu
by La Mandragore de Nantes
Summary: Yéyé cherche désespérément à traquer le démon Viktor tout en restant flou sur ses motivations. Mais son passé le submerge tandis que les chasseurs autour de lui ont eux aussi une bonne raison de vouloir tuer Viktor. Mais ce dernier est puissant et va les attaquer. De nombreux dangers attendent Yéyé et ses nouveaux amis, surtout quand leurs proches peuvent servir d'otages... SPN
1. Prologue : Je m'appelle Yéyé

**Coucou les mandragores !**

 **Oui je sais trop de fics déjà en cours et pas beaucoup de temps pour moi mais il fallait que je l'écrive ! Parce que notre Web team adorée version Supernatural, avouez, ça a trop de classe ! *.***

 **Si vous ne connaissez pas SPN, je m'inspire de cette série mais seulement pour la base, après toute l'histoire dérive de mon imagination ^^ Et pour les habitués de mes fics, vous savez que mon imagination peut partir très loin, et là c'est le cas XD**

 **Il y aura beaucoup de vidéastes, ils vont tous arriver au fil des chapitres :D et les vidéastes ne sont pas des vidéastes dans cette fic, vous découvrirez leur rôle !**

 **Disclaimer : Aucun des vidéastes présent dans cette fic ne m'appartient, ils s'appartiennent à eux-mêmes. _Supernatural_ est une série américaine qui ne m'appartient pas plus. Je ne cherche à nuire à personne. Voilà !**

 **Bonne lecture ! =D**

* * *

 **Prologue : Je m'appelle Yéyé**

Quand Yéyé poussa la porte du bar, il sut que sa vie allait changer à jamais. A peine fut-il entré dans la pièce que déjà il s'imprégnait de l'atmosphère du lieu : bonne humeur, sérieux, camaraderie et vie de chasseur. Tout ce qu'il aimait. Il eut un faible sourire quand il s'assit à une table dans un coin. Etre un chasseur à part entière était son rêve et il allait enfin pouvoir le réaliser. Quel dommage que cette nouvelle vie commence avec un tel fardeau sur les épaules.

Le bar n'était pas très plein, mais ce n'était guère étonnant en plein milieu de l'après-midi; pour beaucoup de chasseurs, ils étaient en pleine traque avant que la nuit ne tombe et ne viendraient ici qu'une fois le travail terminé. Mais être parmi les rares clients du moment ne le dérangeait pas outre mesure. D'un naturel solitaire, Yéyé préférait rester dans son coin et ne pas se mélanger aux autres s'il avait le choix. Il pouvait ainsi penser plus facilement. Penser aux choses importantes qu'il gardait pour lui.

 _\- Yéyé n'y va pas !_

 _\- Je refuse de rester les bras croisés tu entends ?_

 _\- Tu vas te faire tuer !_

 _\- J'ai tout appris grâce à toi et je t'en remercie, mais maintenant je suis assez grand pour vivre ma vie moi-même ! Je pars et je la retrouverai !_

 _\- Yéyé, quitte ma demeure et je prends ça comme la fin de notre collaboration !_

 _\- Et bien adieu François !_

\- Tu as fait ton choix ?

Yéyé sortit brusquement de sa rêverie pour voir une jolie blonde qui le regardait, attendant sa réponse. Il ne l'avait pas vu arriver, perdu dans un souvenir. Quel mauvais chasseur s'il perdait aussi vite ses réflexes !

\- Oh euh une bière !

\- Comme tu veux mon chou !

\- Andy ! s'écria un homme qui se tenait derrière le comptoir et qui avait tout suivi de l'échange. Combien de fois je t'ai dit de ne pas draguer la clientèle ?

\- Mais Fred ça va ! répondit avec le sourire la dénommée Andy. C'est un bleu, pas un vrai chasseur ! Je peux m'amuser un peu, non ?

Yéyé grimaça pour s'être fait traiter de bleu par une inconnue qui prenait plaisir à se moquer de lui mais se retint de répliquer quoi que ce soit. Il y avait plus important dans la vie qu'une dénomination déclarée à la va vite. Et il n'était guère étonnant que la serveuse l'ait immédiatement identifié comme un chasseur alors qu'ils ne se connaissaient pas, puisque seuls les chasseurs fréquentaient cet établissement.

\- Andy..., dit d'une voix menaçante le Fred en brassant la bière.

\- J'ai compris Papa ! déclara d'un ton faussement mélo-dramatique Andy. Dommage que ce soit toi qui tienne le bar aujourd'hui, oncle Seb est plus drôle !

Fred tiqua sur la dernière partie de la phrase.

\- Puisque c'est comme ça, ce soir tu restes travailler !

\- Mais...

Yéyé ne suivit pas le reste de la dispute, même quand Andy chercha à tuer Fred avec une carabine. Vu que les autres clients restèrent impassibles face à cette scène, Yéyé devina que c'était quotidien. Avec le coup de feu qui partit et qui brisa une vitre, il se demanda tout de même comment l'établissement pouvait encore tenir debout. Mais il se désintéressa de l'événement et préféra observer les autres clients, aussi peu nombreux qu'ils furent.

Le jeune homme put ainsi voir qu'un peu plus loin se tenait un homme à lunettes et aux cheveux fous qui riait gaiement avec un autre, plus jeune et brun, aux poignets et mains remplies de bracelets et bagues tandis que près du bar, une jeune femme au regard blasé soupirait en souriant face à une rousse qui lui montrait un revolver, toute excitée. Enfin, à côté de la porte, un grand chauve trinquait avec une blonde qui ne devait pas être majeure.

Tous semblaient heureux, mais au fond, Yéyé sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Chacun portait une fissure en eux, il en en était certain. Il le _sentait_. Une fissure, il connaissait ça, il en portait plusieurs en lui. Trop.

 _\- Tu l'as abandonnée !_

 _\- C'est faux ! Tu mens !_

 _\- Yéyé, elle sait ce que tu lui as fait, un conseil, ne cherche plus à la revoir. C'est trop tard ! Trop tard !_

Yéyé sentit qu'on touchait à ses boucles noires. Il se retourna brusquement, tous les sens en alerte, pour voir qu'il s'agissait d'un jeune homme un peu plus âgé que lui qui le fixait avec curiosité.

\- Hé mais ça va pas ! s'écria Yéyé, furieux. Tu es qui pour faire ça, un fétichiste sans cervelle ?

En vérité, il était plus énervé par le fait de s'être fait avoir une seconde fois en quelques minutes comme un véritable bleu plus que par le fait que ses boucles brunes fussent touchées le temps de quelques secondes. Son interlocuteur prit mal le rejet manifeste et baissa la tête.

\- Désolé, marmonna-t-il, je ne voulais pas t'effrayer. J'étais juste curieux, j'ai déjà cru voir ces cheveux quelque part...

\- Je..., voulu le rassurer Yéyé, honteux de son comportement, mais il fut interrompu avant de poursuivre jusqu'au bout.

\- TU NE PARLES PAS A MON FRÈRE COMME ÇA !

Andy menaçait à présent Yéyé avec une carabine. Elle paraissait encore plus en colère qu'auparavant. Apparemment elle était la sœur protectrice de l'autre et il ne fallait pas mal se comporter avec lui.

\- Ça va sœurette, je gère ! tenta de tempérer le frère, ne voulant pas assister à une tuerie.

\- Timothée tu ne gères rien du tout, comme d'habitude !

Cette phrase causa un choc au dénommé Timothée, ce qu'Andy se rendit compte trop tard.

\- Tim, je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas dire ça !

\- Mais tu l'as dit...

Timothée avait prononcé ces mots tout doucement, mais Yéyé les entendit parfaitement, et il ne fut pas le seul. Tout le monde semblait figé dans la salle à présent, le Fred comme les clients. Yéyé ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait exactement, mais tous ici se connaissaient et tous semblaient connaitre les secrets des autres. Il était le seul à ne rien savoir, ce qui le dérangeait, mais il ne posa pas de questions, ne voulant pas plus attirer l'attention sur lui.

Timothée s'éloigna malgré les excuses de sa sœur, sous le regard ennuyé de Fred. Les clients restèrent attentifs avant de reprendre leurs activités.

Yéyé ne s'en plaignit pas. Il préférait ce calme et de loin. Étrange d'aimer le calme quand on menait une vie de chasseur, mais c'était bel et bien le cas. Comme tous les chasseurs, il traquait les forces du Mal, des créatures non humaines, vampires, esprits, démons, et bien d'autres, qui terrorisaient les humains et les tuaient. Pour le commun des mortels, le surnaturel n'existait que dans les fictions, mais pour les chasseurs, il s'agissait de leur quotidien, une réalité dangereuse et violente, où l'action était au rendez-vous au quotidien. Yéyé semblait être en contradiction avec ce métier, pourtant il aimait ça. Chasser le Mal au nom du Bien et faire ce que peu de personnes faisaient, il n'en fallait pas plus pour le rendre heureux.

Mais aujourd'hui, il traquait une cible bien particulière et allait tout faire pour la retrouver. Quitte à y laisser la vie.

La porte s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer trois personnes. Yéyé n'en cru pas sa chance : il s'agissait du trio qu'il cherchait pour débuter sa chasse, les frères Breut ! Ils faisaient partie les chasseurs les plus célèbres. Malgré leur jeune âge, ils avaient exterminés bon nombre de créatures maléfiques et leur réputation n'étaient plus à faire, tant ils étaient efficaces. Et Yéyé avait besoin d'eux.

Alexis, David et Jérémy Breut s'installèrent au bar. N'écoutant que son instinct, Yéyé se précipita vers eux, ne cherchant pas même pas à savoir s'il les dérangeait ou pas.

\- Je cherche à trouver le Démon connu sous le nom de Viktor. Je sais que vous le cherchez également. Je vous propose une alliance pour le traquer et l'exterminer !

Yéyé était persuadé qu'il serait suivi et écouté, aussi tomba-t-il de haut quand il ne récolta qu'un sourire triste de l'aîné de la fratrie, Alexis.

\- On ne traque pas comme on veut Viktor, sinon il y a longtemps qu'il ne serait plus. Ecoute, je ne cherche pas à être méchant, mais tu n'es pas de taille à l'affronter.

Yéyé se sentit bouillir.

\- Vous ne me connaissez pas ! Je m'appelle Yéyé et je veux le battre ! Je suis prêt à tout pour ça ! Je connais des choses sur lui que personne d'autre ne sait et je suis prêt à vous en livrer une partie si vous acceptez de me prendre avec vous pour...

Yéyé avait ignoré le bruit de raclement d'une chaise violemment repoussée ainsi que les pas précipités dans se direction. Mais quand il fut saisi au col par l'homme aux cheveux fous qui le secouait violemment, il comprit son erreur.

\- Que sais-tu sur lui ? lui hurla l'homme. Que sais-tu ?

\- Antoine ! s'écria celui avait qui il discutait juste avant. Arrête, tu vas le blesser !

Mais Antoine resta sourd aux appels.

\- Parle ! ordonna-t-il. Dis-nous tout !

\- Non ! protesta Yéyé, malmené. Je ne dirai rien tant que...

\- S'il arrive à cause de ton silence quelque chose à Mathieu, je te...

Yéyé ne sut jamais ce qu'Antoine menaçait de lui faire. En voulant se dégager de son emprise, il glissa sur une flaque de bière et son crâne percuta le rebord d'un des tabourets hauts mis contre le bar. Le douleur fit place à l'obscurité tandis qu'il s'effondra inconscient à terre.

* * *

 **Beaucoup** **de mystères et de questions sans réponses je sais, mais vous me connaissez, j'aime ne donner des indications que petit à petit :p**

 **Vous avez aimé ?** **Soyez indulgents, j'ai écrit ça en peu de temps sur un coup de tête alors que je suis malade.**

 **Je n'ai aucune idée de la longueur de cette fic, mais elle ne sera pas courte (sans blague ?)**

 **Une petite (ou grande ?) review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ?**


	2. Chapitre 1 : Les victimes

**Coucou les mandragores !**

 **Déjà j'aimerais commencer par vous remercier pour votre accueil très chaleureux ! 15 reviews ? Ça m'a grandement motivée pour écrire la suite ! Merci donc à Enoya, SunWings, MissBouquiniste, Guste, Nahily, Audree, JustePhi, Jafaden, Rain Igami Production, Kanari Rapsberry, Erwina MadDark, Isagawa, Romana in the Void, Era12 et Lilou-neko !**

 **Pour ce qui est de la longueur, j'ignore pour le moment le nombre de chapitres. Par contre ce ne sera pas une fic courte, ça c'est sûr ! Mais elle ne sera pas aussi longue que _Non mais t'as vu ce que tu décides_ qui est actuellement la fic la plus longue de prévue. **

**Ensuite, il n'y aura pas de yaoi dans cette fic (je perds plein de lectrices) même si à un moment Nyo et Bob s'échangent un baiser passionné de même que Yéyé et Viktor (je regagne les lectrices perdues) mais pas de yaoi de prévu non.**

 **Pas beaucoup d'action pour ce chapitre, mais quelques révélations, essentielles pour la poursuite du récit. Vous allez notamment comprendre pourquoi Antoine s'est énervé et ce qui est arrivé à Mathieu.**

 **Petite précision : je n'ai regardé que les 4 premières saisons de _Supernatural_ , je manque de temps en ce moment pour les continuer, et je ne pense pas pouvoir continuer avant cet été, alors désolée si j'invente des choses complètement à côté de la plaque par rapport à l'univers d'origine. (Mais même si je n'ai pas regardé je sais des choses sur ce qui se passe après ^^).**

 **Guest : Pas une review constructive mais qui démontre que tu as aimé ;)**

 **Audree : Merci pour ton enthousiasme ! J'aime les crossovers :D**

 **Guest (JustePhi) : Ah si on n'a pas compris que tu aimes les crossovers et les UA, je crois qu'on est aveugle ;)**

 **Jafaden : A ton service alors :D**

 **Bonne lecture ! =D**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Les victimes**

 _Elle sourit avant de s'approcher de lui, telle une féline. Yéyé n'osait y croire._

 _\- Ce... C'est bien toi ?_

 _Elle ricana à sa question._

 _\- Ça dépend, tu veux parler d'elle ou de moi ?_

 _Yéyé sentit tous ses espoirs s'anéantir d'un coup._

 _\- Laisse-la ! Prends-moi à sa place si tu le souhaites mais laisse la !_

 _\- Pas question mon joli ! C'est moi qui décide tu entends ? Et puis, ta belle a une bonne raison de ne pas vouloir que la situation change pour elle._

 _\- Que dis-tu là ? C'est n'importe quoi !_

 _Yéyé refusait de croire son interlocutrice. Elle racontait ce qu'elle voulait pour lui faire du mal, c'était évident._

 _\- Tu ne sais rien, mais tu ne sais rien ! ricanait-elle._

 _\- Tais-toi !_

 _\- Et de quel droit voudrais-tu la sauver dis-moi ? Tu l'as abandonnée !_

 _\- C'est faux ! Tu mens !_

 _\- Yéyé, elle sait ce que tu lui as fait, un conseil, ne cherche plus à la revoir. C'est trop tard ! Trop tard !_

 _Elle ricana de plus belle tandis que lui impuissant assistait à son départ, n'osant la poursuivre dans la crainte de lui faire du mal._

\- Foxie !

Yéyé avait crié avant même d'avoir ouvert les yeux, haletant. Des gouttes de sueur coulèrent le long de sa colonne vertébrale, il le sentait. Par tous les démons de l'Enfer, ce qu'il détestait ce cauchemar !

\- Tu es réveillé ? Je craignais qu'on ne soit obligé de te commander un cercueil.

Yéyé tourna la tête pour voir Fred qui l'observait, pensif, assis sur un fauteuil en face de lui. Au même moment le jeune homme vit qu'il était allongé sur un canapé dans ce qui semblait être un salon. Vu que son dernier souvenir était Antoine qui le secouait violemment en lui hurlant dessus avant qu'il ne dérape par terre, il fut étonné de se trouver là. Que s'était-il passé ?

\- Tu es chez moi, lui expliqua Fred, qui voyait bien le regard perdu de son hôte. J'habite au-dessus du bar, ça a été facile de te transporter, tu es plutôt gringalet.

\- Je...

Yéyé avait voulu parler mais une vive douleur au sommet de son crâne l'en dissuada vivement sur le coup. Il ne s'était pas loupé dans sa chute.

\- Je suis resté inconscient pendant combien de temps ? réussit-il néanmoins à demander.

\- Environ trois heures. J'ai vérifié, tu n'as pas de commotion cérébrale ni d'hémorragie interne, mais un gros bleu qui va t'embêter pendant des jours.

Yéyé ne put s'empêcher de grimacer en touchant du bout des doigts la zone douloureuse.

\- J'espère que tu as compris la leçon maintenant, continua Fred. Ne t'amuse plus à parler à tort et à travers, surtout quand Antoine se trouve dans les parages. L'énerver en jouant avec ses nerfs est une mauvaise idée sauf si tu tiens à mourir, là Antoine s'en ferait une joie si tu le pousses à bout.

\- Mais pourquoi il s'est mis dans un tel état ?

Yéyé se redressa et finit en position assise sur le canapé. Il remarqua à ce moment-là la présence de gouttes d'eau sur ses bras qui n'étaient pourtant pas liées à la sueur. Il regarda avec stupeur son hôte.

\- De l'eau bénite, au cas où tu aurais été possédé par un démon. Tu as l'air d'être un humain tout ce qu'il y a plus de normal, si on ignore le fait que tu sois un chasseur et que tu es particulièrement stupide. Bon vu que tu as pu traverser le cercle protecteur des assauts des forces du mal qui est autour de l'établissement, ce fait n'était pas très étonnant que tu sois qu'un humain, mais aucun cercle jusqu'à maintenant n'a empêché de sombres crétins d'arriver jusqu'à mon bar.

\- Stupide ? Sombre crétin ? Je ne pouvais pas savoir que l'autre fou allait m'agresser !

Le regard de Fred s'assombrit.

\- Si tu veux un conseil retiens ta langue, tu pourrais en blesser plus d'un et te faire massacrer non pas par ce que tu pourchasses mais par les nôtres.

La menace était telle que Yéyé s'en effraya. Son interlocuteur était dangereux, il ne fallait pas le sous-estimer. Ce n'était pas simplement le gérant d'un bar qui se disputait avec sa fille régulièrement, mais un combattant hors pair, le plus jeune le comprit en l'observant. Sûrement un chasseur. Il fallait se méfier de lui.

\- Je ne comprends pas.

\- Qui es-tu ? demanda plutôt Fred d'une voix suspicieuse. Tu n'es pas un chasseur connu, et pourtant nous connaissons tout le monde entre nous. Qui t'a mis au courant ? Qui t'a instruit ? Qui es-tu tout simplement, pour vouloir t'en prendre à Viktor tout en prétendant avoir des informations sur lui que personne d'autre n'aurait ?

Yéyé se hérissa.

\- Je ne mens pas au sujet de Viktor !

\- Ce serait trop beau pour être vrai. Et vu le climat ces dernières années, on a du mal à faire confiance à ceux qui se prétendent chasseurs tout en restant mystérieux.

Yéyé comprit que si personne ne lui faisait confiance, jamais il ne pourrait entreprendre sa quête et tuer Viktor. Il allait devoir se dévoiler à ses potentiels alliés. Un peu. Ce qui l'arrangerait.

\- Je m'appelle Yéyé et je n'ai pas encore tué de créatures en solitaire, ayant jusqu'à maintenant collaboré avec mon maître. Je viens de me lancer en solo.

\- Andy avait raison : tu es un bleu et tu veux partir en croisade contre le plus grand de tous nos ennemis. Ne serais-tu pas fou par hasard ?

\- J'ai mes raisons de vouloir le combattre et je ne suis pas un bleu, j'ai été entraîné par mes parents puis par François Theurel, considéré comme le meilleur chasseur avant qu'il ne cesse d'être actif ! Alors cessez de me prendre pour un débutant sans la moindre expérience !

Fred avala de travers. Il toussa bruyamment plusieurs fois avant de retrouver son souffle et de reprendre ses esprits en même temps que de retrouver un teint normal. Il n'avait retenu qu'une seule information.

\- Tu as été entraîné par François ?

\- Oui.

\- Mais c'est impossible ! Quand il a pris sa retraite il y a quatre ans, il avait dit qu'il ne voulait plus avoir affaire au monde surnaturel !

\- Mais je suis devenu son apprenti il y a un peu plus de trois ans, je ne mens pas !

Fred scruta attentivement Yéyé, en quête de vérités. Il écarquilla les yeux avant de reprendre contenance.

\- Je vois... Et c'est à cause de François que tu veux tuer Viktor ?

\- Pas vraiment non, pourquoi ?

\- Pour rien, éluda Fred en baissant les yeux avant de regarder à nouveau Yéyé. Et si tu es là seul, je suppose que tu t'es disputé avec ton mentor ? Vu le caractère de François, ce ne serait pas étonnant.

Le silence de Yéyé fut le meilleur des aveux.

\- Ecoute, j'ignore ton passé et tes motivations, mais il faut que tu sois prudent au sujet de Viktor, c'est un sujet très sensible, comme tu as pu le constater tout à l'heure.

\- A ce point ? Je sais qu'il est très recherché mais...

Yéyé fronça des sourcils.

\- Antoine, il a parlé de quelqu'un, je ne me rappelle plus du prénom. Cette personne est en danger à cause de Viktor ?

Fred soupira et l'espace d'un instant, il sembla prendre dix ans.

\- Viktor est un démon très puissant - le plus puissant de tous d'ailleurs - bien connu dans le monde des chasseurs puisqu'on n'a jamais réussi à vraiment le tuer, juste à le bannir de rares fois, et il revient toujours. Et cette fois-ci, il veut en finir avec nous pour de bon. Il manigance pour notre perte comme jamais. Et il risque de réussir si nous ne faisons rien.

 _\- Vous ne savez rien, vous êtes si naïfs, que c'est amusant ! ricana l'homme brun à la tunique rouge._

 _\- On n'a pas peur ! riposta la jeune femme à la chevelure de feu._

 _\- Viktor a un plan, vous ne pourrez pas le vaincre, répondit comme si de rien n'était son interlocuteur._

 _\- Laissez-le ! Cessez de le martyriser !_

 _\- Tu n'auras plus peur, petite, une fois que les chasseurs seront morts et que les démons pourront enfin semer le chaos sans problème._

 _\- Bob arrête, reprends tes esprits ! Tu es plus fort qu'eux, lutte ! Victor, où est Victor ?_

 _\- Foxie ?_

 _\- Yéyé recule !_

Depuis son arrivée dans le bar, jamais les souvenirs n'avaient été aussi vivaces. Yéyé reprit néanmoins pied avec la réalité, puisque Fred reprenait son monologue. Et puis il refusait de se laisser gagner par l'émotion. Il ne se ferait plus avoir comme par le passé.

\- Viktor a décidé de non pas nous éliminer directement de façon systématique, mais de nous briser le moral d'une façon encore plus forte. Il s'amuse à faire posséder les nôtres petit à petit par des démons presque aussi puissants que lui et qui sont sous ses ordres. Nos amis deviennent nos ennemis contre leur gré, et en plus de perdre des chasseurs, ils sont nos points faibles : on n'ose s'attaquer à eux directement.

Yéyé déglutit difficilement. Il ne comprenait que trop bien, malheureusement.

\- Mathieu, le meilleur ami et le coéquipier d'Antoine et de Nyo, s'est fait avoir il y a presque un an, et comme Antoine se trouvait seul avec lui à ce moment-là, il se sent responsable de ce qu'il s'est passé depuis tout ce temps. Alors quand tu as sorti que tu avais des informations, ça l'a mis dans tous ces états. Mais Mathieu n'a pas été le premier à se faire posséder. Avant lui, il y a deux ans il y a eu Bob, l'ancien élève et apprenti de Fanta et le co-équipier de Nina, alors qu'il se trouvait lors d'une mission éloigné des autres. Quant à Ginger, elle a failli se faire avoir il y a trois ans, elle a eu de la chance de jour-là, aidée par Ana. Mais pas...

Le menton de Fred trembla tandis que sa voix se brisa. Il n'en fallu pas plus à Yéyé pour deviner.

\- Un proche à vous ?

\- Mon frère...

Yéyé grimaça. Cela devait être difficile pour lui de se confier.

\- Seb était avec Timothée quand il s'est fait posséder, il y a trois ans. On ignore ce qu'il s'est passé, mais on a retrouvé Tim inconscient qui ne se rappelait plus de ce qu'il lui était arrivé mais qui affirmait que son oncle avait été pris. Comme Seb nous a affronté par la suite, on a eu la confirmation de l'information. Timothée n'avait pas menti. Tim qui avait toujours été heureux et plein de vie et qui n'a plus jamais été le même depuis...

La souffrance était palpable. Le plus jeune se sentit mal, mais il avait son propre lot de souffrances et une quête à mener, alors il osa poser une question.

\- Pourquoi vous ne faites rien ?

\- Tu crois que c'est aussi facile ? Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, j'aurais déjà tué Vikor et libéré mon frère ainsi que les autres. Mais j'ai deux enfants à protéger, même s'ils sont grands, dont un qui est perturbé depuis trois ans. Viktor est très puissant et sais comment faire pour ne pas se faire attraper, tout comme ses sbires. Il sait comment nous avoir et nous brise constamment.

\- Mais en unissant nos forces c'est possible !

\- Il y a encore trop de jeunes peu expérimentés, vous n'êtes pas de taille malgré vos talents indéniables. Et puis ce sont des monstres qui n'hésitent à nous tuer, alors que nous n'osons nous tuer les nôtres, qui sont innocents. Et même Viktor, il possède un apprenti chasseur depuis quatre ans, et ce pauvre gosse n'y est pour rien. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'on l'appelle Viktor, car le possédé s'appelle Victor. Serais-tu prêt à sacrifier un innocent qui doit avoir ton âge sans le moindre scrupule sous prétexte qu'il est l'hôte contre son gré d'un ennemi redoutable ?

 _Pour elle oui_.

\- Mais certains comme les frères Breut peuvent le battre non ?

\- Ecoute, les Breut ont leurs raisons, comme j'ai les miennes.

\- Vous restez donc les bras croisés sans rien faire ? C'est impardonnable !

Yéyé vit Fred modifier son visage sérieux en un masque de colère.

\- Parce que tu crois que l'on reste sagement les bras croisés ? On continue de chasser, de sauver les gens, tout en évitant de se faire avoir ! Si je t'ai raconté tout ça, c'est pour deux raisons : d'abord parce que j'ai confiance en François et s'il t'a pris sous son aile c'est que je peux te faire confiance et ensuite, c'est uniquement pour te mettre en garde ! Viktor fais posséder chaque année un chasseur à la même date environ et c'est en ce moment que la date fatidique a lieu, alors tout le monde est à cran en ce moment !

\- La nouvelle victime a déjà été choisie !

Yéyé avait lâché la nouvelle, à bout de nerfs. Il n'avait pas eu l'attention de faire connaitre la nouvelle aussi rapidement aux autres mais il avait vraiment besoin de leur aide pour réussir sa mission et puis, vu que tous les chasseurs semblaient être sur le même bateau, il pouvait se confier - même s'il gardait toujours une partie de la vérité pour lui, refusant de la dévoiler à quiconque.

\- Qui ? Quand ? demanda Fred, curieux et effrayé en même temps.

\- Foxie Fern, la cousine et l'apprentie de François et ma partenaire de chasse, il y a quelques jours.

\- C'est pour ça que tu as eu l'idée folle d'entreprendre cette quête ? Et François, il en dit quoi ?

\- François était contre, disant que ça ne servirait à rien, mais je suis parti quand même. Je connaissais l'existence de ce lieu, celui où tous les chasseurs du pays se réunissent régulièrement, alors je suis venu dans l'espoir de trouver de l'aide.

Le regard de Fred sembla transpercer Yéyé de fond en comble, comme s'il pouvait découvrir tous ses secrets. Au bout d'un moment qui sembla durer longtemps, Fred se leva de son fauteuil.

\- Je vais descendre prévenir les autres de ce que tu viens de m'apprendre. Attends un moment avant de me rejoindre, je vais leur expliquer que tu n'avais aucune mauvaise attention et que tu as juste été maladroit, comme ça Antoine ni les autres ne chercheront à te faire du mal.

Et sur ces dernières paroles, Fred sortit de la salle. Se retrouvant seul, Yéyé put souffler librement. Il ne n'avait pas montré, mais toute cette histoire avec Viktor, la possession des chasseurs par des démons chaque année, le sentiment destructeur que cela semait chez ceux qui étaient encore conscients de leurs actes, tout cela le déstabilisait grandement. Lui qui croyait tout savoir, voilà qu'il comprenait qu'il ne savait rien. François avait coupé les ponts avec ses amis quatre ans plus tôt pour une raison que Yéyé ignorait et Foxie l'avait suivi dans son choix. François n'avait plus voulu avoir affaire au monde du surnaturel et Yéyé avait eu toutes les peines du monde a réussir à le convaincre de devenir son apprenti. Il avait suivi un excellent entrainement, mais avait été en contrepartie isolé. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il s'était passé dans le monde des chasseurs ni de ce que mijotait Viktor. Même s'il l'acceptait mal, il comprenait pourquoi les chasseurs restaient prudents : ils n'avaient aucune idée de ce qu'il se tramait chez leurs ennemis et avaient peur pour leurs proches. Lui-même n'avait aucune idée de comment il réagirait quand il se retrouverait à nouveau face à la Foxie possédée, alors que ça ne faisait que quelques jours. Pour ceux dont leurs proches étaient capturés depuis longtemps, ce devait être très compliqué.

Yéyé décida de ne pas se dissiper plus longtemps et de rejoindre les autres en bas. Ce fut à ce moment-là que son regard croisa une photo encadrée posée sur une commode. Il s'approcha de la photo et la pris pour l'observer de plus près. Le jeune homme reconnu Fred, vingt ans plus jeune, qui souriait à l'objectif. A ses côtés, une jeune femme toute aussi souriante, qui tenait dans ses bras une petite fille blonde rieuse au regard malicieux qui devait avoir deux ans. Et Fred tenait dans ses propres bras un bébé à la touffe châtain d'environ cinq ou six mois qui fixait avec étonnement l'appareil devant lui et entrouvrait la bouche en agitant une petite main comme s'il cherchait à toucher l'étrange appareil qui le photographiait. Fred, sa femme, Andy et Timothée. Le bonheur personnifié. Bonheur qui n'était plus présent aujourd'hui. Où était la femme aujourd'hui ? Fred n'en parlait pas et avait dit qu'il s'occupait seul de ses enfants. Un premier malheur avait-il eut lieu avant la disparition de Seb et le trouble de Timothée ?

Yéyé se posait encore la question quand il sortit du salon et pris l'escalier qui devait mener au bar, comme les éclats de voix de lui indiquèrent. En chemin, une porte s'ouvrit pour laisser place à un Timothée mal à l'aise qui n'osait sortir pour aller à la rencontre de Yéyé.

\- Je ne t'ai jamais vu avant aujourd'hui..., dit Timothée les yeux rivés sur le sol.

\- Pareil pour moi, répondit Yéyé, ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre.

\- Mais tes cheveux, je les ai déjà vu, ça oui ! répondit avec conviction Timothée en le regardant en face cette fois-ci.

\- Ah...

\- Mais où ? Ça je l'ignore...

\- Mon non plus je ne vois pas.

Yéyé toucha ses boucles brunes, ne comprenant pas cette affirmation. Voyant que la discussion semblait close, le chasseur continua son chemin et arriva au milieu des autres. Fred leur avait apparemment tout dit puisque tous les regardait avec au regard de compassion. Les autres chasseurs le reconnaissaient comme leur égal puisqu'il partageait une douleur commune. Leurs visages reflétaient leur compassion pour lui. Même Antoine ne montrait plus aucun signe hostile et lui souriait pour lui montrer son soutien alors qu'il souffrait depuis presque un an de la perte de son ami.

Tout ce trop plein d'émotions fit craquer Yéyé qui se précipita vers la porte d'entrée, l'ouvrit en grand et hurla avec toute la force dont il pouvait.

\- VIKOTR JE VAIS TE RETROUVER ET JE TE FERAI PAYER POUR TOUS TES CRIMES !

* * *

\- Yéyé t'as provoqué, indiqua Foxie qui entrait dans la salle à Viktor.

Ce dernier se retourna vers sa nouvelle recrue. A ses côtés se trouvaient Seb et Bob.

\- Oui, je sais pour son petit hurlement, répondit le chef du groupe. Il doit être mis au courant de la situation maintenant. François et celle que tu possèdes l'ont protégé toutes ces années mais voilà que la réalité l'a rattrapé ! Il était temps, sinon on n'aurait pas pu s'amuser !

\- Il est fort, lui rappela Foxie. Lui-même ignore tout le potentiel dont il dispose. Heureusement qu'il a avoué la vérité à Foxie peu avant qu'elle se fasse posséder, nous avons de l'avance sur les chasseurs. Mais Yéyé pourrait se révéler dangereux pour nos plans. Il pourrait être le plus dangereux d'entre tous.

A ces mots, Bob ricana.

\- Il se croit fort, répondit Viktor en souriant, mais je vais jouer avec lui. Je veux le briser. Et pour sa petite provocation, je vais lui faire passer un message, car je suis civilisé et il attend une réponse de ma part, non ? J'ai envoyé Mathieu là-bas, on va bien s'amuser !

* * *

 **Une partie du mystère de résolu ^^** **Oui il en reste beaucoup mais patience, vous saurez tout en temps et en heure ;)**

 **Pour ce qui est des souvenirs de Yéyé, c'est normal que vous soyez paumés, mais un jour vous comprendrez ce que tout cela signifie.**

 **Au programme dans le prochain chapitre : Mathieu, une chasse et Hugh Laurie !**

 **Review ? :3**


	3. Chapitre 2 : Premier affrontement

**BOUH ! Vous avez eu peur hein ?**

 **Vous pourriez au moins faire semblant XD**

 **Voici donc le chapitre deux de l'Ange Déchu. Profitez, c'est quasiment le seul où il y aura un peu d'humour ! ^^**

 **Un peu de révélations dans ce qui va suivre, mais aussi plein de nouvelles questions. Oui vous pouvez me haïr, mais vous savez que je fonctionne comme ça :p**

 **Ah sinon, je vous rappelle que _Supernatural_ ne me sert que de base. Le reste j'invente complètement à ma dose. Désolée si des fans de SPN hurlent devant des choses impossibles dans la série, vous êtes prévenus, mon imagination prend le dessus.**

 **Ah et vous avez été plusieurs, outre le fait de bubuller dans les reviews, à vous demander quel était le pototiel de Yéyé. Vous le découvrirez un jour et je vous promets que ce n'est pas pour rien ;) et les cheveux de Yéyé, si Tim en a fait allusion par deux fois déjà, ce n'est toujours pas pour rien.**

 **Petite précision : les âges des vidéastes n'est pas toujours respecté. Ainsi Fred est le père d'enfants dans la vingtaine, il ne peut avoir 33 ans come dans réalité, voilà.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Premier affrontement**

 _La veille, durant la nuit_.

Hugh Laurie quitta les lieux de tournage de _Dr House_ pour se rendre dans son hôtel. La journée avait été éreintante et fatigué qu'il était, il ne désirait qu'une chose : se reposer, surtout qu'une partie du tournage s'était effectuée de nuit. Aussi une bonne douche bien chaude et son lit étaient ses seules envies.

Cependant, à peine fut-il entré dans sa chambre qu'il sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Un pressentiment qui l'alerta, sans qu'il ne sache quoi. Il tourna la tête dans tous les sens mais n'aperçut rien d'étrange. Ce fut pour cela qu'il ne vit pas l'esprit derrière lui, cette ombre maléfique qui ressemblait à de la fumée, qui fonça et s'empara de son corps...

...au même moment Timothée se réveilla, tremblant et en sueur, revoyant cette scène avec une netteté qui l'effrayait.

* * *

 _Maintenant._

Quand Yéyé avait hurlé sa phrase, plusieurs des chasseurs avaient hurlé en réponse, approuvant sa menace. Fred soupira en disant qu'il allait alerter tout le voisinage mais personne n'en tint compte : le bar était le seul établissement dans le coin, éloigné exprès du fait de l'activité des clients. Les lieux civilisés les plus proches se trouvaient à un bon kilomètre de là.

Tout le monde se présenta à Yéyé qui apprit les noms des gens qu'il ne connaissait pas encore - Nyo, Nina, Ginger, Fanta, Ana, et Benjamin, qui se trouvait devant l'entrée au moment où Yéyé avait hurlé, se prenant tout dans la figure - et tout se passa bien. Jusqu'à ce qu'on demande comment il s'appelait et qu'elle était son histoire. Le jeune homme se figea avant de se renfermer sur lui-même.

\- Yéyé.

Les regards se firent d'autant plus interrogatifs et curieux. Mais Yéyé resta muet. Il ne dévoilerait rien.

\- Il s'appelle Yéyé, intervint Fred, et Yéyé tout court. Laissez-le donc tranquille avec ça.

Sa voix n'avait pas été autoritaire mais plus personne n'insista, Fred faisant figure d'autorité. Comme si Yéyé n'avait jamais été là, tout le monde reprit ses occupations d'avant son arrivée.

\- Tu ne vas pas te faire beaucoup d'amis comme ça, déclara une voix féminine.

Yéyé se retourna pour voir Andy qui lui souriait.

\- Solitaire de nature, je présume ?

\- Oui.

\- Je vois. Pourtant tu as besoin de connaître tes co-équipiers si tu veux bien combattre les démons, dont Victor.

\- Du moment qu'on sache se battre...

\- Tu as toujours chassé avec seulement François ou Foxie ?

Yéyé fronça les sourcils.

\- Oui.

\- Et tu connaissais leurs forces comme leurs faiblesses, ce qui t'étais utile sur le terrain, je me trompe ? Parce que tu savais comment ils fonctionnait, tout se passait bien ?

Face à un Yéyé qui changeait d'expression en réalisant ce qu'elle voulait lui faire comprendre, Andy sourit de plus belle.

\- Je te présente les autres ?

\- Je veux bien, répondit Yéyé, reconnaissant.

\- Je ne connais pas tout d'eux, sachant que je ne chasse pas, mais j'en sais l'essentiel. Le grand chauve là-bas c'est Fanta. Son vrai prénom c'est Gabriel mais tout le monde l'appelle Fanta. Il est le mentor de Bob et Nina, la jeune blonde. Du coup Fanta comme Nina veulent la peau de Viktor pour récupérer Bob. Surtout Fanta, car Nina a peu connu Bob finalement, étant devenue apprentie à peine quelques semaines avant que Bob ne soit pris.

La jeunesse de Nina avait effectivement frappé Yéyé. Elle avait dû commencer tôt.

\- Ana et Ginger sont des amies d'enfance. Elles ont été entraînées par le même chasseur, Frédéric Baboulaz, qui a malheureusement été tué en mission il y a quelques années à cause des sorcières de La Ferté-Bernard. Elles forment un duo et refusent d'intégrer quelqu'un d'autre dans leur groupe, mais elles ne sont pas pour autant fermées aux alliances provisoires. Ne te fie pas aux apparences, elles sont redoutables.

Yéyé pris pour note de ne pas les énerver donc. Mais cela ne l'étonnait guère : bien des chasseurs étaient susceptibles et forts.

\- Benjamin, qui vient d'arriver, est un chasseur solitaire et se mélange rarement aux autres, mais est très jovial et quand il se décide à être social et se joindre à nous, il met toujours l'ambiance. Il a lui aussi été entraîné par Frédéric Baboulaz.

Voyant le dénommé Benjamin en train de draguer pour de faux Ana qui le menaça avec un couteau pendant que Ginger se facepalmait sous les rires de Nyo et David, Yéyé comprit vite son caractère.

\- Nyo, Antoine et Mathieu... Mathieu et Antoine, ils se sont connu adolescents en s'entraînant sous l'égide du même maître. Plus tard Nyo – de son vrai prénom Nicolas mais qui veut qu'on l'appelle par ce surnom – qui est plus jeune, les a rejoint. Ils s'entendent à merveille et quand ils se sont retrouvés sans précepteur, ils ont volés de leurs propres ailes avec brio. Jusqu'à il y a un an. Depuis la disparition de Mathieu c'est plus compliqué, surtout pour Antoine.

\- "retrouvés sans précepteur" ?

\- Antoine et Mathieu ont été entraînés par François.

Yéyé avala de travers et manqua de s'étouffer. Quand il eut fini de tousser, il posa la question qui lui brûla les lèvres.

\- Pardon ?

\- Il entraînait Mathieu et Antoine de longue date et venait de prendre Nyo sous son aile jusqu'à ce que... Ce qu'il prenne sa retraite. Du coup Antoine et Mathieu ont achevé l'apprentissage de Nyo. Mais ce sont les enseignements de François qu'ils pratiquent. Tu l'ignorais ?

\- Je...

Effectivement il l'ignorait. Pourquoi François le lui avait-il caché ? Pourquoi ? Au final, il ne savait pas grand-chose de lui. Son maître ne lui avait jamais parlé de lui. Foxie avait été pareil, constata amèrement le jeune homme. Il s'en était particulièrement rendu compte les derniers jours avant que Foxie ne se fasse avoir. Quand Bob leur avait rendu visite pour les menacer, Foxie avait bizarrement réagit bizarrement et dit des choses étranges, sans jamais répondre aux questions de Yéyé. Et elle s'était entretenue avec François loin de Yéyé. Ce dernier n'avait jamais été gêné par le silence voulu des cousins, lui-même ayant été toujours secret sur sa propre histoire. Mais il s'était senti exclu le dernier jour. Aussi avait il fait le choix de se dévoiler à celle qui était sa compagne depuis quelques mois.

 _\- ...voilà tu sais tout._

 _Foxie le regarda, atterrée._

 _\- J'ai dû mal à y croire ! s'écria-t-elle._

 _\- Mais c'est la vérité, je t'assure._

 _Foxie resta silencieuse quelques minutes. Elle le voyait différemment maintenant. Yéyé n'en était pas étonné. Il savait qu'il n'était pas totalement comme les autres, mais ce regard le blessait. Son passé et ses origines étaient parfois difficiles à supporter. Foxie ouvrit la bouche, la ferma avant de reprendre la parole._

 _\- Yéyé, tu m'as fait confiance, à moi de faire pareil. François ne sera pas contant mais tu es en droit de le savoir, surtout maintenant qu'on s'est fait menacé. Yéyé, Victor est..._

Jamais Yéyé n'avait su ce que Foxie allait lui dévoiler. Un démon avait attaqué et possédé la jeune femme. Et tout s'était enchaîné.

Un coup de poing contre son bras le ramena à la réalité.

\- Ouch ! se plaignit Yéyé. Tu as une sacrée poigne ! Je n'ai plus de bras !

\- Je t'ai appelé plusieurs fois mais tu ne répondais pas, alors j'ai opté pour une manière plus sûre.

\- Mouais...

Andy était après tout la fille de Fred, de qui elle semblait tenir le caractère. Et la vie n'ayant pas été tendre envers elle - son oncle enlevé, son frère changé, toutes ces épreuves l'avaient plus que vraisemblablement marquée et forgée pour être ainsi aujourd'hui. Sans compter la mère absente...

Andy continua les présentations, paraissant ravie d'accomplir cette tâche.

\- Les frères Breut tu les connais déjà ?

\- De réputation. Ils sont très forts.

\- Peut-être les plus forts depuis la retraite de François.

Cette fois-ci, Yéyé ne fut pas surpris. C'était pour cette réputation qu'il était allé voir François et l'avait supplié de le prendre comme apprenti. Et il avait entendu parler des Breut - mais jamais de Mathieu, Antoine ou même Nyo, pourtant ses frères d'apprentissage. Était-ce pour cela qu'Antoine l'avait aussi facilement accepté au final ? Encore une question de plus sans réponse immédiate...

\- Ils sont forts et se font une confiance aveugle sur le terrain. Et ils sont animés par le même désir de vengeance.

\- Un désir de vengeance ? Lequel ?

Andy se mordit la lèvre.

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit à moi de t'en parler, ils n'aiment pas qu'on en discute dans leur dos. Demande-leur si tu veux quand tu en auras l'occasion.

\- Oui...

\- Andy tu peux venir ? demanda Fred.

La fille alla voir le père qui semblait vouloir lui parler. Yéyé regarda à nouveau l'assemblée des chasseurs. Si forts et si faibles à la fois...

\- On part en mission, annonça tout à coup Alexis d'une voix forte, interrompant toutes les conversations.

L'aîné de la fratrie Breut tenait sa tablette numérique en main et lisait avec sérieux. Jérémy, qui lisait par-dessus son épaule, confirma d'un hochement de tête.

\- Ah ? demanda Fanta. Et où ?

\- Dans la banlieue parisienne, répondit David, qui avait rejoint ses frères et lu également ce qu'il y avait sur la tablette. L'acteur Hugh Laurie a été vu à poil dans un hangar désaffecté.

Ana éclata de rire.

\- Mais, rétorqua Nina, c'est juste un homme qui a pété les câbles. Ça arrive parfois non ?

\- Sauf qu'il est porté disparu depuis hier soir, leur apprit Jérémy. Et au les quelques témoins affirment qu'il parlait de "démons qui prendraient le contrôle du monde grâce à V.". Les nouvelles datent d'il y a cinq minutes à peine.

\- Les démons ne parlent pourtant jamais de leurs plans comme ça, s'étonna Nyo.

\- C'est ce que je me suis dit, répondit Alexis. Il doit s'agir d'une mise en garde ou d'une sorte de piège. En tout cas cet homme est possédé et il faut le sauver. Et comme cette mission est potentiellement bien dangereuse, on s'en charge. Si message il y a, autant se renseigner.

Personne ne contesta la décision et tout le monde leur souhaita bonne chance.

Yéyé se demandait ce qu'il allait faire, n'en n'ayant aucune idée, quand Alexis l'interpella.

\- Yéyé, tu te joins à nous ?

\- Hein ? demanda le susnommé.

\- On n'a aucune idée de ta force ni rien. C'est l'occasion de nous montrer ce que tu sais faire, tu ne crois pas ?

Yéyé n'hésita pas et saisit sa chance. Il se joignit au trio. Il avait conscience d'être chanceux : quelques heures seulement après son arrivée il pouvait se joindre à ceux qui étaient considérés parmi les plus forts des chasseurs actuellement. Il allait pouvoir prouver sa valeur auprès des autres, qui le prendraient au sérieux et accepteraient de l'aider à combattre Viktor. Il se doutait qu'on lui donnait cette occasion parce qu'il était l'élève de François et parce qu'il était une victime lui aussi des sombres machinations de Viktor. Les autres étaient aussi curieux de voir ce qu'il était capable de faire comme ils éprouvaient de la compassion pour sa situation.

Ils ne perdirent pas de temps et sortirent de l'établissement. Yéyé haussa les sourcils devant les yeux particulièrement scrutateurs d'Andy mais ne s'y attarda pas : il avait autre chose à penser.

Le soleil se couchait déjà. Yéyé vit les frères Breut entrer dans une Chevrolet Impala noire de 1967.

\- Tu viens ? demanda David. Il y a de la place pour toi !

\- J'arrive !

Ils roulèrent durant une bonne heure – David oubliant souvent de respecter les vitesses autorisées sur les routes – avant d'arriver à destination. Ils avaient eu le temps de parler stratégies et expérience durant le voyage. C'était le milieu de la nuit mais aucun des quatre chasseurs n'avait envie de dormir. Vigilants, ils se garèrent à proximité de l'entrepôt abandonné sans toutefois en être aux pieds.

\- Je m'attendais à ce qu'il y est du monde dans les alentours à cause de la nouvelle, annonça Yéyé.

\- Pour beaucoup il s'agit d'un canular, annonça Jérémy qui se renseignait via la tablette, ayant accès au Wi-Fi. Donc l'affaire s'est vite tassée.

\- Et les autres dorment à cette heure-là, conclut Alexis, surtout en semaine. J'avais cru lire tout à l'heure que notre cible aurait bougée ?

\- C'est exact, répondit le benjamin. Mais il a l'air d'après ce que je vois de préférer les endroits où il aura la chance d'être seul. Comme s'il nous attendait…

\- Ce qui confirme notre théorie comme quoi on nous attend.

\- Oui.

\- Alors allons fouiller dans les endroits où la probabilité de le rencontrer si on est une personne lambda est faible, proposa Yéyé.

\- Mais restons groupés, rappela David.

Le petit groupe se déplaça alors, restant dans les zones isolées de la ville, restant attentifs à leur environnement. Tout était silencieux ou alors il s'agissait de voitures qui passaient, rien de concret. Jusqu'au moment où une ombre passa à une vitesse surhumaine devant eux et fonça dans une direction.

\- Aucun doute, c'est ce que nous recherchons ! s'écria Yéyé.

\- Allons-y ! ordonna Jérémy.

Il n'eut pas besoin de se répéter, tous filèrent aussi vite qu'ils le purent. La traque les mena jusque devant un gymnase.

\- C'est vraiment là ? demanda Alexis. Vous êtes sûrs ?

Comme pour lui répondre, un bruit de vitre cassé se fit entendre.

\- Je crois que le doute n'est plus permis, annonça Yéyé.

\- Non…

Alexis prit son pistolet et profita qu'il soit un silencieux pour casser la serrure.

\- Toujours à vouloir trop en faire..., souffla David.

\- Au pire je leur envoie un chèque.

Et sans plus de commentaire le quatuor entra dans le gymnase. Les chasseurs étaient tous armés et vigilants.

David s'éloigna des autres sans dire un mot. Les autres avancèrent dans une autre direction. Yéyé se demandait ce qui allait se passer quand les lumières s'allumèrent subitement, révélant un grand gymnase bien équipé. Et au centre de celui-ci, dans une tenue de pom-pom girl, dansant de manière provocante et sensuelle un Hugh Laurie qui chantait sur du Maitre Gims.

\- Un jeune esprit complètement stupide et inexpérimenté, qui ne pense qu'à s'amuser, analysa Jérémy. A croire qu'il n'est pas très dangereux au final.

\- Il en savait apparemment sur le projet de Viktor, on ne peut complètement le sous-estimer, leur rappela Alexis. Et peut-être n'est-il pas seul.

Il se retourna vers Yéyé, pendant que Hugh Laurie continuait à danser comme si de rien n'était.

\- Yéyé, occupe-toi de lui, si jamais il y en a d'autres qui attaquent on te couvre.

\- D'accord.

Il s'avança vers l'acteur quand celui-ci s'arrêta et décida de ne pas se laisser faire. Il s'élança mais aussitôt mais un tir du fusil du jeune chasseur l'arrêta.

\- Tu me provoques, petit ?

\- Exactement !

Et sans perdre plus de temps, il jeta du sel entre lui et son ennemi.

\- Si tu crois que ça va m'arrêter tu te trompes ! menaça le démon.

\- Je n'y crois pas, mais c'est excellent comme élément de diversion.

Le démon se retourna pour voir Alexis et Jérémy qui avaient également parsemés le sol de sel et d'eau. Leur cible était entièrement entourée.

\- Je n'ai pas fini ! hurla la bouche de Hugh Laurie.

Ce devait être la première excursion du démon, devina Yéyé. Il se faisait avoir avec bien trop de facilité et ne semblait pas savoir comment utiliser ses pouvoirs - ce dont il n'allait pas se plaindre après tout. Mais il ne comprenait pas : pourquoi un démon au final aussi peu menaçant serait lié à Viktor, lui qui était si dangereux et ne s'entourait que de démons tous aussi dangereux et toujours dans le corps de chasseurs. Que cela signifiait-il ?

Hugh Laurie sourit.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, je vais utiliser mes dons après tout !

Yéyé le visa avec son fusil.

\- Attends ! intervint Alexis.

\- Quoi ?

Le démon ricana mais arrêta en même temps qu'il se figea.

\- Non !

\- Et si ! fit une voix au-dessus de leur tête.

Tout le monde leva la tête et vit le symbole de l'exorcisation dessiné par David qui avait trouvé de quoi se tenir pour le faire pendant qu'ils faisaient diversion, juste au-dessus du démon. Yéyé en profita pour sortir sa Bible et prononça les formules en latin.

\- Non !

Le démon se plia dans tous les sens et hurla de frustration comme de douleur. Mais Yéyé, imperturbable, continuait sa séance d'exorcisation. L'opération marcha, Hugh Laurie se tordit à nouveau de douleur avant de se tendre droit, la tête tournée vers le plafond, tandis qu'une épaisse fumée se dégagea par les orifices avant de disparaitre en s'enfuyant.

C'était fini.

Mais ça avait été trop simple. Bien trop simple.

Alors que David commençait à descendre et que les autres Breut se précipitèrent sur l'homme évanoui pour vérifier s'il allait bien, Yéyé fut interpellé par un joli rire féminin qui tintinnabula à ses oreilles comme la plus jolie des mélodies. Le bruit avait été faible et distant, mais le jeune chasseur pouvait le reconnaître entre mille.

Yéyé eut un fol espoir et profitant que les Breut soient concentrés ailleurs, il s'éloigna.

 _Foxie ! Foxie, j'arrive !_

* * *

Timothée était dans sa chambre et comme la nuit dernière, il se réveilla en sursaut. Mais ce qu'il avait vu restait dans son esprit. Les images, plus que jamais, défilaient devant ses yeux.

\- Mais que…

D'habitude il rêvait mais là, pourtant réveillé, il _voyait_ les mêmes images. Grimaçant sous la douleur, il se tint la tête entre les mains. Mais les images continuaient à être parfaitement visibles. Et Timothée ne les voyait que trop bien.

\- Yéyé, murmurait-il pour lui-même. N'y va pas ! C'est un piège !

* * *

Fou d'espoir, Yéyé oublia toute prudence, l'esprit trop préoccupé par sa belle. Ce fut pour cela qu'il se fit projeter contre le mur sur le dos avec une telle facilité. A moitié sonné, le jeune homme voulut se relever mais une masse qui s'installa sur lui l'en empêcha.

\- Mais que vois-je là ? susurra une voix rauque. Mais je ne me trompe pas, il s'agit bien de celui qui fera payer à Viktor tous ses crimes non ? Oh, on va bien se marrer gamin !

Yéyé rouvrit les yeux qu'il avait instinctivement fermés et vit alors deux orbes bleus qui le fixaient avec attention, tandis qu'un rictus malsain déformait le visage à première vue angélique.

\- J'avoue être déçu ! Je m'attendais à mieux, vu comment Viktor parle de toi.

Ces quelques mots provoquèrent un déclic chez Yéyé qui repoussa l'homme sur lui et se releva malgré la douleur.

\- Sale démon ! Qui es-tu ? Où se trouve Viktor ?

Le possédé en face de lui ricana. Et le chasseur se rendit compte qu'il était plus petit et menu que lui, et devait être plus âgé. Mais ce qui le frappa surtout, ce fut son état général : le corps n'était pas simplement mince, il était plutôt maigre, trop maigre. La peau était à la fois blême et jaunâtre, les vêtements habillés, les cheveux comme la barbe sales et en mal entretenus, et une certaine puanteur se dégageait du corps. Surtout, dans l'ensemble, le possédé était décharné, comme négligé avec un corps trop sollicité, fatigué, mais qu'on empêchait de se ressourcer. Le corps était à bout et cela se ressentait. Tout comme Bob quand il était venu leur rendre visite, réalisa Yéyé.

\- Foxie comme Bob avaient donc raison, rit le démon, tu ne sais vraiment rien de rien ! Dire que Viktor a contacté ce petit démon pour attirer ton attention juste pour que je parle, j'avoue être déçu. Au lieu d'être l'adversaire redoutable décrit par Viktor, tu n'es qu'un bébé pleurnichard faisant dans ses couches. Tu n'es même pas intéressant gamin ! Mais que Foxie te trouvait ?

La simple mention de la jeune femme mit Yéyé hors de lui.

\- Cessez de vous comporter comme si tout vous appartenait ! Vous jouez avec des vies et pour ça je vous hais !

\- L'agneau se plaint constamment mais le loup gagne toujours !

N'y tenant plus, Yéyé sortit sa réserve de sel de sous sa veste. Les yeux de son interlocuteur se plissèrent.

\- Allons gamin, tu n'es pas sérieux !

\- Au contraire je suis très sérieux ! Je suis prêt à tout pour parvenir à mes fins, et te tuer et tuer ton hôte ne me dérange pas !

Le démon le fixa, presque incrédule.

\- Tu voudrais que ce corps meure ? Mais ça n'a aucun sens !

\- C'est cruel mais je n'ai pas le choix !

\- Mais je croyais que vous les chasseurs vous ne preniez pas le risque de vous attaquer aux vôtres !

Le léger sursaut de Yéyé ne lui échappa guère.

\- A moins que tu… Tu ignores qui je suis n'est-ce pas ?

* * *

Timothée s'était levé de son lit, trop tourneboulé pour rester allongé, et faisait les cent pas.

\- Yéyé est en danger ! Mais il est fort, il va survivre ! Mais Yéyé ne provoque pas le démon où il te tuera ! Il en est capable !

* * *

Des bruits de pas précipités se rapprochèrent d'eux, accompagnés d'éclats de voix que Yéyé comme son ennemi reconnurent sans mal. Les Breut. Ce qui fit légèrement grimacer le démon. _Il a peur_ , comprit Yéyé, _peur de la puissance des trois frères_ _réunis_. Le démon leva la paume en direction du chasseur, qui se fit à nouveau projeter, cette fois-ci directement sur le sol. Puis il s'approcha de lui et lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille.

\- Tu passeras le bonjour de ma part à Antoine. Qu'il ne s'inquiète guère, je lui ferai un plaisir de lui rendre visite un de ces jours ! Depuis le temps qu'on ne se voit plus, on a bien des choses à se dire, et il serait dommage que nous soyons séparés plus longtemps, tu ne crois pas ? J'en connais un qui _meurt_ d'envie de le voir…

Et il disparut prestement sans un regard en arrière. Yéyé, libéré de l'attraction, glissa par terre au moment où les Breut entrèrent dans la salle.

\- Yéyé, commença David, que s'est-il passé ?

L'interpellé haletait, regardant là où le démon avait fui. Il avait eu le temps d'apercevoir quelque chose avant la fuite. Quelque chose qui pouvait peut-être tout changer. Mais ce petit quelque chose, il préférait en parler à Antoine d'abord, aussi ne dit-il que partie de la vérité – pour changer.

\- J'ai rencontré Mathieu. Et il vient de nous laisser un avertissement…

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce chapitre !**

 **Vous avez aimé ?**

 **Sinon, je vous laisse choisir le lieu où se trouve le bar de Fred ! Dans quelle ville voulez-vous que ça ait lieu ? Je suis ouverte à toutes les propositions, du moment que ça se passe en France métropolitaine !**

 **Review ? :3**


	4. Chapitre 3 : Antoine et Mathieu

**Coucou mes petites mandragores !**

 **Après un petit temps voici la suite L'ange déchu ! Merci encore pour toutes vos petites reviews, vous êtes adorables *cœurs***

 **Ensuite, vous avez été plusieurs à voter pour savoir où se trouve le bar de Fred, vous allez connaitre la réponse. Il y a des références dedans XD**

 **Emeraude-san : Brest ? La ville d'Alexis ? JE PREN... Non en fait tu verras :p Et merci pour tes compliments !**

 **Ce chapitre est plus court, car il s'y passe peu de choses en terme d'actions. Mais il y a de bonnes raisons à ca, comme vous allez le découvrir !**

 **Bonne lecture ! =D**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : Antoine et Mathieu**

Le trajet du retour se fit dans un silence quasiment religieux. Hugh Laurie était parti de son côté, après que les frère Breut l'eurent fait croire qu'il avait été drogué, expliquant son manque de souvenirs, et qu'il eût obtenu une chambre d'hôtel pour le reste de la nuit. Yéyé avait expliqué rapidement ce qu'il lui était arrivé et après s'être fait sermonné pour son comportement irrationnel et dangereux, les quatre hommes s'en étaient retournés dans l'Impala et n'avaient échangés le moindre mot.

Ce fut David qui le premier brisa l'inconfortable silence.

\- On va lui dire quoi ?

Yéyé n'eût pas besoin de demander qui était le "lui" en question.

\- On n'est peut-être pas obligé de le lui dire maintenant, répondit Jérémy.

\- Tu voudrais mentir à Antoine ?

\- Pas lui mentir, mais attendre un peu afin de le préserver.

\- Ce ne serait pas honnête vis-à-vis de lui !

\- Tu as entendu comme moi ce que nous a dit Yéyé : Mathieu va très mal et son corps est décharné. Tu veux lui apprendre cette terrible nouvelle ? Lui faire porter un poids supplémentaire sur les épaules ?

Aucune réponse ne vint. Mais cela ne signifiait pas que la situation était résolue pour autant. Yéyé ne se risqua pas à entrer dans le débat : il ne connaissait pas assez Antoine pour anticiper ses réactions et ne voulait pas être celui qui annonçait toujours les mauvaises nouvelles. Les malheurs, il ne les avait que déjà fréquenté personnellement. Mais d'un autre côté, il devait impérativement parler à Antoine seul à seul de quelque chose d'important. Et sans lui avouer la vérité, jamais le chasseur n'aurait de réponse à sa question.

\- J'irai le lui annoncer, annonça Alexis.

Stoïque, il conduisait en regardant attentivement droit devant lui, pourtant, il avait écouté la conversation dans sa globalité.

\- Alex...

\- Antoine le prendra mal, mais il n'osera s'en prendre à moi, il sait que je ne me laisserais pas faire, et puis nous sommes amis depuis quelques années déjà, ça peut jouer en ma faveur. Il apprendra pour Mathieu de toute manière, alors autant que ce soit nous qui le lui avouons plutôt qu'il le voit de ses propres yeux sans qu'il n'y soit préparé.

\- Bonne chance dans ce cas, dit Jérémy. Je n'ai pas envie d'être en face de lui alors qu'il apprend la nouvelle.

La discussion s'acheva ainsi. Le trajet se poursuivi, où les frères Breut se relayèrent au volant, la fatigue faisant qu'ils ne pouvaient rester chacun trop longtemps à conduire. Ils arrivèrent finalement dans la matinée devant l'établissement de Fred, le Zozan Kebab, qui se trouvait à plusieurs minutes de Clermont-Ferrand. Ils entrèrent dans les lieux, où les autres chasseurs les attendaient, curieux de savoir ce qu'il s'était passé. Yéyé entra en dernier, peu désireux qu'on porte l'attention sur lui.

Ce fut donc Alexis qui se chargea de raconter à Antoine l'altercation avec Mathieu, comme il l'avait annoncé tantôt. Aussitôt, le visage d'Antoine, naguère joyeux, se ferma et le jeune chasseur quitta les lieux, sans un regard en arrière à peine son collègue avait il finit de lui apprendre la nouvelle.

Yéyé, qui pourtant préférait d'ordinaire rester seul, se leva pour le suivre. Une main sur son bras l'arrêta. Il se retourna pour voir Nyo, le co-équipier d'Antoine et de Mathieu, le regarder d'un air désolé.

\- Il vaudrait mieux que tu n'y ailles pas, lui dit-il. Antoine est très gentil mais dès que ça touche Mathieu il est… Il n'est plus lui-même et peut être agressif. Même moi parfois j'ai dû mal à le contenir.

\- J'ai déjà eu affaire à son côté agressif, je sais à quoi m'attendre. Mais c'est à moi que Mathieu s'est adressé et j'aimerais lui raconter ce que j'ai vu directement avec lui.

Nyo ouvrit la bouche, la ferma puis la rouvrit.

\- Je comprends. Je ne peux pas t'interdire d'y aller, mais fais attention à toi.

\- Oui.

\- Tu trouveras sûrement Antoine à l'hôtel Winchester, c'est là qu'il aime aller quand il veut être seul.

\- D'accord, merci du renseignement.

\- Attends, intervint Ginger, Antoine a dû prendre sa bécane pour se rendre en ville, tu ne vas pas faire plus d'un kilomètre à pied juste pour ça ! Prends ma voiture, c'est plus rapide et il aura moins de chance que tu te fasses attaquer par les démons que si tu te déplaces seul et sans autre moyen de locomotion.

La jeune femme lui lança des clefs.

\- Ma voiture est celle garée le plus près de la porte, je te la confie mais fais attention, je ne veux aucune éraflure !

\- Je tiens trop à la vie pour risquer de l'abimer.

\- Gare la dans le parking de l'hôtel, Gwen la connait.

\- Ah.

Le jeune chasseur quitta donc les lieux pour se rendre au fameux hôtel, qui se trouvait dans le centre de Clermont-Ferrand, face à la statue de Vercingétorix. Se fiant aux indications, Yéyé se gara dans le parking de l'hôtel où il aperçut la moto d'Antoine - signe qu'il se trouvait bien là - et se rendit dans l'entrée. Une réceptionniste l'attendait. Une jeune femme, qui devait avoir son âge, qui le scrutait avant même qu'il ait posé un pied dans le bâtiment.

\- Bonjour, je suis Gwenaëlle **(1)** , annonça-t-elle. J'ai vu que tu utilises la Twingo de Ginger, tu dois donc avoir sa confiance, ce qui n'est pas forcément courant. Chasseur ?

Son interlocuteur haussa les sourcils. Le monde des chasseurs était décidément vaste ! Et la dénommée Gwenaëlle parlait de leur monde sans se cacher, quitte même à ce que personnes n'en faisant pas parti entendent. Quelle femme étrange !

\- Oui.

\- Le nouveau arrivé hier ?

\- Les nouvelles vont vite !

\- Vu que cet hôtel qui est le mien accueille bien des chasseurs, je suis au courant de tout, quand bien même je suis une chasseuse à la retraite. Tu souhaites une chambre ?

\- Je cherche Antoine.

\- Antoine ? Je viens de le voir passer, il est au premier étage, chambre 37.

Yéyé remercia Gwenaëlle et se rendit jusqu'à la chambre indiquée. Il frappa mais n'obtint aucune réponse, cependant, il réitéra.

\- Antoine, c'est Yéyé, il faut que je te parle ! Je sais que tu n'aimes pas aborder ce sujet mais contrairement aux Breut j'ai vu Mathieu et je lui ai parlé et je...

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement sur un Antoine au visage déconfit.

\- Au démon. Tu as vu et as parlé au démon qui possède Mathieu. Ce n'était pas Mathieu.

\- Non, ce n'était pas lui mais je voulais quand même éclaircir un point avec toi.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Je peux entrer ?

Antoine sursauta avant de reculer.

\- Oui bien sûr ! Je suis désolé, je n'y pensais pas.

Yéyé entra donc dans la chambre. Il s'assit sur une chaise tandis que l'autre chasseur fit de même sur son lit.

\- Je voulais savoir... On est bien d'accord que quand les démons possèdent les corps, ils imitent à la perfection les expressions faciales des personnes, puisqu'ils les contrôlent ?

\- Oui, ils exercent ce contrôle d'une façon si parfaite que même les proches se font avoir.

\- Et on est toujours d'accord sur le fait qu'ils imitent bien au point que les expressions humaines sont très réalistes et pas factices ? Ils ne peuvent perdre une expression car c'est naturel chez eux ?

Antoine fixa son interlocuteur avec une rare intensité.

\- Yéyé, que s'est il passé exactement avec Mathieu ?

\- Tu sembles être celui qui connait le mieux Mathieu alors je voulais t'en faire part. A un moment, juste avant qu'il ne fuit car les Breut arrivaient, il s'est passé quelque chose. Il avait eu pendant toute la discussion un regard menaçant mais l'espace d'une seconde, à la place de ce regard, il a pris un air de total innocence et a souris, comme si...

\- ...comme s'il s'agissait d'un enfant ?

Antoine s'était levé, fébrile. Agité, il pensait à mille choses à la fois.

\- Oui, on aurait dit un enfant. Un enfant à qui on apprendrait une bonne nouvelle.

\- C'était Mathieu ! Il est capable de prendre cet air quand il est vraiment content ! Mais s'il a pu réapparaître le temps d'une seconde, cela veut dire que...

\- ...le contrôle des démons n'est peut-être pas total contrairement à ce qu'on a toujours pensé, acheva Yéyé, avec espoir. Il a été comme soulagé de savoir que les Breut arrivaient. Mathieu a peut-être pu reprendre le contrôle parce que c'était une bonne nouvelle pour lui et pas pour son démon.

\- Mais il n'empêche qu'ils sont quand même possédés. Même si le temps d'une seconde ils redeviennent eux-mêmes, ils restent malgré eux dangereux pour nous.

\- Mais c'est toujours mieux que rien.

Antoine soupira.

\- Pour Mathieu, c'est au final peut-être même pire. Il a parfois conscience de ce qu'il est advenu par ma faute.

Yéyé fut gêné.

\- Tu n'exagères pas dans ta responsabilité ?

\- J'ai entraîné Mathieu dans une salle affaire et il s'est sacrifié pour moi ! Je ne mérite pas d'être là à te parler alors que lui souffre ! Tu as vu son état, tu as vu comment son corps est négligé, ce qu'il endure est horrible !

\- Je comprends au contraire. Foxie vit la même chose et je suis impuissant.

\- Mais tu ne l'as pas entraîné dans sa chute ?

\- Non… Antoine, désolé de te demander ça, mais ça s'est passé comment ? Tu m'as agressé hier parce que j'ai mentionné Vickor. Je suis le seul à ignorer ce qu'il s'est passé exactement. On est tous sur un pied d'égalité.

Antoine tremblota légèrement.

\- Je n'aime pas en parler, mais tu viens de m'apprendre que malgré l'années écoulée Mathieu est toujours combattant, je te dois bien ça je suppose.

Le chasseur inspira un bon coup et se lança.

\- Nyo avait une bonne grippe et n'était pas opérationnel, mais nous étions du côté de Toulouse, à Tonneins plus précisément, et je venais d'apprendre que des gens se comportaient bizarrement là-bas, alors j'ai proposé à Mathieu de se joindre dans une quête avec moi…

\- _Allez viens ! Ça a tout l'air d'être une mission facile._

 _\- Et laisser Nyo dans cet état ?_

 _\- Nous avons sécurisé tout le périmètre, il est impossible qu'une créature surnaturelle l'attaque, tu le sais aussi bien que moi._

 _\- Mais c'est la mauvaise période de l'année, imagine qu'on se fasse prendre ?_

 _\- Tu voudrais qu'on laisse des innocents mourir ?_

 _Mathieu soupira et se décida à le suivre._

 _\- Tu es chiant, bien sûr que non ! Tu as des informations j'espère ? Je n'ai pas envie de perdre du temps._

 _\- Il faut fouiller les quartiers résidentiels, là où les poubelles sont les plus nombreuses._

 _\- Bon…_

 _Les deux chasseurs prévinrent Nyo de leur départ et allèrent jusque dans la zone où les problèmes étaient signalés. Ils virent rapidement des gens fous jeter leurs poubelles de partout et hurler des choses incompréhensibles. Surtout, ils avaient des couteaux en mains, les rendant fort dangereux._

 _\- Ils sont devenus fous, devina Antoine. Ils sont victimes d'un sort les rendant ainsi !_

 _\- Sûrement une sorcière ou quelque chose comme ça, ajouta Mathieu._

 _\- Trouvons là !_

 _\- Mais fais gaffe aux autres, même s'ils sont innocents, ils pourraient nous tuer._

 _\- Je sais !_

 _Ils commencèrent à fouiller les alentours, mais un homme particulièrement fou les repéra, hurlant leur position, déchainant toute une foule contre les chasseurs, qui prirent la fuite. Les évènements firent qu'ils furent séparés. Néanmoins, Antoine réussi à semer ses poursuivants, du moins un temps seulement. Il s'inquiétait pour Mathieu mais ayant déjà vécu des situations bien pires, il savait qu'il pourrait se débrouiller seul._

 _Le jeune homme cherchait sa cible dans des maisons quand il eut dans l'idée d'aller faire un tour dans la forêt environnante. Son idée fut récompensée quand il aperçut la fautive : une sorcière de dos, préparant de nouveaux maléfices. Antoine fonça et la neutralisa avec une facilité déconcertante. Ce n'était pas normal._

 _\- Tu n'es qu'une bleue, lui dit-il avant de la poignarder. Mais je ne m'en plains pas, les gens sont libérés de ton emprise._

 _\- N'importe quoi ! cracha la sorcière qui tentait de s'échapper, malgré les blessures mortelles infligées. Les démons… m'ont obligé à attirer… l'attention !_

 _Elle toussa, envoyant du sang de partout, avant de trépasser. Mais Antoine était alerté sur ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Les démons, mais…_

 _Il eut un mauvais pressentiment._

 _Cette impression d'être observé… Antoine se retourna pour voir une étrange forme flotter dans les airs, qui ressemblerait à de l'épaisse fumée noire. Forme qui vola à toute vitesse dans sa direction. Antoine se figea, paralysé par la peur. Il ne s'y était pas préparé et surpris, il ne pouvait s'enfuir. Mais au moment où il aurait dû se faire posséder, il fut brutalement pousser sur le côté. Antoine fit une roulade et regarda une scène qui lui meurtrit le cœur : Mathieu qui luttait contre le démon. Son ami l'avait poussé et avait pris sa place. Mais en contrepartie, c'était lui qui subissait ce qu'il avait craint avant de partir._

 _\- Mathieu !_

 _\- Ant… Cours !_

 _Il luttait et son visage comme son corps exprimaient toute sa souffrance. Il se roulait en boule, hurlant, ses vaines déformaient ses traits tirés et son teint rouge, comme si la plus grande des douleurs lui martelait chaque parcelle de son corps – ce qui était sûrement le cas._

 _\- Mathieu attend, je vais…_

 _\- B-bars toi !... Il va… m'avoir…_

 _\- Je…_

 _\- DEGAGE !_

 _Et Antoine, face au dernier ordre, obéit. Ce fut la dernière fois qu'il le vit._

\- Non seulement il s'est sacrifié, mais il a eu la présence d'esprit de me faire partir plutôt que de prendre le risque qu'il ne me blesse ou tue une fois le contrôle perdu. Tu comprends maintenant pourquoi je me sens responsable ?

La réponse ne vint pas. Yéyé avait blêmi et son corps tremblait tout autant que celui de son interlocuteur juste avant d'entamer le récit.

\- Yéyé, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Le susnommé se précipita hors de la pièce, bien trop nerveux et tremblant, sans un regard en arrière, affolant Antoine qui le perdit de vue. Sans réfléchir, Yéyé se rua dans la blanchisserie de l'hôtel où il se retrouva seul. Là, il laissa la tristesse et les souvenirs l'envahir.

\- Non !

Yéyé refusait de penser aux cauchemars de sa jeunesse, s'étant juré de ne jamais s'y repencher tant ça lui faisait mal, mais quand Antoine lui avait décrit le sacrifice de Mathieu, cela lui avait tellement rappelé son passé que le souvenir avait été plus fort que sa volonté. Les mains plaquées contre la tête, il vit défiler une scène en particulier, qui le ramena loin en arrière.

- _Maman !_

 _\- Yéyé, va t'en ! Cours loin d'ici !_

 _\- Maman, pourquoi Papa..._

 _\- Yéyé ne discute pas !_

 _\- Mais je ne veux pas par..._

 _L'explosion survint à ce moment-là. Sa mère se jeta sur lui, lui évitant une mort certaine. Mais sa mère, quant à elle..._

En entendant des bruits de pas se rapprocher, le chasseur revint à la réalité et se cacha derrière la porte : quand la personne entra dans la pièce, il en sortit précipitamment sans se faire voir.

Seules les petites flaques au sol témoignaient qu'il fût présent un bref temps.

* * *

 **(1) Fallait que mette Gwenaëlle, il le fallait XD**

 **Tout le monde a capté les références des lieux ? ^^**

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé !**

 **Au prochain chapitre : des nouvelles des démons, des vampires et une nouvelle mission !**

 **Review ?**


	5. Chapitre 4 : L'étau se resserre

**Coucou les mandragores !**

 **Merci de continuer à lire cette fanfic, ça fait très plaisir !**

 **Un remerciement spécial pour Era12 qui a dessiné le dessin qui sert d'illustration, vous pouvez la féciliter !**

 **Une deuxième mission et des révélations, ça vous tente ? Vous êtes au bon endroit !**

 **Bonne lecture ! =D**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : L'étau se resserre**

Viktor attendait le retour de Mathieu avec une impatience non dissimulée. Ce dernier était détenteur d'informations capitales pour la suite des opérations. Aussi, quand Mathieu arriva, le chef des démons se fit attentif au récit, tout comme Seb, Bob et Foxie qui se trouvaient à ses côtés.

\- Alors ?

\- C'est un incapable qui est prêt à se jeter dans la gueule du loup pour sauver sa belle, sourit Mathieu. Foxie avant raison, il est totalement ignorant de son potentiel et ne l'utilise pas ! C'est à croire qu'il a oublié ses origines et sa véritable nature.

\- Non, le corrigea Foxie, sur ce dernier point, il n'a rien oublié. Mais ce qu'il lui est arrivé l'a empêché de savoir quelles sont ses particularités.

\- On le neutralisera avant qu'il ne nous neutralise, affirma Mathieu.

\- Je n'en suis pas aussi sûr, rétorqua Viktor. Il s'est attaqué à un inconnu avec toi, car il n'était lié d'aucune manière que ce soit à ce corps – ils ont partagé le même maitre mais comme François et Foxie ont caché cette information, il ne pouvait le savoir – aussi on ignore ce qu'il serait capable de faire en présence du corps de Foxie.

\- Mais il est encore jeune et ignorant, avança Bob. Pourquoi craindre ce qu'il peut faire ?

\- Ce Yéyé est potentiellement dangereux pour nous de par son sang, ne l'oublie jamais ! Je veux le tester une dernière fois avant de passer à l'attaque. Avec lui, il faut être très prudent. Foxie, Seb et Bob, vous y aller cette fois-ci.

Parce que Viktor craignait quelque peu le potentiel caché de Yéyé, les autres démons décidèrent de faire attention. Rien n'effrayait le puissant démon, excepté une chose. Et cette chose se trouvait être Yéyé.

* * *

Gwenaëlle remarqua les yeux rouges de Yéyé puis ceux d'Antoine quand tous les deux partirent de l'hôtel à quelques minutes d'intervalle. Elle ne dit rien mais à la demande secrète de Fred, elle l'appela pour le tenir au courant.

Aucun des deux hommes ne s'en rendit compte quand ils rentrèrent dans le Zozan. Le plus jeune, encore secoué par ses souvenirs non désirés, s'était attardé en chemin avant de revenir, aussi était-il le dernier à entrer. Il tomba sur une Nina excitée qui parlait à Fanta avec conviction.

\- Il nous faut s'occuper de cette mission !

\- A seulement deux personnes c'est trop dangereux ! rétorqua son mentor.

Si Yéyé ne chercha pas à savoir de quoi il en retournait, fatigué et bouleversé par ces dernières heures, Antoine lui s'enquit de cette dispute.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-il.

\- Les informations parlent de gens retrouvés vidés de leur sang du côté de Cannes, répondit Nina. Et il y a un témoignage d'une personne qui assure avoir vu un vampire. Et cela correspondrait à un nid que nous traquions il n'y a pas longtemps avant de perdre sa trace. Mais Fanta refuse d'agir !

\- J'ai dit que nous étions trop peu au nombre de deux, rectifia d'un air dur Fanta. Après, cette mission peut être effectuée, mais à plusieurs.

Aussitôt, la jeune blonde se tourna vers les autres.

\- Des volontaires ?

\- Moi, répondit aussitôt Antoine en se levant.

\- Tu es sûr de toi ? s'inquiéta Nyo.

\- J'ai besoin d'agir, de faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi ! Et défoncer du vampire est une occasion parfaite pour faire quelque chose.

\- Alors je viens aussi, déclara son ami. J'ai besoin de me défouler aussi.

 _Il s'inquiète réellement pour Antoine et est prêt à l'accompagner partout pour veiller sur lui. En même temps vu l'état d'Antoine ce n'est pas étonnant. Et Nyo n'a certainement pas envie de perdre un autre coéquipier._

Yéyé sortit de ses pensées quand Timothée se tourna vers lui.

\- Tu pars avec eux ?

\- Pourquoi tu me poses cette question ?

\- Comme ça.

Tim regarda le sol, comme gêné. Yéyé réfléchit à sa question. Il n'y avait pas pensé, voulant dormir et se remettre de ses émotions. D'un autre côté, il ne désirait pas rester inactif. Son face-à-face contre Mathieu avait prouvé qu'il était encore faible face aux puissants démons. Comment pourrait-il vaincre Viktor et sauver Foxie dans ces conditions ?

\- Tim, dit Fred, il rentre de mission et tu veux déjà le faire repartir ? Laisse-le au moins dormir et se reposer. S'il ne consomme pas c'est mauvais pour les affaires !

Mais la plaisanterie de Fred ne fit aucunement sourire son fils, qui fixa à nouveau Yéyé.

\- Mais tu vas y aller, insista-t-il d'un ton assuré.

Fred voulut protester mais un regard discret d'Andy le fit changer d'avis. Yéyé, quant à lui, se tourna vers le groupe de volontaires.

\- Vous partez quand ?

\- Sûrement qu'en début de soirée, répondit Fanta. Les vampires agissent de nuit, plus précisément dans la seconde partie de la nuit, d'après heures de décès des cadavres. On n'a pas besoin de se presser, si c'est ce que tu veux savoir.

\- Je vais pouvoir dormir alors.

Le jeune homme bailla. Il n'avait même pas pensé à se prendre une chambre à l'hôtel. Quelle andouille il pouvait être parfois.

\- Va donc te reposer dans le salon, proposa Fred d'un ton paternel.

Bien que surpris, Yéyé s'exécuta, se rappelant le chemin pour y aller. Avant de s'endormir, il songea au fait que Fred avait eu tendance à le protéger depuis son retour. Peut-être son côté père qui prenait le dessus. Peut-être que...

Il s'était endormi.

* * *

\- _Je sais que c'est difficile pour toi, Joseph, mais tu ne peux pas raconter ce que tu viens de voir à tes amis._

 _\- Mais pourquoi papa ?_

 _\- Parce que les autres enfants ne sont pas comme vous. Si jamais tu en parles, on te traiterait de menteur ou de fou. Et_ ils _pourraient nous retrouver._

 _\- Qui ça, « ils » ?_

Yéyé fut réveillé par Andy qui le secoua un peu brutalement.

\- Debout la marmotte ! Il est temps de butter du vilain vampire !

\- Laissemoij'aienviededormir !

\- Bon je dis aux autres que tu abandonnes ?

Yéyé et se leva en un temps record, manquant d'assommer la jeune femme au passage dans son élan.

\- Ah, tu changes vite d'avis.

\- Il faut partir tout de suite ?

\- Oui. Donne-toi encore une minute pour te réveiller encore un peu, là tu ressembles à un zombie. Je vais prévenir les autres. Ah et sinon… Antoine nous a raconté ce que tu lui as dit sur Mathieu. Ta théorie comme quoi les démons ne contrôleraient pas totalement les corps des possédés, ce n'est peut-être rien, mais ça nous a redonné de l'espoir. Merci.

Andy s'en alla, mais l'émotion dans sa voix était toujours présente dans la pièce. Yéyé ne savait pas comment réagir. Pire, il avait peur maintenant de leur donner de faux espoirs. Mais c'était trop tard à présent et il avait une mission à accomplir à présent. Il en profita pour s'étirer. Il allait s'en aller à son tour, mais Timothée entra dans la pièce.

\- Prends ça, ça va te servir.

Il lui tendit un extincteur.

\- Mais... Pourquoi ça me servirait ?

\- Prends-le, il te servira, ne discute pas !

Ce fût limite si Tim n'avait pas jeté le lourd objet sur le chasseur en même temps que son sac avant de fuir.

 _Il est vraiment étrange_ , _comme sa sœur et son père au final. Mais lui, il remporte la palme._

Puis Yéyé pensa à ses parents. A ses frères et à sa sœur. Et à lui-même. Il n'avait finalement pas à juger.

Il descendit finalement. Les autres membres du groupe finissaient de manger. Andy lui donna une assiette et le chasseur mangea rapidement.

\- C'est quoi le plan ?

\- On va te raconter dans la voiture, répondit Fanta. On en profitera pour te demander ton avis.

\- Mon avis ?

\- On forme une équipe, non ?

\- …Oui.

Tout ce temps passé en compagnie uniquement de François et Foxie faisait qu'il avait encore du mal à s'habituer à l'idée de faire équipe avec d'autre personnes, quand bien même il venait d'effectuer une mission avec les Breut.

Heureusement pour eux, Fanta possédait une voiture assez grande pour tous les transporter.

\- On arrivera à temps pour Cannes ? demanda Yéyé. Ce n'est pas à côté.

\- Ce n'est pas un problème, répondit l'ainé du groupe.

Nina pouffa.

\- Fanta a tendance à ne pas respecter les limitations de vitesse, expliqua Antoine blasé.

\- Je me fais flashé mais j'ai toujours de fausses plaques !

\- Un justicier a aussi des défauts, plaisanta Nyo.

\- Plutôt que de discuter, montez les jeunes !

Les « jeunes » se pressèrent de s'installer et ils purent partir.

\- Vous avez pensé à quoi du coup ? se renseigna Yéyé.

\- Les vampires ont tendance à s'attaquer aux personnes jeunes et isolées en boîte de nuit, lui résuma Fanta. Nina est volontaire pour jouer le rôle de l'appât. Antoine fera son copain et ils se disputeront, les faisant se séparer. Nina fera celle qui sera triste, bref la proie idéale. Ils sortiront ensemble de la boîte, sous la surveillance étroite d'Antoine et de la mienne. Avec Nyo vous attendrez dehors et quand on vous préviendra, vous nous rejoindrez et on aura les vampires.

\- Vous nous préviendrez comment ?

\- On a des oreillettes, vous les mettrez contrairement à moi, pour éviter que j'éveille les soupçons, commenta Nina. Je ne serais pas armée tant que je joue à la petite amie abandonnée, mais dès qu'on passe à l'action, Antoine me file de quoi me battre.

\- Ils sont quatre, d'après nos calculs, compléta Nyo. Non seulement ça correspond au nombre que Fanta et Nina avaient estimé quand ils les pourchassaient, mais au vu du nombre de victimes, c'est cohérent.

\- Mais comment on sait où chasser ? demanda Yéyé. Il doit y avoir tant de boîtes à Cannes !

\- J'ai fait des recherches et il se trouve que les vampires aiment traquer lors de soirées à thème, l'informa Nina. Et ce soir, il y a en a un où il faut être habillé en rouge, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais c'est une couleur qui va les intéresser en plus. Bref, le plan est rodé. On compte sur toi pour nous aider.

\- Pas de souci.

 _Ayez craintes, vampires, on va vous défoncer la gueule._

* * *

\- Bon, il se fait tard, on va rentrer à l'hôtel, déclara Ana. Ça fait un bail que je n'ai rien fait, j'ai l'impression de rouiller.

\- Toi rouillée ? s'étonna Ginger.

\- Façon de parler. Demain on se fait une mission toutes les deux ? Il y a forcément quelque chose à faire !

\- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée de se disperser comme ça, intervint Alexis. On sait que les démons passent à l'offensive maintenant et qu'ils nous ont fait comprendre qu'ils allaient attaquer de nouveau. Etre isolés par petits groupes nous affaibliraient.

\- Et tu proposes quoi, Alexis ? De ne plus rien faire et de laisser le monde dans la merde ? Quoique ça me ferait moins de boulot.

\- Calmez-vous ! intervint David. Ana, ce qu'Alex voulait dire, c'est que maintenant plus que jamais on est les cibles des démons et que comme on dit, l'union fait la force. Mieux vaut pas trop se diviser et attendre que les autres reviennent pour y aller.

\- Ou vous dîtes ça parce que vous avez peur de Viktor, clama Ginger.

Un silence retentissant plana dans l'assistance.

\- C'est méchant, dit Timothée.

\- Mais c'est vrai, continua la chasseuse. Je ne dis pas que c'est de votre faute, les frangins, mais faudra bien avouer un jour à Yéyé que vous n'osez pas l'affronter.

\- Tais-toi !

La voix d'Alexis fut basse, mais parfaitement audible de toute l'assistance. Ginger comme Ana se rendirent alors compte de leur comportement.

\- On est désolées, on ne voulait pas…

\- Ce n'est pas grave, déclara Jérémy. On a tous besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil je crois. Allons à l'hôtel.

Tout le monde dit au revoir à famille Molas et sortit du bar, quand une question de Benjamin les fit tous s'arrêter.

\- Fred, c'est normal cette caméra planquée sur l'arbre ?

Aussitôt, le susnommé sortit en trombe de son bar pour voir l'endroit indiqué. Il découvrit avec stupeur et horreur que non seulement il y avait bien une caméra qui surveillait l'entrée des lieux, mais également un micro. Tout cela avait été subtilement dissimulé et seule la bonne vue de Benjamin, qui n'était pas venu depuis longtemps, avait permis une telle découverte. Fred ne fit pas dans la dentelle : il massacra les appareils.

\- Papa ? s'inquiéta Andy qui sortait à son tour du bar.

\- Que tout le monde rentre ! ordonna Fred. Nous étions surveillés par les démons ! Je vais prévenir Gwen qu'elle ne vous attende pas ce soir, je préfère vous savoir en sécurité chez moi !

* * *

La musique assourdissante et les lumières aveuglantes gênèrent aussitôt Antoine comme Nina. Cette dernière grimaça et s'empara de ce prétexte pour se plaindre.

\- Tu as vraiment des goûts de chiotte pour les sorties !

\- Arrête de jouer à la gamine pourrie gâtée et profite pour une fois.

\- Profiter de quoi hein ? Des gens qui me piétinent les pieds ?

Un peu plus loin, Fanta les surveillait discrètement. Il vit avec satisfaction que leur petit numéro fonctionnait. Nina se retrouva seule et déjà, un homme – sûrement un vampire mais de loin et avec cette lumière c'était plus difficile à distinguer pour lui – s'approchait d'elle. Si la jeune fille sortait avec son nouveau compagnon, alors ce serait le signal pour agir. Antoine était de son côté tout aussi attentif. Fanta savait qu'il ne lâcherait pas des yeux Nina, quand bien même il devait faire celui qui s'ne fichait : le traumatisme de la perte de Mathieu l'obligeait à rester vigilent.

Enfin, après un dernier rire, Nina et le vampire sortirent de la boîte.

* * *

Nyo s'approcha de Yéyé, profitant de l'attente pour lui parler. Ils étaient sur le toit du bâtiment en face de la boîte, ayant une bonne vue sur la porte de derrière. Et n'ayant rien d'autre à faire que d'écouter Fanta les prévenir, le chasseur aux multiples bagues se lança.

\- Yéyé, j'aimerais te poser une question. Antoine voudrait aussi connaitre aussi la réponse mais je crois que c'est une blessure trop profonde pour qu'il le fasse. Mais tu es le seul à pouvoir y répondre donc je me lance : comment va François ?

La question surprit son interlocuteur avant que celui-ci ne se souvienne que Nyo comme Mathieu et Antoine avaient été les élèves de François avant que ce dernier ne prenne sa retraite, quatre ans plus tôt.

\- La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, on s'est gueulé dessus et juste avant, il venait de perdre sa cousine, alors il ne va pas très bien. Avant ça… Il était toujours pareil, pendant les trois années où j'ai été son élève : calme, sévère, secret et renfermé, sauf avec Foxie.

\- Je vois… Et il parlait parfois de nous ? Enfin, surtout d'Antoine et de Mathieu, moi je l'ai peu connu.

\- Il ne parlait jamais de lui et de sa vie. Autant dire que je ne peux pas prétendre le connaitre.

 _Mais à ce niveau-là, je suis comme lui. François ne sait rien de moi. Nous avons été très secrets l'un envers l'autre, ce qui nous arrangeait, au fond._

\- En même temps, continua Nyo, vu ce qu'il lui est arrivé il y a quatre ans, ça peut se comprendre. Foxie en était malade. Nous trois on le connaissait moins mais c'était quand même triste.

\- De quoi tu parles ?

Nyo fixa Yéyé, intrigué.

\- Tu veux dire que tu ne sais pas pourquoi François a pris sa retraite du jour au lendemain et s'est volontairement coupé de notre monde ?

\- Dis !

Il n'avait pas cherché à être brutal dans sa formulation, mais il pressentait que la réponse allait lui apporter enfin une grande part de vérité. Et il détestait être le seul à ne pas savoir. Devant son air exigeant, Nyo se lança.

\- Celui qui s'est fait posséder le premier, Victor… Il s'agit du cousin de François et du frère de Foxie.

\- Hein ?

Yéyé se sentit comme trahi. Il ne s'agissait pas seulement un secret familial qu'on lui avait caché, mais un secret capital dans le monde surnaturel ! Cela expliquait la décision de François de ne plus vouloir avoir affaire aux démons ni aux autres créatures du même genre. Et aussi pourquoi Foxie l'avait suivi dans sa décision. Ils étaient solitaires et restaient qu'entre eux, et pour que Yéyé les rejoigne il avait dû passer des jours à insister. C'était même un miracle que François finisse par accepter.

Etait-ce donc ce secret que Foxie comptait lui révéler avant qu'elle ne se fasse attaquer ? Si lui-même avait été plus honnête envers elle, aurait-il su ce lien de parenté plus tôt ?

\- C'est bon, ils sortent ! les prévint Fanta par l'oreillette.

Aussitôt, les deux jeunes chasseurs se mirent en position. Effectivement, la porte s'ouvrit sur une Nina plutôt enjouée en compagnie d'un homme qui la regardait comme si elle était le met le plus succulent qui soit. La rue était déserte à cet endroit-là, car ce n'était que des entreprises fermées la nuit, l'agitation se trouvait de l'autre côté de la boîte. Le lieu idéal pour attaquer quelqu'un.

\- Tom, dit Nina, c'est par où chez toi ?

\- Tout près d'ici…

Mais alors que le dénommé Tom commençait à se jeter sur elle, Nina, qui s'y était attendu, lui donna un coup dans l'entrejambe. Le vampire hurla de douleur, furieux, avant de repartir à l'attaque, mais un tir bien visé dans la tête puis un autre dans le cœur de la part d'Antoine qui les avait suivis l'arrêta net dans sa course. Les chasseurs ne purent cependant crier victoire : les autres vampires, grâce à leur ouïe ultra développée, arrivèrent dans les lieux. Antoine se dépêcha d'envoyer un pistolet à Nina qui l'attrapa au vol. Tous deux tirèrent, mais les vampires étaient trop rapides, ils les ratèrent.

De là où ils se trouvaient, avec leurs fusils de précision, Nyo et Yéyé tirèrent. Ils faisaient attention à ne pas toucher les alliés, mais les vampires leurs donnèrent du fil à retordre. Nyo réussit à en toucher un dans le cœur. Yéyé fut moins précis et en blessa un au niveau de la hanche. Nina, qui se trouvait à côté, de dépêcha de l'achever. Mais le quatrième semblait avoir disparu.

\- Merde, où se trouve Fanta ?

Au même moment, le corps déchiqueté et sans tête du dernier vampire tomba juste à côté de Yéyé.

\- Putain, c'est quoi ça ?!

Fanta sortit en trombe par la porte de derrière.

\- Les démons, ils sont là ! hurla-t-il.

\- Fanta, que…, commença Antoine avant de se faire interrompre.

\- J'ai vu Bob ! Il portait sa fameuse veste mais je ne l'ai pas reconnu tout de suite à cause de tout ce rouge, mais il est là !

\- Mais il n'y a pas que lui, susurra une nouvelle voix.

Tout le monde se retourna, complètement à cran, vers l'autre bout de la ruelle, où une silhouette se découpait à l'horizon.

\- Seb ? demanda Fanta.

\- Il a tellement maigri ! s'horrifia Antoine.

Seb s'avança tranquillement en direction des chasseurs, qui se mirent en position de combat. Yéyé n'avait aucune idée à quoi ressemblait l'homme avant sa possession, mais il vit un corps tout aussi décharné et malmené que celui de Mathieu la veille. Maintenant qu'il s'en rappelait, quand Bob était venu le voir avant que Foxie ne se fasse capturer, son état était similaire. Mais faute de connaitre les démons, ce détail ne l'avait pas choqué outre mesure. Ainsi, tous les démons maltraitaient les chasseurs ?

\- Alors, on ne salut pas un vieil ami ? s'amusa Seb. Je suis déçu.

\- Qu'ils sont mignons ! roucoula une nouvelle voix.

Yéyé comme Nyo se retournèrent brusquement. Leur attention avait été détournée par Seb, ils n'avaient pas vu venir Foxie derrière eux.

\- Foxie ! s'écria Yéyé, la voix éraillée sous l'émotion.

\- Ne te fais pas avoir, cria Nyo. Ce n'est pas ta Foxie, mais un démon. Et regarde ses mains, c'est elle qui a tué le vampire !

En effet, les mains de la jeune femme étaient ensanglantées.

\- Il était si faible, ce ne fut même pas amusant de l'étriper !

Yéyé détestait ce qu'il voyait. Pire encore que la seule fois où il avait revue celle qu'il aimait une fois possédée, elle allait encore bien. Même si c'était encore minime face aux autres, la jeune femme avait maigri et paraissait aller mal. Ce n'était que le commencement.

Nyo visa son ennemie.

\- Ne tire pas sur elle ! le supplia Yéyé.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de le faire, répliqua l'autre, mais je n'ai pas envie qu'on meure tous les deux uniquement par ta faiblesse.

\- Je…

Un tir en bas, ainsi que des hurlements. Que se passait-il ? Impossible de le savoir, ils ne pouvaient tourner le dos à Foxie.

\- Vous n'êtes pas assez nombreux, clama cette dernière. Plutôt que de mener une petite résistance inutile, laissez-moi vous tuez gentiment !

\- Tu ne vas pas nous tuer, dit doucement Yéyé, qui réalisa soudainement quelque chose.

\- Hein ?

Foxie et Nyo s'étaient exclamés en même temps.

\- Toi comme Bob, vous n'avez même pas cherché à me faire du mal quand on s'est vu avant que je parte de chez François, vous m'avez menacé mais rien de plus alors que vous auriez pu me tuer avant même que François ne se rende compte de quoi que ce soit. Même Mathieu hier, il n'a pas cherché à me tuer. Alors pourquoi vous changeriez d'idée ce soir ? Viktor serait lunatique ?

Le démon poussa un hurlement de rage. Il avait donc vu juste. Nyo lui jeta un regard intrigué mais avait compris le raisonnement.

Au même moment, la boîte de nuit explosa. Ce ne fut pas une grosse explosion et elle était surtout concentrée du côté avant, mais sous le choc, les chasseurs en furent déstabilisés. Du feu se propagea jusqu'à eux.

* * *

\- L'extincteur, utilise l'extincteur ! hurlait Timothée dans sa chambre en faisait les cent pas.

Ses cris alertèrent Andy qui se précipita dans la pièce.

\- Tim ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Il faut que Yéyé utilise l'extincteur !

\- Mais de quoi tu parles ? Calme-toi !

Andy le serra dans ses bras, inquiète pour son petit frère. Fred, après avoir rassuré ses convives nocturnes, assista à la scène, impuissant. Et des doutes s'insinuèrent dans son esprit.

* * *

Foxie, profitant du chaos généré par Bob, s'avança en direction de Nyo. Elle leva la main et allait l'attaquer quand dans un geste désespéré qu'il ne comprit pas lui-même, Yéyé se précipita contre elle, sa main enserrant son poignet. Foxie hurla au contact et s'en dégagea.

\- Que m'as-tu fait ?

\- Je n'en sais rien !

Nyo n'avait pas tout suivi, mais il aperçut la brèche et donna un violent coup dans le ventre du démon qui hurla derechef. Semblant comprendre sa position affaiblie, le démon fuit sans demander son reste, en se tenant le poignet touché par Yéyé.

\- Il vient de se passer quoi là, exactement ? demanda Nyo.

 _« Parce que les autres enfants ne sont pas comme vous. Si jamais tu en parles, on te traiterait de menteur ou de fou. »_

\- Je ne le sais pas moi-même, mais s'il te plait n'en parle pas.

\- Mais…

\- Je ne veux pas en parler !

Yéyé s'énervait trop vite alors son interlocuteur n'insista plus.

\- D'accord, je ne dirai rien.

\- Aaaahhh !

Ils se tournèrent tous les deux vers le bas pour voir Bob et Seb qui avaient fait en sorte que Nina, Antoine et Fanta se retrouvent entourés par le feu. Ils étaient pris au piège !

\- Bordel, comment faire ? s'écria Nyo.

\- Il nous faudrait un…

Un extincteur. Et il en avait un. Grâce à Timothée. Yéyé ouvrit son sac, sortit l'objet désiré et l'activa. Ses alliés s'en prirent plein la figure, mais au moins, le feu disparut. Mieux, le chasseur vida l'objet sur les démons qui hurlèrent de mécontentement. Ils allaient leur faire comprendre leur colère quand Foxie apparut près d'eux.

\- Restez pas là !

\- Attends, je veux tuer ceux auxquels sont attachés ce Bob ! l'informa l'homme en rouge. Ils sont là tous les deux je veux le faire !

\- _Il_ s'éveille ! Nous ne pouvons prendre plus de risques !

A ces mots, les deux autres démons se figèrent et après un bref hochement de tête, suivirent Foxie avant de disparaitre.

\- Bob ! hurla Fanta.

Mais son cri fut vain. Les démons avaient disparu et ils étaient seuls. Nyo et Yéyé finirent par les rejoindre.

\- Vous allez bien ? demanda le premier.

\- Pas vraiment, répondit Antoine.

Nina saignait d'une jambe, une balle s'étant logée dedans. Et elle s'évanouit, provoquant la panique chez ses compagnons.

* * *

 **Un jour vous connaîtrez le passé de Yéyé. Bientôt. Et vous comprendrez tout. En attendant je vous imagine mariner à essayer de comprendre ce qui vient de se passer entre lui et Foxie. Hi hi hi.**

 **Review ? :3**


	6. Chapitre 5 : Questions sans réponse

**Coucou les Mandragores !**

 **Ce chapitre a été difficile à écrire. J'ai mis du temps à le faire et même maintenant j'ai du mal à en être satisfaite. J'espère que vous aimerez quand même !**

 **De nouveaux personnages dans ce chapitre et pour ceux qui me suivent depuis un moment, il y a le retour d'un célèbre duo. Je n'en dis pas plus ;)**

 **Bonne lecture ! =D**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : Questions sans réponses**

C'était comme s'il avait rêvé. Yéyé revoyait toute la scène sans comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé exactement. Les démons les tenaient, ils auraient pu les vaincre sans problème, les tuer sans qu'ils ne puissent se défendre et pourtant, ils avaient fui. Il avait certes blessé Foxie – sans qu'il ne sache comment – mais elle avait été tellement effrayée qu'elle s'était décidée à partir, entrainant avec elle Seb et Bob, qui semblaient inquiets.

De quoi avaient-ils eu peur ? De lui ?

Yéyé n'ignorait pas qu'il était particulier de par ses origines, mais il ignorait comment se servir des dons que son sang lui a légués. Et même s'il avait su s'en servir, il ne voyait pas en quoi trois démons pouvaient être à ce point apeurés face à lui. Foxie était comme brulée, mais sans plus. Comment avait-il simplement réussi cet exploit ?

Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus à la question : Nina était touchée et requérait des soins. Ses coéquipiers s'empressèrent de l'aider et personne ne pensa à demander la raison de la fuite de leurs ennemis.

Mais Yéyé sentit le regard de Nyo peser sur lui…

* * *

\- Tu ne vas pas me dire que ce qui s'est déroulé cette nuit était anodin, Fred.

\- Je n'ai pas dit ça, Alexis, mais de là à en faire toute une histoire, je ne suis pas d'accord !

\- Toute une histoire ? Ton fils voyait le combat se dérouler sous ses yeux, l'avais même vu des heures avant, et tu veux que je laisse passer ça ?

Fred soupira. Depuis plusieurs heures, tout le monde ne parlait que de ça alors qu'il voulait laisser Tim tranquille. Peine perdue, Alexis, mais également tous les autres chasseurs présents, le questionnaient sur les visions de Tim, comme s'il pouvait y répondre.

Son benjamin était actuellement cloitré dans sa chambre, protégé et gardé par Andy qui refusait que son frère soit dérangé. Cependant, les hôtes des lieux revenaient sans cesse à la charge.

\- Depuis quand il peut avoir ça ?

\- C'est toujours comme ça ?

\- Il savait que les démons allaient attaquer ?

\- N'aurait-il pas pu nous alerter plus tôt et empêcher les possessions ?

\- Il est complice de Viktor ?

\- JE N'EN SAIS RIEN, ARRÊTEZ AVEC VOS QUESTIONS !

Fred craquait nerveusement. Tout ce qu'il désirait, c'était pouvoir se reposer présentement et protéger sa famille. Or, ses objectifs étaient pour le moment irréalisables face à toutes ces questions.

\- Que nous caches-tu, Fred ? demanda Benjamin, suspicieux.

\- Je ne vous cache rien du tout : je découvre comme vous ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit et je ne peux pas répondre à vos questions. Timothée lui-même ne semble pas savoir ce qu'il lui arrive. Je lui poserai des questions, mais là, il ne demande qu'à se reposer et il est lui aussi traumatisé, alors l'embêter maintenant ne semble pas être la bonne solution.

\- Je veux être là à ce moment-là avec mes frères, indiqua Alexis. Je suis désolé mais il faut que je sache. Si cette faculté marche tout le temps, on pourrait l'utiliser pour savoir quand une attaque aura lieu et…

\- Mon fils n'est pas une boule de cristal ! Il a déjà assez souffert comme ça sans que tu y rajoutes une couche !

\- Mais…

\- Le débat est clos !

\- Même si son don pourrait sauver des vies ? interrogea Ginger. Nous aider à vaincre Viktor ?

\- Attendons d'en savoir plus avant de se lancer dans des hypothèses farfelues !

\- Fred…

\- J'ai dit non !

Et Fred leur tourna le dos, excédé. Ana voulut lui faire entendre raison.

\- Nous sommes désolés, mais comprends nous : nous n'avons jamais entendu parlé d'un tel cas auparavant ! C'est invraisemblable !

\- Et ? Si on découvre que cette faculté est permanente, vous allez faire quoi ? L'exploiter à outrance ? M'enlever Tim pour s'en servir comme une arme à votre guise ?

\- Tu t'emballes ! rétorqua Jérémy. Nous ne pensons pas à mal !

\- J'ai déjà perdu ma femme et mon frère. Je ne supporterais pas de perdre mon fils !

Un silence pesant s'installa, aussi désagréable que la menace proférée. Plus personne n'osa s'adresser de nouveau au propriétaire du bar. David se tourna vers son ainé.

\- Dis Alex, peut-être que Bruce à la solution ?

Tout le monde se retourna brusquement vers lui. Bruce Benamran était peut-être le seul homme capable de les aider.

* * *

\- …voilà, tu sais tout.

Viktor fixa Foxie, qui venait de lui faire un rapport détaillé. Puis il regarda la trace de la main de Yéyé sur son bras, encore visible même si elle s'estompait.

\- Il s'est donc éveillé ? demanda le chef des démons. Il se souvient de comment procéder ?

\- J'en doute, il ne doit pas savoir comment il a fait.

\- Mais il l'a fait.

Furieux, Viktor se retourna vers Mathieu et lui empoigna la gorge.

\- Tu m'as affirmé qu'il était inoffensif !

\- Mais… il… l'ét…ait !

Viktor délaissa sa gorge mais il lui donna un violent coup de pied dans le ventre, faisant se tordre en deux sa victime. Le démon sortit du corps, laissant toute la souffrance au pauvre chasseur. Ce dernier ne se défendit même pas. Allongé sans force sur le sol, il semblait comme attendre le coup de grâce.

\- Tu veux mourir, c'est ça ? Non, je ne te donnerais pas cette satisfaction !

Une larme coula sur la joue de Mathieu, tandis que le chef des démons s'empara de lui et le plaqua contre le mur.

\- Tu vas encore me servir ! Appât pour attirer tes amis et les tuer facilement, c'est une bonne idée ! Le chevelu morose sera le premier à tomber dans le piège, tiens !

\- Non ! s'écria faiblement Mathieu. Ils ne se feront… pas avoir !

\- Oh que si ! Ils ne pourront pas s'empêcher de te venir en aide. Vous êtes si faibles vous les humains !

\- C-c'est vous qui… avez peur d-de… Yéyé !

Viktor le frappa à la tête, manquant de le tuer. Le chasseur tomba à terre, inconscient. Son interlocuteur se retourna vers le démon qui flottait toujours dans les airs.

\- Il devient inutile. Garde-le en vie tant qu'il peut nous servir d'appât mais tu peux t'en débarrasser pour t'emparer d'un autre. Inutile de nous encombrer avec lui plus longtemps. Maintenant, il est temps d'attaquer !

* * *

Le groupe se présenta chez Fred en fin d'après-midi. Nina était tirée d'affaire, même si sa blessure à la jambe l'empêcherait de chasser pendant plusieurs semaines. C'était d'ailleurs plus cette pensée qui la mettait en rogne que s'être reçue une balle perdue. Fanta était mélancolique de sa rencontre avec Bob. D'une manière générale, le groupe était gagné par un sentiment d'échec.

Mais le pire restait à venir : Antoine se chargea d'apprendre à Fred que son frère les avait combattus. Ceux qui étaient restés au bar apprirent donc le récit de l'affrontement. Ils comprirent qu'ils ne faisaient pas le poids face aux démons.

\- Mais pourquoi ont-ils fui tout à coup ? demanda Benjamin.

\- Aucune idée, répondit sincèrement Fanta. Ils avaient l'air effrayés de quelque chose sans que je sache quoi.

Nyo lança un regard insistant à Yéyé. Mais ce dernier n'était toujours pas résolu à parler. Il avait trop peur des réactions que cela engendrerait. Cependant, même si Nyo avait dit qu'il se tairait, il le pressait de parler. Combien de temps encore pouvait-il lui faire confiance ?

Antoine capta le regard de son ami sur Yéyé et fronça les sourcils.

\- Les gars, il s'est passé quoi _exactement_ là-haut ?

\- Je… Ce n'est pas à moi de le dire, clama Nyo.

\- Yéyé ?

Coincé. Il était coincé. Il ne pouvait plus reculer. Comment avait-il pu croire qu'il pouvait cacher plus longtemps la vérité ?

\- J'ai… J'ai touché à un moment Foxie et ça lui a fait mal. Elle était comme brûlée.

La stupéfaction fut générale.

\- Mais comment ?

 _Parce que je ne suis pas totalement comme vous. La vérité c'est que je suis…_

\- Je n'ai pas contrôlé ça. J'étais paniqué et je l'ai touchée, voilà. Je ne savais pas que le contact allait lui faire si mal, vu que je pensais que j'allais mourir.

\- Décidément, c'est la journée des découvertes des dons cachés aujourd'hui ! déclara Alexis.

\- De quoi vous parlez ? s'étonna Nina.

Et à la grande contrariété de Fred, le cas Timothée fut expliqué. Yéyé fut tout aussi étonné que les autres, mais il comprit néanmoins pourquoi Tim avait su pour l'extincteur.

\- Ce n'est pas normal tout ça ! s'énerva Ginger. Comme si on n'en avait pas déjà assez avec les démons, voilà que tout le monde se découvre des spécificités ! Il y en a d'autres comme ça ou c'est fini ?

\- C'est bon apparemment, dit Nyo.

\- Encore heureux !

\- On a pensé à faire appel à Bruce, annonça David. Il sait tout alors peut-être sera-t-il nous répondre ?

\- Bruce ?

Yéyé n'en avait jamais entendu parler.

\- Bruce n'est pas un chasseur, mais il les côtoie depuis toujours. Plutôt que de se battre comme ses parents avant lui, il s'est décidé à accumuler tout le savoir du monde surnaturel pour que nous puissions nous renseigner, lui expliqua Antoine.

\- Mais c'est une super idée ! Pourquoi vous ne l'avez pas consulté plus tôt ?

\- Il y a une couille dans le potage : les consultations coûtent très cher.

\- Combien ?

\- Selon la nature de l'information, entre mille à dix-mille euros.

\- COMBIEN ?

\- Il vit sa vie comme ça. Mais nous ne disposons actuellement pas de la somme nécessaire pour le payer. Ce qu'on chercher doit valoir très cher.

\- Oh !

\- Contactons-le au moins, proposa Jérémy. Juste pour savoir s'il peut nous répondre.

\- Il habite à Clermont ? se renseigna Yéyé.

\- Non, à Nantes. Mais on peut le joindre par Skype.

Ce qu'ils firent aussitôt. Ils étaient tous fatigués mais leur inquiétude commune et montante fit qu'ils passèrent outre la fatigue. Ils lancèrent un appel vidéo et au bout de quelques secondes, Bruce décrocha. Ou plutôt le jeune homme brun et d'origine asiatique qui était visible à l'écran.

\- Qui es-tu ? demanda Benjamin, très méfiant.

\- Bonjour, je m'appelle Jigmé Théaux et je suis l'assistant de Bruce. Enfin assistant, je lui sers beaucoup de secrétaire plus qu'autre chose ! Je peux vous aider sinon ?

\- Depuis quand Bruce a un assistant ? questionna Fred, encore plus méfiant.

\- Oh, ça ne fait pas longtemps que je suis là ! Mais l'autre jour le papy s'est cassé la figure dans la rue, je l'ai aidé à rentrer chez lui et voilà.

\- TU AS OSE M'APPELER PAPY ?!

\- Oh, l'ancêtre arrive ! Je vous laisse !

Jigmé disparut de l'écran, vite remplacé par un Bruce moribond.

\- Il a osé me traité de vieux alors que je n'ai même pas l'âge d'être son père ! Quoique si j'avais été précoce à ce niveau-là…

\- Bruce, l'interrompit Ana, nous avons besoin de renseignements.

\- Je m'en doute ! Dites-moi lesquels, que je calcule le prix dans ma tête en même temps.

Les chasseurs se relayèrent vous lui décrire la situation, de la blessure de Foxie par Yéyé aux visions de Tim. Plus ils décrivaient, plus Bruce fronçait les sourcils.

\- Quel est ton prix ?

Bruce ne répondit pas tout de suite à la question de Fred.

\- Ce que vous venez de me dire… Venez me voir directement sur Nantes !

Il raccrocha avant que quiconque ait pu ajouter quoi que ce soit.

\- Quelle mouche l'a piqué ?

\- Je n'en sais rien Alex, mais ça doit être vraiment important ! réfléchit Fanta.

Une sonnerie de portable se fit entendre au même moment.

\- C'est le mien ! indiqua Ginger avant de décrocher. Allô, Kriss ?... Oui je vais bien et toi ?... Attends quoi ?... Non !... Je comprends, j'arrive !

A peine eut-elle raccroché qu'elle se tourna vers Ana et Benjamin.

\- Il faut qu'on parte immédiatement ! Kriss vient de m'apprendre qu'il venait de faire une découverte troublante à propos de la mort de Frédéric !

\- Pardon ? s'écria Ana.

Frédéric Baboulaz a été tué il y a des années par des sorcières, avant dit Andy à Yéyé. Et apparemment, c'était plus compliqué que ça. Kriss... Un autre chasseur dont il avait ignoré l'existence jusqu'à maintenant. Qui était-il ? Le trio se préparait déjà à partir mais Fred les arrêta.

\- Vous comptez partir tous les trois comme ça ? Vous savez qu'il y a plusieurs démons dans la nature qui veulent notre peau pourtant !

\- Tu nous proposes de rester bien gentiment ici à rien faire ? se hérissa Benjamin.

\- Non, juste de sortir plus nombreux. Vous devez être prêts à toute éventualité. Les Breut, accompagnez les donc.

\- C'est pas parce que tu es le plus âgé de nous tous que tu dois te comporter comme le chef ! indiqua Alexis.

Néanmoins, ni lui ni ses cadets ne contestèrent. Tous pensaient qu'il fallait mieux s'entraider par les temps qui courraient que de laisser leurs amis seuls. Et Fred était content de voir Alexis s'éloigner. il n'aimait pas son côté trop inquisiteur vis-à-vis de Tim.

\- Qui ira voir Bruce ? demanda Fanta. Nina ne peux pas bouger, mais je peux me déplacer s'il le faut.

\- J'irai, annonça Nyo. Je veux savoir.

\- Je t'accompagne, lui dit Antoine. Tu viens Yéyé ?

\- Je crois que je n'ai pas le choix.

\- Je viens aussi dans ce cas ! s'exclama une nouvelle voix.

Tout le monde se tourna vers Andy qui venait d'arriver.

\- Il n'en est pas question, gronda son père.

\- Je décide pour moi-même il me semble. Et je veux savoir ce qu'il se passe pour mon frère.

\- C'est dangereux dehors.

\- Je sais, mais toi comme oncle Seb vous m'avez appris à me battre je ne serai pas un boulet.

Le père comme la fille s'affrontèrent du regard. Fanta intervint.

\- De toute manière nous ne partons que demain, on a besoin de se reposer. Comme on dit, la nuit porte conseil.

\- Peuh ! Mon choix est déjà fait et personne ne m'empêchera de voir Bruce.

* * *

La soirée s'écoula et les chasseurs se décidèrent à aller à l'hôtel de Gwenaëlle. Ils feraient attention durant le trajet. Ils auraient préférés rester chez Fred mais l'ambiance, entre l'affaire Tim et la dispute entre Andy et son père, faisait qu'ils préféraient tous partir.

Yéyé était perdu à nouveau dans ses doutes. Il voyait bien que le regard de ses co-équipiers avait changé. Comment pourrait-il leur en vouloir ? S'il avait été à leur place, il aurait agit de même. Trop mystérieux et secret, voilà ce qu'il était. Il allait être abandonné, on ne lui ferait plus confiance, jamais il ne pourrait libérer sa belle Foxie... Il allait finir comme toute sa famille, trahi. Et même si ce n'était pas le cas, on continuerait de le regarder comme une bête curieuse. Et ce serait pire s'ils connaissaient la vérité à son sujet. Que trouverait Bruce sur lui ? Devait-il en avoir peur ?

Quoiqu'il allait se passer, son futur paraissait être plus qu'incertain.

Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, Nyo s'approcha de lui.

\- Tout va s'arranger, dit-il d'un ton confiant, même s'il cherchait autant à se convaincre lui-même que les autres.

Cependant Yéyé perdit son calme.

\- Tout va s'arranger ? Franchement ? Et comment hein ? Viktor va vouloir se rendre et nous rendre nos amis bien gentiment ?

\- Non, je n'ai pas dit ça !

\- Alors ferme la !

\- On ne crie pas dans mon bar, déclara Fred. J'ai déjà Andy, ça me suffit.

\- C'est Yéyé qui cherche la bagarre, rétorqua Antoine.

\- Retire ça tout de suite !

\- CESSEZ DE VOUS COMPORTER COMME DES GAMINS OU JAMAIS NOUS NE VAINCRONS VIKTOR !

Cette voix... Yéyé n'osait y croire, pas plus que les autres d'ailleurs.

Tout le monde se retourna pour voir François qui se trouvait dans l'encadrement de la porte.

* * *

 **Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé ^^**

 **Review ? :3 vous êtes moins nombreux à commenter que lors des précédents chapitres. L'histoire vous plait moins ?**


	7. Chapitre 6 : Un plan complexe

**Coucou les mandragores !**

 **Nous revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre ! Maintenant que François a rejoint le groupe, ça va bouger ! Et puis un nouveau personnage, ça vous tente ? :D Je n'en dis pas plus !**

 **Bonne lecture ! =D**

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 : Un plan plus complexe que prévu**

\- F-françois ?

Personne ne semblait y croire et pourtant, celui qui était considéré comme le meilleur des chasseurs avant qu'il ne prenne brutalement sa retraite quatre ans plus tôt se tenait devant eux. Et excepté Yéyé qui avait été son élève ces trois dernières années, personne ne l'avait revu depuis.

\- François, intervint Fred, pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi avoir attendu si longtemps ? Toi qui disait ne jamais vouloir revenir !

\- Je voulais protéger ce qui me restait de famille en me retirant de ce monde.

\- On voit à quel point ça a marché.

La mâchoire de François se crispa.

\- J'ai fait mon choix et je ne le regrette pas. Tu aurais fait pareil à ma place.

Le verre que tenait Fred en main se brisa.

\- Eh bien non vois-tu ! Tu sais très bien que j'ai perdu ma femme brutalement il y a des années ! Et quand mon frère m'a été enlevé et mon fils agressé, et bien j'ai quand même continué à tenir ce bar. Parce que si j'avais été aussi égoïste que toi, on serait tellement dans la merde que Viktor et ses acolytes auraient déjà gagné figure toi !

\- Seb et Timothée ont eu des problèmes ?

Sa surprise fut aussi importante que celle qu'il avait provoqué chez les autres lors de son arrivée.

\- Tu veux dire que tu n'es au courant de rien ? demanda Nyo.

\- Pas de ce qui s'est passé ces quatre dernières années, sauf pour ce qui est arrivée à ma cousine.

 _Alors s'il ne me parlait jamais de rien, c'était parce que lui-même ignorait tout ou presque._

Cela n'empêchait pas à Yéyé de lui en vouloir de ne jamais avoir dévoilé son lien avec Victor/Viktor. Ce détail avait toute son importance !

\- Si tu ne sais rien, pourquoi être revenu ? se méfia Fred. Je ne pense pas que ce soit par nostalgie ni par envie de revoir tes anciens élèves, sinon tu l'aurais fait plus tôt. Alors pourquoi ?

\- Tu n'as rien perdu de ton sens de l'observation. C'est Gwenaëlle qui m'a contacté et m'a sommé de revenir parmi vous. Je n'avais pas vraiment envie mais j'ai une vieille dette envers elle et elle a exploité ce point, donc me voilà.

\- Il était temps ! s'énerva Antoine. Tu étais considéré comme le plus fort dans le temps avant que les Breut ne prennent ce "titre" mais ton absence s'est fait ressentir ! On a eu besoin de toi et pourtant tu n'étais pas là !

\- J'ai essayé de protégé Foxie en même temps que moi-même.

\- Si tu t'étais allié à nous, on aurait peut-être déjà pu les vaincre ! continua Antoine. Au lieu de ça, Seb, Bob et Mathieu sont possédés !

\- Et Foxie s'est aussi faite avoir ! ajouta Yéyé. Cette stratégie n'a servi à rien sinon de nous affaiblir.

François se retourna lentement vers ce dernier.

\- Tu n'es arrivé qu'il y a quelques jours ici et pourtant tu m'en veux tout autant.

\- Parce que je suis au courant de la situation et j'ai vu les possédés et ce qu'ils sont devenus. Je ne comprends pas ta retraite totale. Le fait que Mathieu soit leur prisonnier ne te fais rien ? Pas plus que tes cousins ?

\- Je ne montre pas mes sentiments mais je n'en pense pas moins. Je souffre à chaque instant de l'absence de Victor et Foxie comme je suis peiné d'apprendre ce qui est arrivé à Mathieu. Maintenant plutôt que de m'accabler davantage, mettez-moi au courant de la situation.

Fred souffla, pragmatique. Il en voulait toujours à François mais lui comme les autres avaient besoin de lui. François était une force non négligeable et un homme intelligent. Si le chasseur collaborait avec eux, alors vaincre Viktor et ses acolytes ne serait plus seulement un doux rêve utopique. Alors il raconta tout. Yéyé en profita pour apprendre certaines choses qu'il ignorait encore.

\- …et Fanta a accompagné Nina aux urgences. Il vaut mieux qu'elle soit soignée au plus vite.

\- Je vois. Je vous promets que je ne me défilerai plus. Et j'ai des cousins à récupérer. Surtout, j'ai quelque chose qui devrait vous plaire.

François sortit de son sac une arme spéciale qui fit réagir tout le monde.

\- Le Colt ! s'écria Nyo.

Le Colt était une arme unique. Lui et ses treize balles pouvaient tuer les créatures paranormales, même celles habituellement immunisées contre les balles. Seul son créateur connaissait le secret de fabrication des balles mais étant décédé il y a des décennies, il avait emporté son secret dans la tombe. Mais l'arme, très précieuse, lui avait survécu.

\- Avec ça, nous vaincrons ! certifia François.

* * *

La commune de La Ferté-Bernard. Une ville charmante se trouvant dans la Sarthe tout à fait ordinaire pour la quasi-totalité des gens, mais pour les six chasseurs qui venaient d'arriver, c'était une autre vision qui s'imposait à eux.

Ana, Benjamin et Ginger voyaient uniquement La Ferté-Bernard comme le lieu où leur ancien maître Frédéric Baboulaz était tragiquement décédé. Ou plutôt assassiné par une bande de sorcières. Il avait été seul en mission - il arrivait fréquemment les années qui avaient précédées sa mort que maître et élèves à la formation achevée partent chacun de leur côté - et il avait tout juste eu le temps d'envoyer un dernier message à Benjamin avant de trépasser. Ceux qui l'auraient connu avaient traqué et annihilé les sorcières puis n'avaient plus voulu entendre parler de cette commune.

Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Le groupe alla jusqu'au lieu de rendez-vous indiqué par Kriss. Les frères Breut les accompagnaient par soucis de sécurité mais ils n'étaient pas liés par une histoire commune aussi, l'air un peu gêné, Ginger pris la parole.

\- Ecoutez, cette affaire est pour beaucoup personnelle et même si nous vous remercions de nous escorter, nous aimerions être seuls avec Kriss.

Alexis et ses cadets écarquillèrent les yeux dans un premier temps, avant d'acquiescer.

\- On va en profiter pour vérifier si tout est normal dans la zone, indiqua David.

\- Très bien.

\- Et visiter la ville, rajouter Alexis. C'est rare que nous faisions du tourisme, autant en profiter.

Sur ces dernières paroles, le groupe se scinda en deux. Et le trio appelé par Kriss détailla le lieu de rendez-vous.

Il s'agissait d'une petite maison à l'allure décrépie, qui de par son apparence ne laissait aucunement présager que le monde surnaturel y était lié. Prudent, Benjamin frappa à la porte. Kriss finit par leur ouvrir, arme à la main. Il n'avait pas changé les plusieurs mois où personne ne l'avait vu, à l'exception de récentes blessures de combat visibles au visage.

\- Vous avez passé mon périmètre anti-démon, vous n'êtes donc pas possédés.

\- Toi, prouve-nous que tu es bien notre ami, répondit Ana. Si je te dis boisson tu me réponds... ?

\- Raki sans hésiter ! D'ailleurs le goût me manque.

\- J'espère que tu ne nous as pas fait venir pour rien.

\- Tu sais que ce n'est pas mon genre.

Kriss avait été le premier élève de Frédéric comme son premier partenaire de chasse avant l'arrivée de Benjamin. Très vite, il avait décidé de voler de ses propres ailes et depuis des années, il sillonnait sa route en solitaire. Il venait dans le temps rendre visite à son ancien maître et avait par ce biais fait la connaissance du trio. Toutefois, il ne ressentait pas le besoin de se mélanger aux autres, même s'il était plus lié à ses trois interlocuteurs qu'aux autres chasseurs.

Kriss les emmena dans une pièce qui semblait servir de salon.

\- Alors ? demanda Ginger. Tu disais vouloir nous parler de _sa_ mort.

\- C'est exact. Je suivais la piste de sorcières depuis un petit moment. Je déteste autant que vous ces créatures aussi dès que j'apprends leur existence je les traque. Et une traque m'a mené jusqu'ici, dans cette maison qui leur servait de repère. Je pensais que notre alliance à l'époque les avait toutes exterminées, mais soit certaines nous avaient échappées, soit d'autres sont venues vivre ici après la première extermination.

\- Première extermination ? répéta Benjamin. Tu veux dire que...

\- Qu'elles sont toutes mortes, oui.

Le silence qui suivit cette déclaration fut bref.

\- Pourquoi nous avoir fait venir ici dans ce cas ? explosa presque Ana. Tu nous as fait faire un long voyage juste pour nous apprendre ça ?

\- Tu es intelligente Ana, tu te doutes bien que non. Mais la dernière sorcière à qui j'ai eu affaire, je l'ai interrogé. Elle a résisté mais j'ai réussi à la faire parler. Et avant de trépasser, elle m'a appris des choses qui m'ont alerté. Et j'ai préféré vous en parler directement que par téléphone.

\- Qu'a-t-elle avoué ? demanda d'un ton pressé Benjamin.

Pour que le si solitaire Kriss organise cette réunion, les informations devaient être de grandes importances, si ce n'étaient capitales.

\- C'est Viktor qui a tué Frédéric.

Le choc fut important.

\- Qu... Quoi ? s'étouffa presque Ginger.

\- Frédéric pensait n'effectuer qu'une simple chasse aux sorcières. Sauf qu'il a découvert une fois là-bas que Viktor cherchait à nouer une sorte d'alliance provisoire avec de nombreuses autres créatures pour l'aider à réussir dans son plan de nous vaincre.

\- Viktor cherchait des alliés ? Mais pourquoi ? réfléchit tout haut Ana.

\- C'était il y a longtemps, même le cousin de François n'était pas encore possédé. Il n'était pas aussi puissant qu'aujourd'hui alors je pense qu'il cherchait des alliés.

\- Les sorcières ont accepté ?

\- Non. Surtout qu'elles ont compris qu'il cherchait quelque chose en leur possession alors ça a motivé leur choix. Mais Viktor a compris qu'il était surveillé aussi a-t-il assassiné Frédéric.

\- Viktor nous le paiera, vu tout ce qu'il a nous a fait, prédit Benjamin.

\- Mais si elles ont refusé, pourquoi en fais-tu une si grosse affaire ? questionna Ana.

\- Et si Viktor avait d'autres alliés ? Nous avons toujours pensé qu'au petit groupe de démons qui l'entoure, mais jamais à d'autres créatures surnaturelles ! exposa Kriss.

\- Mais nous n'avons aucune preuve de ce que tu avances, argumenta Ginger.

\- De toute manière, il y a autre chose. Ce que les sorcières détiennent - ou plutôt détenaient - et que Viktor convoitait, cette chose est toujours présente ici. La sorcière a refusé de me dire ce que c'était, mais c'est quelque chose de précieux apparemment.

\- Tu es sûr que c'est ici ?

\- Dans la ville oui, Ginger. Mais après où exactement, je l'ignore.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut être ? Une arme redoutable ? demanda Benjamin.

\- Je ne sais même pas de quoi il peut s'agir. Mais si on concentre nos forces peut-être que nous pourrions...

Le téléphone de Benjamin sonna. Ce dernier, en ayant vu qui l'appelait, décrocha.

\- Allô Jérémy, vous... Pardon ? Mais... On arrive tout de suite !

Il n'avait pas encore raccroché qu'il s'adressait déjà aux autres.

\- Il faut qu'on aille tout de suite à l'église Notre-Dame-des-Marais, les frangins ont trouvé quelque chose qu'il faut qu'on voit tout de suite.

\- Jérémy ? Frangins ? Les Breut sont ici ?

Tandis que Kriss eut une explication à la raison de leur présence ici, le quatuor fonça jusqu'à l'église. Jérémy les attendait sur le parvis.

\- Que..., commença Ana.

\- Chut ! Il y a tout un groupe de Japonais qui suit une visite guidée, n'allez pas les déranger.

Dans un silence quasi religieux tout juste troublé par les commentaires de la guide et les appareils photos qui immortalisaient le bâtiment, les nouveaux venus suivirent le benjamin des Breut pour aller devant l'une des chapelles où ils pénétrèrent, en enjambant la grille qui sépare la chapelle du chemin.

\- Dis-nous ce qu'il se passe ! le pressa Ana.

\- En passant par-là, on a entendu un drôle de bruit. On en a parlé au curé, mais il a dit que c'était sûrement le vent. Sauf qu'on n'y a pas cru donc on a fouillé et voilà ce qu'on a trouvé.

Sans crier gare, Jérémy ouvrit une trappe qui était quasiment invisible à l'œil nu et se dessina derrière la trappe un escalier qui s'enfonçait dans une semi-obscurité.

\- Mes frères nous attendent là-bas. Ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est éclairé là où il y a... Enfin vous verrez.

Utilisant leurs lampes torches, ils descendirent en refermant la trappe derrière eux "Elle s'ouvre de l'intérieur. Ne vous inquiétez pas, on a testé." et s'enfoncèrent dans les ténèbres. Le quatuor qui suivait Jérémy se rendit vite compte que l'escalier les faisait descendre loin, de plusieurs mètres au moins. Il en profita pour rapporter ce qu'il savait sur les plans de Viktor.

\- Il cherchait quelque chose d'important ? s'intéressa Jérémy.

\- Oui. Nous ignorions quoi mais c'est le cas, répondit Kriss.

\- Ce que vous allez voir, c'est peut-être cette chose.

Ils finirent par arriver dans un couloir qui les mena jusqu'à une porte. Jérémy ouvrit et ils pénétrèrent dans la salle. David et Alexis les y attendait. Et à l'autre bout de la salle se trouvait ce que sans aucun doute Viktor convoitait et ce que les sorcières avaient refusé de livrer.

Rouge sang, excepté le ventre qui était blanc crème et les cornes et piques qui ornaient le dos qui étaient noires, comme la partie supérieure des ailes, le museau ressemblant à la façon dont on les représentait en Chine - quoique sans les moustaches - et les écailles à taille variables, un dragon de taille modeste se trouvait solidement enchainé là.

\- Un dragon !

\- Il s'est calmé mais il était très agité tout à l'heure, indiqua Alexis. Il a essayé de nous mordre à plusieurs reprises et nous pouvons remercier les chaines de le maintenir loin de nous.

\- Il ne crache pas du feu ? s'étonna Benjamin.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il a tenté de le faire quelques fois, sans succès.

Le dragon, comme en réaction à l'arrivée de plusieurs personnes d'un coup, gronda et tandis la mâchoire, cherchant à croquer.

\- Voilà qu'il redevient violent..., soupira David.

\- Il réagit comme un animal maltraité, dit Ginger. Il me fait pitié.

Elle se détacha du groupe et s'avança doucement vers le dragon, ce qui eut pour effet de l'agiter encore plus.

\- Ginger, recule ! cria Ana.

Mais son amie l'ignora et continua d'avancer.

\- Je ne te veux aucun mal, dragon. N'es pas peur de moi.

Mais le dragon se mit en posture défensive avant d'ouvrir la gueule et de se jeter sur la chasseuse.

* * *

Le reste de la soirée puis la nuit s'écoula sans que rien ne vienne troubler le silence. Tim restait cloitré dans sa chambre et sa sœur comme son père étaient partis dans leurs appartements. La nuit s'était écoulée rapidement avec toutes les explications de François et les discussions nées juste après. Déjà l'aube s'était installée et la luminosité dehors était forte.

Ce fut d'ailleurs comme cela que la matinée prit un tournant radicalement opposé par rapport à ce qui avait été prévu initialement, les chasseurs étant sur le point d'aller se coucher à l'hôtel, Gwenaëlle passait outre les horaires étranges.

\- Les gars, indiqua François qui regardait par la fenêtre, il y a quelqu'un dehors !

Tout le monde se précipita à ses côtés. Rares étaient les visiteurs non liés au monde surnaturel qui entraient dans le bar. Les gens "ordinaires" allaient directement à Clermont-Ferrand plutôt que de s'arrêter ici dans ce trou perdu. Mais ils étaient tout de même accueilli comme des clients et servis. Ce fut le ton quelque peu alarmant de François qui fit réagir ses alliés.

Yéyé fixa la silhouette et retint un hoquet de surprise quand il reconnut qui il s'agissait. Et pourtant si, c'était bel et bien de…

\- Mathieu !

Antoine n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

\- Merde, qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici ?

Prudent, Nyo alla jusqu'à la porte d'entrée.

\- Si, c'est bien lui, mais il y a quelque chose qui cloche. Il n'a pas l'air de bouger ni d'être conscient d'être là.

\- Comme s'il n'avait pas de démon en lui, ajouta Antoine. Yéyé, il était comme ça la dernière fois ?

\- Non, son état est pire.

Yéyé ne mentait pas. Non seulement ce qui l'avait choqué était toujours présent, mais son corps était encore plus amoché, comme s'il s'était pris des coups supplémentaires. Mais c'était l'absence de réaction de Mathieu qui était le plus troublant : à genoux par terre, le dos courbé et la tête baissée, seule sa poitrine qui se soulevait et se baissait prouvait qu'il était en vie.

\- Il faut aller l'aider ! décida Antoine.

\- Quelle imprudence ! s'énerva François. Et si c'était un piège ? Mathieu est depuis plus d'un an l'otage des démons et du jour au lendemain il serait libre ? Ce serait trop beau et je n'y crois pas, surtout avec un comportement aussi inhabituel. Testons avec de l'eau bénite.

Il prit une fiole qui en contenait et sortit du Zozan. Il savait qu'il y avait un sort anti-créatures maléiques aussi pouvait-il faire quelques pas en toute sécurité, sachant que personne ne pouvait l'attaquer. François déboucha la fiole et jeta son contenu sur Mathieu. Il ne montra aucun signe de souffrance, prouvant qu'il n'était pas possédé. A la place, il montra une mine hébétée comme s'il venait de se réveiller d'un long sommeil et regardait autour de lui, surpris.

\- Que… Les g-gars ?

Sa voix était si faible !

\- On arrive Mathieu ! s'écria Antoine.

\- Non… Pi…è…

Il s'écroula avant d'avoir pu terminer.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? demanda Nyo.

\- Je n'ai pas entendu, répondit Yéyé. Mais il a dû vouloir nous mettre un garde.

\- On ne peut pas le laisser comme ça ! s'écria Antoine. Si on ne fait rien, il va peut-être mourir !

\- Je sais ! l'informa François. Mais imagine que le démon qui l'a possédé traine autour de nous et n'attende qu'une chose : qu'on se précipite sur lui pour nous avoir avec ses amis ?

\- J'en suis conscient François, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour le laisser crever comme un moins que rien non plus !

François pris son colt de sous sa veste.

\- Je suis prêt à toute éventualité. Aspergez-vous d'eau bénite et soyez sur vos gardes.

Le maître revenait en même temps que les autres redevenaient élèves. Mais la situation avait changé, comme François allait s'en apercevoir. Ils avaient beau être tous armés, il y avait une différence majeure entre les armes ordinaires et celle-ci.

\- Le colt ! s'écria Nyo. Tu ne comptes pas prendre le risque de tuer Mathieu si le démon revient en lui ?

\- Je n'ai pas envie de le faire mais…

\- C'est hors de question ! s'insurgea Antoine. La sacrifier alors qu'on vient tout juste de le retrouver ? Et puis quoi encore !

\- Vu son état, il vaut peut-être mieux abréger ses souffrances.

\- Depuis quand es-tu devenu si insensible ? Il y a une époque pas si lointaine, jamais tu n'aurais tenu ce genre de propos.

\- Les temps changent…

Yéyé n'avait jamais remarqué ce trait chez son ancien mentor. Mais cela ne l'étonnait guère : lui-même s'était renfermé derrière une carapace protectrice depuis les événements traumatisants de son enfance et ce mur ne se brisait que petit à petit depuis quelques semaines seulement. Foxie et les autres chasseurs opéraient inconsciemment ce changement.

Mais François lui restait inchangé. Trop renfermé dans sa douleur depuis quatre ans, ne fréquentant que deux personnes se comportant comme lui, il avait changé sans s'en rendre compte. Et ceux qui l'avaient connu différent étaient choqués.

\- Ce n'est pas le moment de parler de ça, continua François, nous avons plus préoccupant je vous rappelle !

Il n'y avait toujours aucune manifestation d'une présence ennemie dans les environs. Mais les sens toujours en alerte, les chasseurs avancèrent en direction de Mathieu. Les démons voulaient encore plus détruire leur moral en leur faisait assister à la mort d'un des leurs ? Ou bien servait-il d'appât pour une nouvelle possession ? Les démons pouvaient très bien combiner les deux tant ils étaient retors.

Dans tous les cas, ils purent atteindre leur objectif sans problème. Antoine vérifia le pouls et rassuré, secoua doucement son ami.

\- Mathieu… Mathieu réveille-toi !

Les autres chasseurs formèrent un cercle protecteur autour d'eux. Cependant ils n'étaient pas tranquilles.

\- On devrait regagner le Zozan maintenant, proposa Yéyé.

\- Attends, il se réveille.

En effet, Mathieu battit plusieurs fois des paupières, mais il n'eut quasiment pas d'autres réactions. _Il doit être à bout de forces. Que lui ont-ils fait pour qu'il se retrouve dans un état aussi catastrophique ? Font-ils subir un sort similaire à Foxie ?_

Antoine commençait à passer le bras de Mathieu sur ses épaules quand le démon attaqua. La première seconde, les chasseurs ne s'y attendirent pas : ils pensaient avoir affaire à la forme primitive de leur ennemi qui chercherait à en posséder un. Mais ce fut un grand homme brun et barbu qui fonça dans leur direction, l'air paniqué.

\- Aidez-moi, je vous en supplie !

Au même moment, la moto d'Antoine fut projetée contre le groupe qui fut obligé de se disperser pour éviter d'être tué. Tenant Mathieu, Antoine était le plus affaibli même s'il tenait son révolver en main. Nyo se dépêcha de les rejoindre pour leur prêter main-forte.

\- Nyo, attention ! l'alerta Yéyé.

Une voiture manqua de l'écraser mais prévenu suffisamment en avance, Nyo l'évita de justesse. Yéyé tira plusieurs fois contre l'humain possédé mais ce dernier était trop rapide.

\- Saleté de démon ! maugréa François qui visa avec son colt.

Il ne voulait pas gâcher une balle mais si cela pouvait le débarrasser du démon, alors ce ne serait pas une balle perdue. Et puis cet homme n'était pas un chasseur, encore moins un ami, il aurait moins de regrets à le tuer.

\- Vous êtes si faibles ! Lequel d'entre vous vais-je posséder ?

Le rire du démon s'arrêta quand il reçut une balle dans la jambe et qu'il s'écroula. De sa fenêtre, Fred visait avec son fusil de chasse.

\- Merde ! jura le barbu. Je l'avais pas vu celui-là !

Agacé, il sortit du corps et alla à la recherche d'un autre. Cependant, ayant compris son plan, les autres firent tout pour l'en empêcher. Sauf celui qui n'était pas en état de le faire. Le démon plongea en Mathieu sans qu'Antoine put faire quoi que ce soit. Aussitôt, Mathieu se dégagea de son ami et toutes forces retrouvées – du moins en apparence – il s'empara du poignet d'Antoine.

\- Malgré la faiblesse de ce corps, je garde assez de puissance pour te briser. Et je sais que personne ne lui tirera dessus ! Je vais te prendre et tu massacreras ceux que tu aimes !

\- Que tu crois ! sourit Antoine.

Mathieu se prit violemment un coup dans le dos. François l'avait propulsé plus loin en se projetant contre lui. Mécontent, le démon se releva – bien que péniblement. Il n'avait pas prévu une telle résistance et surtout, il craignait que le corps emprunter ne le lâche à tout moment.

\- Au secours ! hurla l'homme qui se tenait la jambe ensanglantée. Aidez-moi ! Je m'appelle Jeremy Avril ! Je vais mourir !

Les chasseurs ne lui prêtaient pas attention, trop concentré sur leur cible. Cible qui d'ailleurs présenta des signes de panique. François sortit sa Bible de sous sa veste.

\- Avant de revenir parmi vous, j'ai tracé plusieurs symboles sur le sol. Il s'est fait prendre dans l'un d'eux. Je vais pouvoir l'exorciser.

\- Non ! vociféra le démon.

Inébranlable, François récita en latin la formule. Face à lui son ennemi hurla mais l'exorcisions eut lieu. Le corps de Mathieu se figea en même temps que de par ses orifices la fumée noire s'échappa pour disparaitre, laissant retomber le corps telle une poupée de chiffon.

Antoine se précipita vers Mathieu, qui était toujours inconscient. Il vérifia son état.

\- Il est en vie ! Il respire faiblement mais il est en vie !

\- Vite, transportons-le à l'intérieur ! décida François.

Le dénommé Jeremy fut également pris en charge. Mais la préoccupation majeure se reportait sur leur ami. Ils essayèrent plusieurs méthodes pour le ranimer, en vain. Ils durent se rendre à l'évidence : Mathieu était plongé dans le coma.

* * *

 **Alors ça vous a plu ?**

 **Petite question : tout le monde voit qui est Jeremy Avril ?**

 **Review ? :3**


	8. Chapitre 7 : Précipitations

**Coucou les mandragores !**

 **Après un peu plus d'un mois, la suite arrive enfin. Désolée d'avoir été aussi longue. Vous avez le droit de demander un spoil en échange. Enfin, si vous vous en en souvenez d'ici la fin du chapitre *sourire sadique***

 **En attendant, je vous fais de gros câlins et je vous remercie de lire la fic et tout *coeurs***

 **Du coup, comme on m'a posé la question plusieurs fois, Jeremy Avril, c'est JDay ^^**

 **Bonne lecture ! =D**

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 : Précipitations**

Les meubles gisaient à terre, en de multiples morceaux. Les objets se trouvaient dans un état pire encore. La colère de Viktor était telle qu'aucun autre démon n'osa prendre la parole.

\- CE N'EST PAS POSSIBLE ! Comment Arimane **(1)** a-t-il pu être vaincu ? Ils étaient peu et surpris. Et il s'est fait avoir !

Le chef des démons sortit de son corps d'emprunt habituel pour s'emparer d'un autre, un homme aux yeux bleus, aux longs cheveux blonds tenus en queue de cheval et une barbe de la même couleur. Une fois la possession terminée, le démon s'empara du corps à semi conscient qu'il venait de quitter.

\- Ça te réjouis que ton cousin soit à nouveau de la partie, je le sais. Mais ta joie sera de courte durée : il va mourir comme les autres. Quant à Mathieu, il aurait mieux fait de mourir maintenant. Son répit sera si court...

Victor ne dit rien. Cependant, il releva lentement la tête et regarda son bourreau droit dans les yeux et sourit. Cette attitude enragea l'autre qui décida de le punir.

\- Tu veux jouer à ça avec moi ? Très bien...

Il s'adressa à Foxie.

\- Quitte ce corps !

Aussitôt, une fumée noire monta vers le plafond.

\- Regarde ce que ta cousine va subir pour ton effronterie !

Viktor s'acharna sur Foxie, la frappant fort plusieurs fois. Victor, impuissant, ne put rien faire d'autre qu'entendre Foxie hurler et souffrir sous les coups. Une fois que le démon cessa de lui faire du mal, il regarda les autres.

\- On va attaquer. Et fort. Je vais personnellement me rendre au Zozan d'ici peu de temps. Mais vous n'allez pas être inactifs de votre côté...

* * *

Mathieu fut d'un commun accord allongé dans la chambre d'amis de Fred. Le choix de l'hôpital fut écarté vu la gravité de l'état du chasseur. Déjà que Nina avait été emmenée aux urgences peu de temps avant, personne ne voulait alimenter les soupçons parmi le personnel médical en ramenant quelqu'un qui ressemblait plus à un cadavre qu'à un être vivant et qui souffrait de plusieurs blessures graves. Et contrairement à Nina qui pouvait se défendre voire attaquer, Mathieu était considérablement vulnérable. Et comme les chasseurs ne pouvaient tout le temps se relayer auprès de son chevet – entre les visites limitées et la dangerosité de s'isoler pour procéder à la surveillance – ils avaient tranchés pour un lieu sûr et connu.

L'ancien possédé était dans un état véritablement lamentable. Outre son inquiétante maigreur, son corps était parsemé de plaies et bosses. Mais il n'était pas le seul en mauvais état : le dénommé Jeremy Avril était blessé. La balle de Fred fut délogée et la blessure fraîche aussitôt traitée et nettoyée. Le propriétaire des lieux disposait de matériel médical en cas de cas grave et le chambre d'amis fut transformée en un mini hôpital. Jeremy fut d'ailleurs un argument pour ne pas aller aux urgences : il posait trop de questions, s'affolait, menaçait d'appeler la police, bref, les chasseurs préféraient qu'il reste isolé de la ville pour le moment. L'homme était allongé sur un lit pliable, en face de Mathieu qui disposait du grand lit, du fait de tous les appareils qui l'entouraient.

\- Vous êtes sacrément équipés, commenta Yéyé en observant le masque à oxygène, les fils qui reliaient à des machines ou qui nourrissaient l'inconscient.

\- C'est assez rudimentaire, mais c'était nécessaire, répondit Andy. Nous ne l'utilisons que peu car nos moyens actuels ne nous permettent pas de pouvoir remplacer le matériel cassé. Et si nous l'avions envoyé à l'hôpital, nous aurions eu des ennuis. Imagine que Mathieu se réveil et se mette à raconter tout ce qu'il a vécu au personnel hospitalier ? Il est bon pour l'internement.

\- Peut-être que ce sera le cas.

\- Peut-être oui. Peut-être que Jeremy le rendra fou en lui parlant aussi.

\- Ah ce propos, bonne idée ce chloroforme dans sa boisson, j'en pouvais plus de son débit.

\- C'était ça où mon père le tuait de ses mains.

Yéyé eut un petit rire puis descendit au rez-de-chaussée. François était à l'extérieur. Ils avaient remis les véhicules debout même s'ils étaient détruits mais le grand chasseur restait aux aguets, comme si un ennemi pouvait surgir encore à tout instant. Assis sur une chaise, Nyo s'était endormi, ses bras servant de coussins à sa tête qui reposait sur la table. A ses côtés, bien qu'exténué, Antoine gardait les yeux grands ouverts. A la vue de Yéyé, il sourit et se leva pour lui parler.

\- Mon gars, chuchota-t-il pour ne pas réveiller Nyo, tu ne serais pas un ange tombé du ciel pour nous aider par hasard ?

\- Qu-quoi ? s'étouffa presque son interlocuteur, complètement affolé.

\- Depuis que tu es arrivé, tout s'enchaîne. Les démons nous ont attaqués plusieurs fois de front, mais non seulement tu nous as redonné de l'espoir, mais en plus tu as blessé l'ennemi et tu nous as permis de récupérer Mathieu. Tu es comme un ange tombé du ciel. Avec toi, je suis maintenant persuadé que nous allons gagner.

Yéyé ne le montra pas, mais il avait eu si peur quand Antoine lui avait posé la question ! Peur qu'une partie de la vérité soit découverte et éventée… Même s'il s'entendait bien avec tous les chasseurs désormais, cette peur le tenaillait toujours. Seule Foxie connaissait son passé, et il se doutait que le démon qui la possédait avait tout dévoilé aux autres, malheureusement.

Ni lui ni Antoine ne remarqua qu'ils étaient observés par Fred qui ne perdait pas une miette de leur discussion.

* * *

Ginger évita de justesse la mâchoire qui se referma en effectuant une roulade arrière. Dès que le dragon avait bougé, tous les autres chasseurs s'étaient élancés. Armes aux poings, ils effrayèrent la bête qui recula pour ne pas se faire blesser.

\- On n'a pas le choix ! vociféra Alexis. On doit le tuer !

\- Non ! s'écria Ginger. Ne lui faîtes pas de mal !

\- C'est une créature dangereuse qui cherche à nous dévorer, rétorqua Benjamin. Tu veux quoi, qu'elle nous mange ou qu'elle tombe entre les mains de Viktor ?

\- Non, mais la tuer alors qu'elle n'a fait de mal à personne n'est pas la meilleure des options ! Elle a été séquestrée par les sorcières, c'est pour ça qu'elle a peur, ça ne veut pas dire qu'elle est mauvaise !

\- Tu as d'autres idées peut-être ? lui demanda David.

Le dragon réattaqua. Sa mâchoire et ses griffes, redoutables, cherchaient à trancher. Quant aux chaînes, bien que solides, elles menaçaient de se briser à tout moment. Prudents, le groupe avait reculé. Résolu, Alexis braqua sa cible avec son fusil.

\- Viktor désirait s'en emparer ? Évitons cette catastrophe.

Ginger, en apercevant cela, se dégagea de l'étreinte d'Ana qui l'avait aidée à se relever et s'empara de l'arme qu'elle jeta plus loin.

\- Arrête, ne fait pas ça ! On ignore tout des dragons, si Viktor le convoitait ce n'est pas pour rien !

La chasseuse se tourna ensuite vers le dragon, même si elle garda une distance prudente.

\- Je vais te libérer !

Était-ce le hurlement ou les paroles qui firent arrêter la bête ? Celle-ci resta en posture défensive tout en montrant ses crocs, mais ne chercha pas réattaquer tout de suite.

\- Dragon, j'ignore si tu me comprends et si tout ce que je vais te dire va avoir un sens pour toi, mais sache que je ne te veux aucun mal.

Face à l'absence de réaction, la jeune femme avança d'un pas.

\- Ginger ! s'affola Ana.

\- Tu ne me fais sûrement pas confiance mais vu ta situation je le conçois. Je n'ai pas envie que tu serves mon ennemi, mais je n'ai pas plus envie de te voir plus longtemps enchaîné comme un chien en cage.

Le dragon la scrutait, attentif. Cependant, sa posture demeurait inchangée.

\- Comment tu comptes le libérer ? s'enquit Jérémy. Il n'y a aucune clef et les chaînes sont très épaisses, nos armes sont inefficaces face à elles, même avec nos plus puissants pistolets.

\- Les chaînes sont surtout intactes, nota Kriss. C'est étonnant, avec de tels crocs, que le dragon n'est jamais cherché à les mordre pour les détruire.

La créature grogna de façon très menaçante au même moment.

\- Il a compris ce que tu as dit ? s'étonna Benjamin.

Nouveau grognement, mais plus doux et bref.

\- C'était comme s'il acquiesçait, se ravit Ginger. Il nous comprend ! Pourquoi les chaînes sont intactes ? Tu n'as jamais essayé ou tu as été puni pour avoir essayé de le faire ?

Elle n'obtint aucune réponse.

\- A moins que...

Kriss réfléchit rapidement.

\- Les sorcières ne voulaient surtout pas que leur dragon tombe entre les mains des démons. Toutes les précautions sont bonnes à prendre. Peut-être qu'elles avaient ensorcelé les chaînes pour que le dragon ne puisse s'enfuir.

Le dragon émit une sorte de sifflement.

\- Les sorts tiennent quand les sorcières meurent ? se renseigna David.

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée.

Ginger se retourna vers le dragon.

\- Toutes les sorcières ont été tuées. Il se peut que le charme soit rompu et que les chaînes ne soit plus un obstacle pour toi.

Son interlocuteur le regarda dans un premier temps, comme s'il cherchait à comprendre le sens des paroles puis, sans crier gare, se rua sur ce qui l'entravait à sa liberté. L'hypothèse sur le lien entre la mort des sorcières et les sorts jetés fut vérifiée car les chaînes au bout de plusieurs tentatives cédèrent.

\- Ginger, recule ! cria Ana en s'emparant de son amie.

La bête, enfin libre, exulta. Elle déploya ses ailes dans la mesure du possible et se jeta sur la porte qu'elle arracha d'un coup de pattes. Les chasseurs avaient été obligés de se disperser dans la salle pour éviter d'être blessés ou écrasés. Grâce à leurs réflexes et à leur agilité acquis par leurs années de chasse, ils évitèrent tout et furent sauf. Mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de se reposer : déjà ils partaient à la poursuite du dragon. Ce dernier continuait son carnage et détruisit la plaque - soit le sol de l'église - avant de provoquer un trou dans le toit et fuir dans le ciel. Personne n'en croyait ses yeux et pourtant bien des gens avaient vu la créature, tant par le bruit qu'elle avait fait que par les dégâts provoqués. Les Japonais avaient photographié la scène et s'enthousiasmant de ce que l'on pouvoir découvrir dans le coin, firent une généreuse donation pour la reconstruction de l'édifice.

En attendant, les chasseurs sortirent et s'éloignèrent des lieux avant que l'on ne leur pose des questions.

\- Merde ! jura Alexis. C'est malin, on a perdu sa trace ! Il peut être n'importe où maintenant, et Viktor va sûrement vouloir s'en emparer ! On aurait dû le tuer quand on en avait l'occasion !

\- Tu n'en sais rien ! répliqua Ginger. Peut-être est-il encore tout prêt. Allons le rechercher !

\- Et où serait-il ?

Une silhouette lointaine se dessina dans le ciel.

\- C'est lui ! leur indiqua Kriss. Allons-y !

Le groupe ne se fit pas prier. Ils voulaient limiter au maximum cette vision aux innocentes personnes, sinon le monde surnaturel ne serait bientôt plus un secret. Mais alors qu'ils s'approchèrent davantage (ils avaient quitté la ville et couraient à travers les champs) l'animal s'était comme évaporé dans l'air. Il ne se trouvait nulle part.

\- Mais où est-il passé ?

Ana n'eut pas de réponse à sa question car au même moment, une dizaine de femmes à l'air hostile entrèrent dans leur champ de vision.

\- Des sorcières ! devina Kriss.

Tous se jetèrent au sol quand les premiers maléfices furent lancés contre eux.

* * *

\- Tim est parti !

Andy descendit les escaliers, complètement paniquée. Tout le monde se tourna vers elle, tout particulièrement Fred.

\- Andy, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

\- Je suis allé voir Tim et comme il ne répondait pas, je suis entrée dans sa chambre. Sur son lit il y avait ce mot !

Elle le montra à son père qui le lu à voix haute.

"Je pars voir Bruce à Nantes pour qu'il puisse répondre à mes questions."

\- Mais ! s'égosilla Fred. Bruce m'a contacté tout à l'heure pour me dire qu'il venait nous voir car il affirmait que ce qu'il avait à nous dire était tellement important qu'il devait nous le dire en face. Personne n'attend Tim sur Nantes !

\- On part le chercher ! dit François. Venez, accompagnez-moi, on va fouiller toute la zone, il ne doit pas être trop loin.

\- Andy, reste ici surveiller les blessés, ordonna Fred.

\- Tu rigoles ? Mon frère se balade dans la nature et tu souhaites que je reste plantée ici ? Hors de question !

\- NE DISCUTE PAS MES ORDRES ! TU OBEIS ! J'AI BESOINS DE TOI ICI !

\- Andy...

Yéyé posa sa main sur son épaule.

\- Ton père ne veut pas s'inquiéter pour toi en plus de Tim. Ce n'est pas contre toi, mais on a effectivement besoin de quelqu'un là-haut pour surveiller Mathieu qui est trop vulnérable. Ce Jeremy Avril ne parait pas savoir se battre, il ne serait d'aucun secours en cas de problème. On peut compter sur toi ?

Andy ferma les yeux et secoua la tête.

\- Les lieux sont protégés, aucun démon ne peut y pénétrer.

\- Si ton père s'inquiète pour toi pendant ses recherches, il pourrait se déconcentrer et devenir une cible pour nos ennemis.

Cet argument fit mouche.

\- Allez-y, mais ramenez-moi mon petit frère !

Elle tourna les talons et monta en direction des chambres, non sans avoir lancé un dernier regard lourd de menaces à Yéyé et aux autres. Fred, dans un état tout aussi fébrile, appelait Fanta.

\- …tout va bien de ton côté ?... Tu es à l'hôtel avec Nina ? Aurais-tu vu Timothée par hasard ?... Et Gwenaëlle, elle ne l'a pas aperçu dans l'hôtel ?... Appelez-moi si vous avez des nouvelles !

Il raccrocha et se précipita à la suite des autres à la recherche de Tim. Ils fouillèrent la zone en élargissant à chaque fois, appelèrent, se tenaient en courant via leurs téléphones, mais ils ne virent aucune trace de Tim.

\- Il se passe quoi encore ? beugla Jeremy quand Andy entra dans la chambre. Y a même pas moyen d'être tranquille ici ! Je me réveille à peine et voilà que tout le monde crie en bas.

\- La ferme ! explosa la jeune femme.

Elle s'installa près de la fenêtre, comme si observer l'extérieur lui permettrait de localiser Tim. Déconcentrée un court instant par les jérémiades de Jérémy, elle n'avait pas vu le tressaillement des doigts de Mathieu. Elle essuya ses yeux qui étaient gorgés de larmes.

 _Maman,_ pensa Andy _, je sais que tu ne peux plus rien faire, mais protège de là où tu es Tim._

\- On n'est pas en sécurité, c'est ça ? s'inquiéta Jérémy. On va se faire attaquer ?

\- Il y a des protections partout autour et à l'intérieur, il n'y a aucun risque de se faire attaquer tant qu'on reste ici.

\- Vous dîtes ça mais je suis sûr que c'est pas vrai !

Andy prenait sur elle pour ne pas le frapper. Se défouler sur les autres n'était pas la solution.

\- Je peux au moins avoir à boire.

\- Bonne idée, comme ça je m'éloigne d'ici.

La jeune femme descendit au rez-de-chaussée pour prendre un verre et le remplir d'eau - elle en profita pour regarder l'extérieur mais personne ne revenait - et remonta en se préparant à écouter de nouveau les plaintes de l'autre.

Mais alors qu'elle entra dans la chambre, elle reçut un violent coup à la nuque. Elle s'écroula, inconsciente. Mathieu regarda son oeuvre, le corps complètement agité. Avec les forces qui lui restaient, il se dirigea vers le point le plus haut du bâtiment.

Plus il serait haut pour sauter, plus il aurait de chance de mourir sans se rater.

* * *

 **(1) Prince des enfers chez les anciens Perses, source du mal, démon noir engendré par les ténèbres.**

 **Voili voulou !**

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé ^^**

 **Poster une review va peut-être empêcher Mathieu de commettre son geste suicidaire.**


	9. Chapitre 8 : Retournements de situations

**Coucou les mandragores !**

 **Je vous ai laissé la dernière fois sur une fin pas très Charlie, comme dirait Nina, aussi je me rattrape en sortant celui-ci, qui sera tout pipou et chamallow... Avouez, vous y avez cru une demi-seconde ! Bref, vous allez lire ce qu'il se passe x)**

 **Et vous allez en découvrir un peu plus sur Yéyé, avant les révélations définitives sur lui.**

 **J'invente pas mal de trucs surnaturels dans ce chapitre, donc les fans de SPN, ne faîtes pas une syncope si ce que j'écris n'est pas du tout en accord avec ce qui se passe dans la série.**

 **Jafa pas co : Contente que tu sois revenue, même si c'est pour me haïr *coeurs***

 **Bonne lecture ! =D**

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 : Retournements de situations**

Mathieu refusa de penser à son geste. Si assommer Jérémy-le-pleurnichard ne lui avait pas posé de problème - mais que faisait-il ici donc ici ? Les autres ne se rendaient-ils pas compte de la menace qu'il représentait ? - avoir fait de même sur Andy qu'il avait toujours apprécié lui en avait coûté. Cependant, dès qu'il était sorti de son léger coma, sa résolution avait été prise et il avait utilisé ses réflexes de chasseur pour se dissimuler avant de frapper. la jeune femme. Andy aurait mal à la tête à son réveil, néanmoins, elle ne lui en voudrait pas longtemps, vu qu'il ne sera bientôt plus de ce monde.

Rassemblant ses maigres forces, il monta jusqu'au grenier.

* * *

Alors qu'il cherchait Timothée comme les autres, Yéyé s'arrêta brutalement pour se figer telle une statue : il sentit qu'on l'appelait ailleurs. Il le _sentit_. C'était un appel en détresse muet et pourtant si fort qu'il ne put rester sourd à ce hurlement silencieux.

Cette voix dans l'appel...

 _Mathieu ?_

Yéyé décida d'arrêter de fouiller en vain et revint sur ses pas en courant. Ce sentiment qu'il devait agir, il ne l'avait pas ressenti depuis des années. Depuis qu'il était enfant. Depuis qu'il s'était retrouvé avec sa famille pour la dernière fois.

- _Papa, Maman, pourquoi Joseph il agit bizarrement ?_

 _\- Les enfants, ne parlez pas de votre frère ainsi._

 _\- Mais ils ont raison, je fais des trucs bizarres ! Je suis pas normal ?_

 _\- Joseph, tu n'es pas différent de tes frères et sœur, tu as juste plus..._

L'appel se fit plus insistant, au point de l'empêcher de se replonger dans ses souvenirs. Yéyé ne pouvait lutter contre cette attraction, tant il sentait la que détresse était profonde. Son corps avait décidé pour lui avant même que son esprit ait pu débattre.

On ne pouvait pas lutter contre sa nature, n'est-ce pas ?

Plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait cru, Yéyé se retrouva dans le Zozan. Pas un bruit. Même les jérémiades de l'autre s'étaient tues. Toujours guidé par l'appel, son instinct l'y guidant, le chasseur monta en haut. Avec frayeur, il vit Andy et Jérémy inconscients dans la chambre. Il tata les pouls qui indiquèrent qu'ils allaient bien, mais le lit vide inquiéta derechef le chasseur. Et le hurlement de détresse atteignit son paroxysme.

 _Mathieu !_

Yéyé sut immédiatement qu'il devait se diriger vers le grenier, aussi s'y précipita-t-il.

* * *

C'était insupportable. Son corps était à l'agonie tant il l'avait forcé à aller jusqu'au bout. Cela avait été long mais il était maintenant agenouillé sur le rebord de l'unique fenêtre du grenier.

Allait-il vraiment le faire ? Mathieu cessa d'hésiter, il souffrait trop et avait besoin de cesser de repenser à tout ça.

Non il n'en pouvait vraiment plus.

Sans un dernier regard en arrière, il se jeta dans le vide.

Au moment où Mathieu sauta, il fut retenu et rejeté en arrière. Interloqué, il se retourna vers son sauveur qui le tenait dans ses bras. Il le connaissant sans vraiment le connaitre et n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de lui parler sans qu'un démon ne soit au milieu.

\- Yéyé…

\- Mathieu, ne fais pas ça !

\- Tu ne comprends pas, j'ai mal, si mal !

\- Je ne comprends pas cette douleur en effet, mais ta mort affecterait tous tes proches, tu y as pensé ?

Leurs regards se croisèrent. Mathieu regarda celui de Yéyé, à la fois impénétrable et si expressif, et comprit ce qu'il voulut dire. Antoine, Nyo, l'ensemble des chasseurs, tous les visages défilèrent devant ses yeux. Mais les prunelles de Mathieu s'humidifièrent.

\- Je ne veux pas les rendre triste mais je ne veux plus vivre avec tout ça en moi ! Même savoir que je suis dans le Zozan avec vous... ne peut me rendre heureux, car il n'y a que ce que j'ai vécu cette dernière année qui vient me hanter tout le temps... Je ne suis pas en paix... Il n'y a que l'horreur dans mon esprit, je ne sais même plus ce qu'est la joie de vivre !... J'ai oublié ce qu'était que sourire, que de re... ressentir la sérénité. Je ne vois que les démons qui me font du mal, qu'à l'horreur !

Les larmes coulèrent d'elles-mêmes. Il y avait tant de détresse dans la voix que Yéyé pris sa décision. Il oublia toute prudence et laissa sa vraie nature s'exprimer, son père lui pardonnera. Yéyé serra Mathieu contre lui et une douce chaleur apparut en même temps que son corps s'entoura d'une faible aura lumineuse, rouge et dorée, qui se propagea sur le blessé.

\- Yéyé ?

\- Fais-moi confiance, je vais guérir tes blessures. Pas celles de ton esprit aussi facilement que celles de ton enveloppe charnelle mais je peux au moins t'apaiser un temps. Laisse-toi faire, oublie ta tristesse, sèche tes larmes et souris.

Sa voix était différente, comme si elle provenait de loin. Plus solennelle, plus grave, elle mettait en confiance. Mathieu sentit petit à petit les différentes douleurs disparaître comme si elles n'avaient jamais existé. Et les souvenirs qui le terrifiaient tellement, s'ils étaient toujours présents, au moins le tourmentaient-ils moins sur le moment. Le bonheur remplaça l'horreur, les bons souvenirs disparus, enfuis quelques part, revinrent en mémoire. Et la volonté de mourir s'envola pour être remplacée par la volonté de se battre pour continuer.

 _Que se passe-t-il ?_ pensa Mathieu. _Que fait Yéyé ? Est-ce de la magie ?_

L'ancien possédé se rappela alors ce que Foxie avait révélé sur le chasseur, la réaction de peur de Viktor et la brûlure provoquée par Yéyé sur Foxie. Ainsi, tout était vrai, Yéyé était donc bel et bien un...

Tout à coup, la lumière comme l'aura s'éteignirent. Yéyé, visiblement exténué par l'effort, s'évanouit. Mathieu, dans un état similaire même s'il ne souffrait plus, fit de même.

* * *

Il y avait une dizaine de sorcières face à eux. Sans prendre le temps de se concerter ni de réfléchir, les chasseurs agirent aussitôt. Pistolets et mitraillettes s'actionnèrent dans leurs mains en direction de leurs ennemies. Ces dernières s'étaient attendues à une telle attaque, aussi se dispersèrent-elles pour éviter les balles. Le combat faisait rage entre les deux camps, chacun devant éviter des balles ou des sorts. Si les sorcières étaient supérieures en nombre, elles ne disposaient pas de l'agilité des humains, qui évitaient plus facilement les attaques. Au final, les chasseurs l'emportèrent en les tuant toutes. Heureusement pour eux d'ailleurs : ils étaient fatigués et à court de munitions. David souffrait d'une jambe qu'un maléfice avait brûlée et Kriss saignait d'une oreille, à moitié arrachée. Ana s'appliqua à lui bander cette partie du visage, faute de mieux en attendant qu'il consulte un médecin. Le cas le plus inquiétant était Jérémy : très pâle, il vomissait par à-coups, et menaçait de s'écrouler à tout moment, aussi était-il fermement maintenu par son aîné.

\- Les voilà considérablement affaiblit, comme je les aime.

Cette voix, si aimée par le passé, était l'une des dernières qu'ils auraient jamais voulu entendre présentement.

Devant eux se tenaient à présent Seb, escorté par Bob et Foxie.

\- Viktor a bien fait de prévenir les sorcières comme quoi vous étiez dans le coin, continua le plus vieux des possédés. Vous voilà devenus tellement inoffensifs...

\- Inoffensifs hein ? répéta Alexis. On a encore de la ressource, et vous ne l'ignorez pas !

\- Ce ne sera pas suffisant, roucoula Bob. On savait qu'en appelant les sorcières, vous vous en sortirez car notre plan a pour but que ce soit nous qui vous achève. Et vu votre état, ça ne prendre que quelques secondes. On va vous exterminer comme des punaises ! Nos chasseurs seront tellement effondrés en sachant ce qu'ils ont fait, observer leurs réactions sera sublime !

Foxie ne dit rien et restait un peu en arrière par rapport aux autres. Ses bandages au bras alertèrent Ginger. Nyo et Yéyé n'avaient-ils pas parlé d'une brûlure de la part de ce dernier ? Le corps souffrait encore malgré le pouvoir de régénération des démons ? La chasseuse ne put réfléchir plus longtemps : déjà leurs ennemis matérialisèrent sur leurs paumes leurs pouvoirs mortels. Après avoir affronté les sorcières, le groupe était épuisé, personne n'était en mesure de riposter ni de fuir bien loin. Ils allaient mourir.

\- Vous morts, Yéyé aura moins de protections, dit Seb. Il sera facile de l'annihiler !

\- Yéyé ? répéta Benjamin. Pourquoi est-il si important pour vous ?

\- Il est le plus dangereux d'entre vous et vous l'ignorez, intervint soudainement Foxie. Comment pensiez-vous seulement l'emporter ?

\- Qui est le traître dans nos rangs ? demanda Ana qui ignora superbement les remarques.

\- Un traître ? répéta Seb.

\- Vous étiez au courant que nous étions ici, vous avez même fait appel à des sorcières, tout démontre que ce plan était préparé, alors qui est le traître ? Qui parmi ceux qui sont resté dans notre repaire a vendu l'information. Vous pouvez nous l'avouer, vu que nous allons mourir.

Les trois démons s'échangèrent un regard avant de sourire brièvement.

\- Tu es trop maligne, commenta Bob. Tu seras la première à mourir.

Le trio activa leurs pouvoirs. Cette fois-ci, c'était vraiment la fin. Ginger hurla de désespoir. Hurlement qui fut complété par un autre, plus puissant et bestial.

\- Le dragon ! cria Seb.

En effet, ce dernier fonça droit sur eux, et tout particulièrement sur les démons, en agitant ses pattes acérées et sa mâchoire et en crachant quelques flemmes, même si celles-ci étaient modestes. A croire que la créature était plus redoutable que ne l'auraient cru les chasseurs, car leurs ennemis s'effrayèrent et fuirent au loin, comme s'ils étaient trop faibles pour affronter la bête. Une fois les démons partis, le dragon se posa à terre. Ginger s'approcha de lui.

\- Merci de nous avoir sauvés ! Ecoute, nous devons retourner au plus vite chez nous, regarde, nous avons des blessés graves. Si rien n'est fait, alors ce sera catastrophique. Aide-nous, je t'en supplie ! Après, je te promets que nous ne t'embêterons plus !

Comme tantôt, le dragon la fixa, comme s'il cherchait à peser le pour et le contre. Puis, d'un signe de la tête, il désigna au groupe son dos. Le plus rapidement possible, les chasseurs montèrent tous de façon à ne pas tomber. La créature décolla, suivant plus ou moins les instructions de Ginger. Cependant, malgré leur chance inespérée, l'ambiance était au plus bas : les questions d'Ana flottaient entre eux. Et la réponse de Bob également.

Qui les avait trahis ?

* * *

Andy s'était réveillée la première. Se rappelant qu'elle avait été assommée, elle se précipita dans tout l'établissement à la recherche de Mathieu quand elle eut compris qu'il avait disparu. Elle le trouva avec Yéyé, et leur état les inquiéta d'autant plus. Elle se dépêcha d'appeler son père et lui comme les autres revinrent. Tim s'était volatilisé et il était impossible de le rattraper. Fred serait bien allé jusqu'à Nantes s'il le fallait mais la détresse de sa fille le fit déjà s'occuper de ce problème.

Personne n'écouta ce que dit Jeremy tant celui-ci cassait les pieds à tout le monde. Yéyé biaisa son récit en disant qu'il était vite revenu en entendant le cri d'Andy et qu'il avait réussi à persuader Mathieu ne de pas commettre de folie, et Mathieu, reconnaissant envers lui, entra dans son jeu et ne parla pas de l'étrange phénomène. Si Antoine fut tellement heureux du dénouement qu'il ne chercha pas à en savoir plus pour le moment, Nyo, toujours un peu suspicieux depuis que Yéyé avait brûlé à mains nues Foxie, échangea un regard avec Mathieu. Ce fut infime, mais pour Nyo, ce fut suffisant pour deviner que Yéyé avait encore fait quelque chose de pas normal, toujours à leur avantage. Devait-il en parler sérieusement avec les autres ? Entre la disparition de Tim et Mathieu qui allait mieux, ce n'était peut-être pas le bon moment.

François assistait à tout cela et pour la première fois depuis quatre ans, il pensa qu'ils pourraient l'emporter sur les démons. Une lame en coula le long de sa joue.

* * *

 **Vous y avez cru, hein, que Mathieu se suiciderait, avouez XD Bah non, s'il doit mourir, ce ne sera pas maintenant ^^**

 **Qui est le traître selon vous ?**

 **Poster une review permettra des explosions et autres trucs cools dans le prochain chap.**


	10. Chapitre 9 : La volonté de Fred

**Coucou les mandragores !**

 **Après une pause liée au concours (je suis enfin en vacances ! :DDDDDD) je reprends du service. Voici donc la suite de L'ange déchu. Même si vous êtes moins nombreux qu'avant à suivre cette fic, je remercie ceux qui prennent le temps de la lire et de la commenter ^^**

 **Bonne lecture ! =D**

* * *

 **Chapitre 9 : La volonté de Fred**

\- ...merci, j'espère qu'on le retrouvera vite !

Fred raccrocha. Il venait de finaliser avec les autorités l'avis de recherche pour Tim. Ce dernier était majeur mais restait mentalement instable, aussi Fred avait-il reçut la promesse que la section de recherche des personnes disparues s'occuperait de Tim avec urgence. Le gérant des lieux aurait tout le temps de trouver une histoire pour ensuite garder son fils auprès de lui si jamais certains émettaient l'idée de le placer quelque part. Fred émettait des doutes quant à la réussite des autorités qui ne se doutaient pas de l'existence du monde surnaturel mais il voulait mettre toutes les chances de son côté. Retrouver Timothée était sa priorité en ce moment.

Dans la salle principale, tous les autres chasseurs étaient rassemblés autour de Mathieu. Celui-ci allait mieux grâce à Yéyé mais il conservait de grosses séquelles. Jérémy, quant à lui, était resté à l'étage, ayant refusé de descendre. De ce fait, l'ancien possédé ne l'avait pas revu et il était complètement sorti de ses pensées.

\- Mathieu, je sais que tu es encore secoué par tout ce qu'il t'est arrivé, mais on a besoin de savoir, commença François. Nous ne savons au final que si peu de choses à propos des démons et sur ce qu'ils font.

\- Laisse-lui donc encore du temps ! intervint Antoine.

\- Du temps, on en manque cruellement, rétorqua son ancien mentor. Notre ennemi est prêt à attaquer de nouveau. On a besoin d'informations ! C'est vital ! Tu as peut-être récupéré ton ami, mais mes deux cousins sont encore retenus en otage !

\- Je suis aussi inquiet que toi, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour...

\- Ce que je vais vous dire ne vous apprendra pas grand-chose, l'interrompit Mathieu. Même si je me souviens d'un peu près tout, c'est confus. Les démons faisaient exprès de nous faire perdre nos repères : on ignorait quel moment de la journée on était quand ils nous libéraient, quel jour, où, pourquoi. Et ces temps étaient toujours cours : on avait tout juste le temps de nous remettre de nos émotions et de nous laisser un peu le temps de parler entre que déjà ils nous privaient à nouveau de notre liberté. Nous n'avions en réalité pas la notion du temps qui s'écoulait, sauf quand un nouveau chasseur venait nous rejoindre. Ils nous négligeaient, nous maltraitaient. On n'était plus vraiment en vie, ils faisaient en sorte de nous maintenir en vie, mais guère plus. Et je ne suis pas celui qui se trouve dans cette situation depuis le plus longtemps...

Sa voix se brisa tandis qu'il se replia misérablement sur lui-même. Nyo et Antoine l'entourèrent dans leurs bras. Leur compagnon d'armes avait encore besoin de temps pour s'en remettre, si toutefois il s'en remettrait un jour. En attendant, ils le protégeraient.

Tous ceux qui avaient écouté le récit se sentirent mal à l'aise. L'enfer que vivaient leurs amis était encore pire que ce qu'ils avaient imaginé. Yéyé serra les poings, la colère et la tristesse se mélangeant dans son esprit. Il haïssait depuis des années Viktor, mais son sentiment décupla à ce moment-là. Ce démon souffrirait un jour sous ses coups. Mais avant, il libérerait Foxie.

* * *

Il n'allait pas bien, il ne pouvait aller bien. Il avait échoué dans la mission qui lui avait été confiée. Pendant qu'il se reposait dans cette chambre, il savait que l'autre souffrait encore. A cette idée, son cœur se serra. Il aurait voulu le protéger, l'épargner toutes ces horreurs. A la place, il commettait des choses peu convenables dans l'espoir de le sauver, si cela était encore possible. A cause de l'échec de la mission, il était possible qu'ils se vengent sur lui. Il n'avait même pas pu lui dire au revoir.

Qu'allait-il lui arriver ? Qu'allait-il se passer pour l'autre ? Ne pas savoir était aussi insoutenable que de se douter de la vérité.

Un bruit le fit sortir de ses pensées.

* * *

\- Il était temps que je quitte cet hôpital ! grognait Nina. Je serais restée ne serait-ce qu'un jour de plus entre ces murs, j'aurais commis un meurtre !

\- Tu serais allé dans une prison et tu ragerais dans une nouvelle pièce close réellement devenue cellule, rétorqua en pouffant Fanta.

\- Mouais…

Les deux chasseurs entraient dans l'hôtel. Nina, par fierté, avait refusé la chaise roulante et c'était avec des béquilles qu'elle se déplaçait, sa jambe plâtrée l'empêchant de marcher normalement. Plus furieuse pour s'être fait tirer, dessus la mettant hors-jeu, que d'être en béquille, elle pestait sur tout. Fanta ne s'en plaignait pas, le sacré caractère de son élève prouvait qu'elle allait mieux.

Gwenaëlle les vit arriver en souriant.

\- Bon retour parmi nous !

\- J'en ai encore pour plusieurs semaines ! A ce rythme-là, je ne jouerai aucun rôle dans la défaite de Viktor ! Nina la chasseuse qui n'a rien fait, youpie !

\- C'est son refrain depuis sa sortie, indiqua Fanta. Tu as de la chance de rester dans cet hôtel, tes oreilles sont épargnées.

\- Fantaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !

Le visage de Gwenaëlle se rembrunit.

\- Si je pouvais me battre à vos côtés, je le ferais.

\- Eh ! On ne te reproche rien ! se dépêcha de dire Fanta. Et ce n'est pas comme si tu étais inutile : tu gères un hôtel qui nous sert et tu indiques souvent des informations qui sont importantes à Fred. Sans toi, on serait démuni parfois.

\- Et on sait parfaitement que ta blessure est trop importante pour que tu puisses te battre, renchérit Nina. Et puis en ce moment tu es quand même plus forte que moi pour combattre un ennemi. Sauf si l'ennemi reste immobile pour que je lui tire dessus bien gentiment. Remarque, ça pourrait être marrant. Je proposerai à Viktor de rester mobile, que je puisse bien le butter !

Le téléphone de l'accueil sonna. Gwenaëlle sourit en reconnaissant le numéro et décrocha.

* * *

\- Écoutez -moi, s'écria tout à coup Fred qui revenait d'un étage de son établissement. Je viens de recevoir un appel d'Alexis : lui et les autres sont revenus et ils sont à l'hôtel avec Fanta et Nina. Ils ont quelque chose de très important à nous dire et ils insistent pour qu'on aille les rejoindre là-bas.

\- Hein ? Mais pourquoi ? questionna François. Les informations importantes, on les échanges toujours ici pourtant ! Ça n'a pas changé en mon absence, non ?

\- Ça n'a pas changé non, mais c'est comme ça. Je n'ai aucune idée de pourquoi, mais ça avait l'air urgent. Allez-y, je vous rejoins.

\- Papa ?

Andy était dubitative : son père agissait de manière étrange. Son comportement n'était pas habituel.

\- Faîtes ce que je vous dis ! Je vais juste faire boire un somnifère à l'autre chieur et j'arrive. Prenez les voitures et allez-y !

Le ton autoritaire du patron des lieux fit faire toute contestation possible. Et la curiosité s'insinua au sein du groupe. Mais pourquoi Yéyé sentait ses poils se hérisser ? Il pressentait quelque chose, sans savoir quoi. Mais alors qu'il pensait que cette sensation lui était étrangement familière, Nyo lui tira la manche.

\- Tu viens ?

\- Oui, j'arrive.

Qu'avait donc Alexis et les autres à leur dire de si important pour changer leur lieu de rendez-vous ? Une chose était sûre : tout le monde écoutait toujours Fred quand celui-ci prononçait un ordre. De par son expérience et son statut de chef qui s'était imposé au fil des années, la confiance en ses dires était acquise. Mais Andy trouvait que quelque chose clochait. Et Yéyé se sentait vraiment mal à l'aise. Mais pourquoi cette sensation de mal être et d'insécurité ne lui était pas inconnue ?

Fred vit avec satisfaction tout le monde s'en aller. Des larmes de sueur perlèrent sur son front tandis qu'il s'empara derrière le comptoir de son meilleur fusil de chasse. Sans surprise, il entendit des pas arriver jusqu'à lui. Les pas indiquaient une marche exagérément lente, comme si la personne prenait tout son temps et s'amusait de faire attendre son arrivée. La porte menant aux étages supérieurs s'ouvrit pour laisser place à Jérémy. Fred se retourna, le visage n'affichant que haine. Car il savait que ce n'était pas vraiment Jérémy.

\- Viktor, je présume ?

Le possédé sourit.

\- Ta réputation n'est pas usurpée. Tu as tout de suite compris que j'étais en train de prendre le contrôle de cette loque et tu as trouvé un moyen de faire fuir les autres. Que c'est ingénieux ! Dommage que tu doives mourir maintenant ! Te posséder aurait été extraordinaire, mais toi vivant, tu représentes un danger permanant pour moi et les miens.

\- Qu'as-tu fait à Tim ?

\- J'ai de grands desseins pour lui et tu n'as pas à interférer dans sa destinée. Ta femme et ton frère ont eu le tort de vouloir le protéger et regarde où ça les a conduit. Bientôt il viendra à moi de son propre chef, sans que je cherche à faire quoi que ce soit.

 _Il n'a donc pas enlevé Tim ! Mais il reste en grand danger. Viktor n'a pas hésité à assassiner ma femme quand Tim n'était qu'un bébé et Seb est son prisonnier depuis bien trop longtemps. Il faut vraiment que j'arrête cette saloperie de démon !_

\- Le traître, celui qui a effacé assez de signes anti-démons te permettant de t'infiltrer les lieux, c'est François, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Quel dommage pour toi que personne d'autre ne soit au courant !

Plusieurs secondes s'écoulèrent.

\- Et Yéyé, c'est celui que tu crains le plus ? C'est l'enfant que tu as cherché à tuer il y a des années, en vain ? Il est donc encore puissant que son père l'avait craint ? Il est de notre côté désormais, tu n'as aucune chance.

\- Même s'il avait été conscient de ses capacités, je gagnerais contre vous, misérables humains. C'est tout juste s'il est au courant de ses véritables origines et qu'il se rappelle de qui il est réellement ! Il n'a aucune idée des pouvoirs qu'il possède et c'est tout juste s'il se réveille actuellement. S'il a survécu à l'âge de six ans à mes attaques, c'est uniquement parce que sa mère s'est sacrifiée. J'ai pu tuer ses parents, sa fratrie, il ne m'échappera plus.

\- Ses pouvoirs s'éveillent de plus en plus. Il sauve les gens, ramène l'espoir. C'est trop tard.

Le corps de Jérémy s'entoura de flammes.

\- Ton sacrifice sera vain, Frédéric Molas. Tes conclusions vont te rejoindre dans ta tombe !

\- Que tu crois !

Fred dévoila ce qu'il avait caché derrière le comptoir : un téléphone portable.

\- Il a tout enregistré sur une boîte vocale. La personne pourra entendre le message et saura tout.

\- Je tuerai cette personne dès que je t'aurai tué toi.

\- Ce n'est pas toi qui me tueras.

En une seconde, alors que Viktor se précipita sur Fred, ce dernier fit tomber son fusil et appuya sur un bouton bien précis caché derrière les bouteilles stockées derrière le comptoir. L'explosion retentit aussitôt.

* * *

\- Où sont Alexis et les autres ? demanda François.

Lui comme le reste du groupe venait d'entrer dans l'hôtel.

\- Je l'ignore, répondit Gwenaëlle qui discutait avec Fanta et Nina.

\- Hein ? s'écria Antoine. Mais il devrait être là, c'est ce que tu as dit à Fred au téléphone.

\- Mais pas du tout ! Fred m'a appelé pour me dire que vous alliez venir pour nous parler d'informations confidentielles.

\- Que...

La détonation se fit entendre au même moment. Tout le monde sortit pour voir de la fumée sombre s'élevait au loin haut dans le ciel. La position d'où s'élevait la fumée ne leur était pas inconnue : il s'agissait de la direction du Zozan.

\- Il y a une centrale ou quelque chose dans le genre dans le coin ? se renseigna Yéyé.

\- Non, répondit Gwenaëlle. On n'allait pas avec Fred installer nos QG dans une zone à risque. C'est pour ça que je ne comprends pas pourquoi l'explosion a eu lieu là-bas !

\- C'est Fred ! hurla Andy en réalisant et en s'effondrant à genoux par terre, secouée par les sanglots.

\- De quoi tu parles ? l'interrogea Nyo.

\- Il… Il m'a dit un jour qu'il y a avait une réserve d'explosifs au Zozan, « au cas où ». Mais il ne m'a jamais précisé la quantité ni rien d'autre. Il a par la suite toujours esquivé le sujet et… Vous le connaissez, s'il décide de rester muet, c'est impossible de lui soutirer quoi que ce soit !

\- Mais pourquoi il aurait fait exploser le Zozan ? C'est insensé ! rétorqua Mathieu.

\- Il nous a menti et envoyé ici, rappela Antoine. C'est louche.

\- Il faut aller voir ça, proposa Fanta. Tout de suite !

\- Alors je viens aussi, ajouta Nina.

\- Tu es encore plâtrée et…

\- Je la protègerai à tes côtés si c'est ce qui t'inquiète, intervint l'hôtelière. Je ne suis plus une chasseuse, mais je garde mes réflexes. Allons-y, Fred a agi de manière trop suspecte, il faut que nous voyons ça.

Le groupe se dirigea donc en direction de l'explosion. Andy se sentait mal, aussi Yéyé lui prit le bras et quand ils furent dans la voiture, il la serra contre lui en cherchant à la rassurer. Mais la jeune femme n'allait guère mieux. Au fond d'elle, alors que les autres pensaient que Fred était encore en vie, elle se doutait que son père n'était plus. Mais plus que le chagrin, les questions l'assaillaient. Pourquoi avait-il agi de manière aussi incongrue ? Lui qui avait consacré ces dernières années à protéger sa famille avant tout, ces gestes étaient incompréhensibles. Andy sentait qu'elle passait à côté de quelque chose d'important. Mais quoi ?

Les véhicules s'arrêtèrent à quelques mètres de l'explosion, après avoir sillonné entre les morceaux calcinés du Zozan. Mais ils n'étaient pas les seuls à être sur place. En effet, les chasseurs virent avec surprise le groupe de La Ferté-Bernard fouiller parmi les décombres.

\- Vous êtes là ? s'exclama François.

\- François ? s'écria sur le même ton Ana.

\- Je suis arrivé peu après votre départ. Depuis quand êtes-vous revenu ? C'est vous qui avez provoqué l'explosion ?

\- Bien sûr que non ! répondit David. On était sur le point d'atterrir quand l'explosion a eu lieu. On l'a échappé de peu.

\- Atterrir ? répéta Antoine.

\- Nous sommes revenus à dos de dragon, expliqua Ginger en désignant au loin un dragon qui volait dans les airs.

\- Je…

\- Mon père ! cria Andy. Vous l'avez vu sortir juste avant l'explosion ?

\- Il était à l'intérieur ? Je suis désolé Andy, mais personne n'a quitté l'établissement, dit d'un air triste Alexis.

\- Non !

Malgré ses craintes, Andy pleura sans se retenir. La voilà désormais orpheline et les rares membres de sa famille encore en vie étaient loin d'elle. Elle se sentait si seule.

\- On a fouillé mais tout est parti durant le choc, expliqua Kriss. La charge d'explosifs devait être énorme car il ne reste plus rien.

\- Il faut partir ! s'inquiéta François. Les autorités ou simplement des curieux vont arriver d'une minute à l'autre et il ne faut pas se faire remarquer !

Anéantie par le chagrin, Andy ne pouvait bouger. Comprenant que trop bien son chagrin, Yéyé l'aida une nouvelle fois à se déplacer. Les voitures partirent rapidement et le dragon –Lev comme l'avait appelé Ginger – suivit en se faisant discret. Peu de monde fit attention à eux. Des personnes aperçurent Lev, mais avec le choc lié à l'explosion, elles crurent à une hallucination. Lev accepta de déposer les chasseurs mais s'en alla aussitôt.

Tous les humains non liés au monde surnaturel annulèrent leur séjour à l'hôtel ou partirent précipitamment. Le grand groupe se réunit donc dans la plus grande des chambres, une suite des plus agréables, sans être gênés.

\- Je pense que nous n'avons pas le choix, commença Gwenaëlle, mais désormais nous allons devoir nous établir ici.

\- Mais pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ? s'emporta Benjamin. C'est trop gros pour être un suicide !

\- Surtout qu'il n'y avait aucun danger ! réfléchit Antoine. Ce Jérémy Avril était chiant mais…

\- Jérémy ! le coupa Mathieu. Merde ! Si, il est dangereux !

\- Pardon ? demanda François.

\- Je l'avais oublié avec tous ces évènements mais… Il travaille pour Viktor. Il fallait qu'un humain travaille pour lui, pour s'infiltrer. Mais Jérémy faisait ce boulot uniquement pour sauver son ami Julien, retenu en otage.

\- Mais il était faible ! intervint Yéyé. Comment Fred aurait pu se faire avoir par lui ? Pourquoi des explosifs ?

\- Oh ! hurla sans se retenir Andy.

Son téléphone était déchargé depuis plusieurs heures. Gwenaëlle lui avait prêté un chargeur – le sien ayant disparu avec toutes ses affaires dans l'explosion – et Andy avait pu le mettre à recharger. Dès que l'écran s'était rallumé, elle avait pu voir qu'elle avait un message vocal.

\- Mon père m'a envoyé un message ! Vu l'heure à laquelle il me l'a envoyé, c'était juste avant… Je vais mettre le haut-parleur.

Au départ il n'y avait aucun bruit, juste de lointains bruits de pas. Puis la voix de Fred se fit entendre.

 _\- Viktor, je présume ?_

 _\- Ta réputation n'est pas usurpée. Tu as tout de suite compris que j'étais en train de prendre le contrôle de cette loque et tu as trouvé un moyen de faire fuir les autres. Que c'est ingénieux ! Dommage que tu doives mourir maintenant ! Te posséder aurait été extraordinaire, mais toi vivant, tu représentes un danger permanant pour moi et les miens._

 _\- Qu'as-tu fait à Tim ?_

 _\- J'ai de grands desseins pour lui et tu n'as pas à interférer dans sa destinée. Ta femme et ton frère ont eu le tort de vouloir le protéger et regarde où ça les a conduit. Bientôt il viendra à moi de son propre chef, sans que je cherche à faire quoi que ce soit._

Tous comprirent alors quel avait été le danger et pourquoi Fred les avait éloignés. Viktor était trop puissant, il les aurait tous tués. Ils avaient été en sous-nombre et Mathieu était encore trop faible pour se battre.

 _\- Le traître, celui qui a effacé assez de signes anti-démons te permettant de t'infiltrer les lieux, c'est François, n'est-ce pas ?_

 _\- Quel dommage pour toi que personne d'autre ne soit au courant !_

Tout le monde se retourna comme d'un seul homme vers François qui blêmit fortement.

\- C'était donc toi le traître ! s'emporta Ana.

\- Laissez-moi vous expliquer ! supplia François.

\- Oh que non ! cria Gwenaëlle. Traître ! Immonde pourriture !

Sous la colère, les chasseurs se jetèrent sur François qui ne put bien longtemps se défendre. Sa capture fut d'autant plus facile qu'il se laissa presque faire, préférant chercher à se justifier. Mais il fut bâillonné. La suite du message continua jusqu'à la fin.

Yéyé, qui avait entendu comme les autres, sentit les regards converger vers lui. Nyo et Mathieu, qui avaient été témoins de ses capacités, le fixèrent avec d'autant plus d'intensité.

\- Qui es-tu, Yéyé ? demanda Alexis. Pourquoi représentes-tu une telle menace pour Viktor au point qu'il ait cherché à t'éliminer quand tu étais gosse ?

\- Je… Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.

\- Si tu le ne dis pas, je le ferai à ta place, prévint Andy. Mon père m'a révélé ta véritable nature juste après que tu ais sauvé Mathieu. Il voulait que quelqu'un d'autre le sache, par mesure de sécurité.

\- Je suis de votre côté ! Même Fred l'a reconnu. Je cherche à libérer Foxie, pas à m'allier aux démons !

\- Tu n'es pas vraiment humain ? demanda Mathieu. Ce que tu m'as fait… Un humain ordinaire n'aurait pu l'effectuer.

Yéyé soupira.

\- Très bien, puisque je n'ai pas le choix… Je suis un demi-ange.

* * *

 **Voilà !**

 **Bon, du fait du titre de la fic, je suppose que vous vous doutiez un petit peu de qui était Yéyé. Son passé sera entièrement dévoilé dans le prochain chapitre.**

 **Poster une review permet de faire des câlins et des pokes à Fred dans l'au-delà.**


	11. Chapitre 10 : La vérité sur Yéyé

**Coucou les mandragores !**

 **Vous l'attendiez depuis longtemps, dans ce chapitre le passé de Yéyé est enfin révélé ! J'espère que vous aimerez ^^**

 **Bonne lecture ! =D**

* * *

 **Chapitre 10 : La vérité sur Yéyé**

\- Un demi-ange ?

La réponse de Yéyé surprit tout le monde, à l'exception d'Andy, déjà au courant.

\- Les anges existent, ça on le sait depuis quelques années, mais un demi-ange ? C'est invraisemblable ! dit Kriss. Jamais les créatures surnaturelles ne se reproduisent avec les êtres humains ?

\- C'est la vérité ! Mon père était un ange, ma mère une humaine. Ils ont eu des enfants, dont moi. Du sang d'ange coule dans mes vaines.

\- C'est pour cela que Viktor te craint tant ? demanda Ginger.

\- J'étais très puissant, plus que les autres. Sûrement trop...

* * *

Natoo était une chasseuse de renom. Bien des créatures surnaturelles avaient péris de ses mains. Avec son meilleur ami, Frédéric Molas, elle formait parfois avec lui un duo quand il s'agissait d'éliminer les grosses menaces. Ils racontaient ensuite leurs aventures à leurs amis chasseurs.

\- On devrait avoir un endroit à nous, déclara Natoo en décapsulant sa bière. Comme ça on se retrouverait. On n'aurait pas à se chercher des points de rendez-vous un peu partout, c'est trop la galère !

\- Tu veux dire un bar ? demanda Fred en avalant la sienne.

\- Ça me plait, répondit l'autre Fred, Frédéric Baboulaz. Mais qui tiendrait le bar ? L'un d'entre nous ? D'autres chasseurs ?

\- Si c'est nous, je vote pour le nom de _Zozan kebab_ , déclara Seb. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi.

\- On ne te demandera pas pourquoi, gloussa, Natoo. Au fait Fred, c'est moi ou on te voit moins ?

Fred faillit recracher sa gorgée de bière.

\- Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles !

L'air très évasif de Seb, forcément au courant, confirma la pensée de Natoo.

\- Petit cachotier ! En plus tu mets ton frère dans le secret !

\- Je connais cet air, dit Frédéric. Toi, tu es amoureux !

Natoo cria.

\- C'est vrai ? Mais c'est génial !

\- C'est encore récent, mais je crois que cette fois-ci c'est la bonne personne, répondit Fred d'un sourire joyeux.

\- Si elle te rend heureux, c'est extra ! C'est ma tournée les gars !

\- Ouais !

* * *

Natoo avait été sincèrement heureuse pour son ami, mais celui-ci passait désormais moins de temps avec elle, entre ses propres missions et le temps consacré à sa compagne. Même si elle formait des alliances avec ses autres amis, ce n'était pas la même chose.

Un jour, alors qu'elle traquait un démon, elle se fit avoir, tant elle était contrariée. Pensant combattre une énième créature ressemblant aux autres, elle fit face au plus grand démon du moment : Raph, le plus puissant des démons. Ce dernier prenait possession d'une personne et pourrissait la vie des chasseurs. Sans cesse exorcisé, il revenait toujours au bout de quelques années, malgré les efforts des chasseurs. Et en ce moment-même, l'ennemi se faisait appeler Raph, du nom du malheureux possédé, Raphaël.

Alors que Natoo, blessée, allait se faire tuer, Raph hurla de douleur et s'enfuit en quelques secondes seulement. La chasseuse se demandait ce qu'il venait de se passer qu'un homme arriva dans son champ de vision.

\- Tout va bien ? Vous n'êtes pas blessée ?

Il avait l'apparence d'un homme, mais Natoo le trouvait différent. Une aura l'entourait. Et il ne se comportait pas comme un être humain ordinaire. Mais plus étrange encore, il ne semblait pas être maléfique. Il l'avait sauvée après tout. Toutefois, Natoo resta sur ses gardes.

\- Qui es-tu ? Qu'es-tu, même ?

\- Mon nom n'a pas d'importance. Toi qui combat le Mal, n'es-tu pas blessée ? Les humains qui affrontent des créatures... Votre espèce est si extraordinaire !

\- Je vais bien, mais...

Natoo, peu satisfaite de la réponse, pointa avec son révolver son sauveur.

\- Tu n'es pas humain, alors dis-moi, qui _es_ -tu ?

\- Est-ce vraiment important ?

Un coup partit, frôlant le manteau de l'être.

\- Oui ça l'est ! Tu as fait fuir le plus puissant des démons, ce qui n'est pas rien ! Je ne t'ai jamais vu auparavant et tu ne me sembles pas mauvais, mais c'est très suspect !

\- Puisque tu insistes… Je suis un ange.

La chasseuse ne put retenir un hoquet de surprise.

\- Un quoi ?

\- Je vais soigner tes blessures.

Sans que la jeune femme n'ait eu le temps de réagir, son interlocuteur se pencha vers elle et plaqua ses mains sur son visage. Aussitôt, Natoo sentit une étrange énergie réparatrice influer en elle. Dès que l'ange arrêta, elle se sentit en pleine forme, comme si son affrontement contre Raph n'avait jamais eu lieu. Même ses soucis semblaient s'être envolés.

\- Mais que…

\- Je vais m'en aller à présent.

\- Non !

La chasseuse n'avait pu retenir son cri.

\- J'ignore qui tu es, pourquoi tu es là, ce que sont les anges exactement… Tu ne peux pas me laisser comme ça sans réponses à mes questions !

\- Qu'est-ce que cela t'apporterait ?

\- Je n'en sais rien, mais jusqu'à maintenant j'ignorais l'existence des anges dans l'univers surnaturel, alors je dois en savoir plus !

L'ange soupira, comme agacé.

\- Si tu y tiens tant…

* * *

Natoo découvrit donc que son sauveur s'appelait Kemar, qu'il avait été déchu parce que s'intéressant trop aux humains, il n'accomplissait pas ses devoirs et qu'il errait depuis pour chasser les démons et autres mauvaises créatures. Cependant, il était grandement diminué, ses pouvoirs ayant disparus en grande partie quand il a été banni.

La communication fut difficile au début entre les deux êtres si différents, puisqu'ils avaient des conceptions non similaires des rapports entre personnes. Comprenant que Kemar ne souhaitait pas que sa présence soit connue, Natoo ne parla pas de lui aux autres chasseurs. Toujours plus curieuse, elle ne cessait de poser des questions à l'ange, réalisant qu'elle aimait passer du temps en sa compagnie, qu'elle trouvait certes étrange, mais également plaisante.

\- L'enveloppe corporelle que tu vois, ce n'est pas moi, lui dit un jour Kemar, qui se doutait de ce qu'il se passait. Tu t'attaches à quelqu'un qui n'est pas moi, ce n'est qu'un corps dont l'âme s'éteignait et que j'emprunte depuis.

\- Tu m'insultes en pensant que je ne suis attirée par toi que sur le plan physique. C'est toi qui me plait, Kemar. Ta personnalité étrange me fascine, et mes sentiments ne sont pas passagers.

\- J'ai du mal avec les notions comme l'amour.

\- Tu apprendras, tu comprendras. Toi-même tu as avoué que tu n'aimais pas quand je m'en allais. Fais-moi confiance.

\- Ça m'a l'air si complexe !

\- Ça l'est pour tout le monde.

* * *

L'étrange couple s'installa dans un endroit isolé. Kemar refusant toujours de rencontrer de nouvelles personnes et pour lui éviter bien des questions qui pourraient le blesser, Natoo cessa ses chasses et vit Fred. Elle demanda à son meilleur ami, après lui avoir avoué la vérité, de faire croire aux autres qu'elle était décédée. Son début de grossesse motiva son choix : un enfant mi humain, mi ange, pouvait susciter des inquiétudes, surtout des craintes.

Pour sa tranquillité et celle de sa famille, Natoo préféra se retirer. Fred accepta la demande – avec beaucoup de difficulté – en échange de pouvoir les voir de temps en temps, ce que l'ancienne chasseuse lui accorda.

La naissance de leur premier-né, Cyrprien, fut un soulagement pour les deux nouveaux parents : le nourrisson semblait être un humain tout ce qu'il y a plus de normal. Il en fut de même pour les suivants. Slimane-Baptiste, Unster, Ganesh et EnjoyPhoenix furent des enfants sans signes particuliers évidents. S'ils développèrent quelques talents en grandissant – comme la télékinésie – c'était si faible que les bambins ne cherchèrent pas à les utiliser.

Puis vint la naissance de Joseph. Dès que le petit être emplit ses poumons d'air pour la première fois, des objets explosèrent. D'autres volèrent dans tous les sens. Ce fut bref, mais la démonstration de la puissance des dons du nouveau-né était époustouflante. Et cela n'allait pas en s'arrangeant.

Joseph démontra très vite ses aptitudes, qu'il ne contrôlait pas toujours. Blessant parfois les siens, les aînés prirent peur ce de si dangereux benjamin. Kemar, conscient que le sang d'ange du petit était trop puissant pour l'être de chaire, chercha à les lui faire maîtriser, ce qui n'était pas toujours facile. Joseph provoquait parfois des effets surnaturels qui attirait l'attention des chasseurs et même des autres personnes. Les parents effaçaient des traces compromettantes et fuyaient rapidement.

\- Il est trop puissant, confia un jour Natoo à Fred. Il n'a que six ans mais Joseph est capable de provoquer des catastrophes si on ne le contrôle pas suffisamment. Et Kemar redoute que toute cette puissance n'alarme un jour le monde surnaturel sans que nous puissions le sauver. Surtout notre grand ennemi démon. Florian, de nos jours, c'est ça ?

Fred, qui s'était entretemps marié et avait eu deux enfants – dont le dernier, Tim, était né le même jour que Joseph – avait perdu sa femme tragiquement il y a quelques années déjà à cause de Florian et surprotégeait les petits en compagnie de son frère.

\- Oui. Malgré tous nos efforts, nous n'arrivons pas à l'exorciser, ni même le tuer. Si ton compagnon craint pour ton fils, nous pouvons t'aider.

\- Quand tu dis « nous », tu parles des chasseurs ?

\- Tous ceux qui furent tes amis sont toujours en vie et actifs. Et une nouvelle génération nous a rejoint au _Zozan_. Jamais nous n'avons été aussi nombreux et puissants !

\- Je suis censée être morte il y a des années ! Comment expliquer cette résurrection miraculeuse qui n'en ai pas une ? Commet justifier ce mensonge ? Surtout que la plupart ne me connaissent pas.

\- Pour la survie de tes enfants semi surnaturels, ils comprendront.

\- Dont l'un pourrait provoquer l'Apocalypse à lui tout-seul ? Fred, je refuse de mettre en danger Joseph parce que des chasseurs estimeraient que la seule façon d'éradiquer le problème serait de l'éliminer !

\- C'est peut-être son destin…

\- Ce n'est qu'un enfant ! Et il a des pouvoirs surpuissants d'ange ! Il est peut-être le seul espoir contre Florian !

\- En ce moment, il est surtout une menace, autant pour les autres que pour lui-même. Et si Florian s'emparait de lui ?

\- Nous y avons songé, figure-toi. La seule solution que nous avons trouvée serait un sceau pour enfermer ses dons durant quelques années. Kemar essaie de se souvenir de la formule. Avec son bannissement, il a perdu bien des savoirs.

\- Fais comme tu le souhaites. Mais rappelle-toi qu'en tant que chasseurs, nous devons éliminer toute menace pour notre monde.

\- Je sais…

* * *

Natoo rentra, inquiète. La maison tenait toujours debout et l'ensemble de ses enfants jouaient entre eux à un jeu de cartes. Malgré les impressionnantes capacités du plus jeune, sa fratrie avait fini par l'accepter et prenait soin de lui, voyant sa souffrance quand il se sentait abandonné.

Le petit Joseph, qui sentit immédiatement la tristesse de sa mère grâce à ses sens sur-développés, se précipita dans ses bras.

\- Maman !

Au contact de l'enfant, Natoo sentit la joie remplacer immédiatement ses angoisses. Encore la magie de son fils. Joseph ne se contrôlait pas toujours, mais il n'y avait pas une once de méchanceté en lui. Tout ce qu'il désirait, c'était que tout le monde soit heureux. Et pouvoir s'amuser comme tous les enfants de son âge. Comment pouvait-elle le protéger ?

* * *

Peu de temps après, Kemar se souvint de la formule du sceau. Rassemblant ses maigres forces magiques, il enferma les pouvoirs de son plus jeune enfant, qui ne pouvait plus les utiliser.

\- Ce n'est que temporaire, précisa-t-il à Joseph. Un jour, tes pouvoirs se réveilleront. Mais tu seras assez grand pour pouvoir apprendre à les maîtriser.

Les toutes dernières paroles que Joseph entendra de son père. Alors qu'il allait lui poser des questions, la porte de l'entrée de la maison explosa. Sur le parvis se tenait un homme que Joseph ne connaissait pas et qui avait un air mauvais. Aussitôt, Natoo entraîna ses enfants avec elle à l'arrière de la maison, tandis que Kemar resta face à l'homme.

Il y eut des cris, des bruits de fracas, mais Joseph ne comprenait pas. Déjà le reste de se fratrie se dispersa un peu partout, malgré les ordres de leur mère de se regrouper pour n'oublier personne.

\- Maman !

 _-_ Joseph, va-t'en ! Cours loin d'ici !

\- Maman, pourquoi Papa...

\- Joseph ne discute pas !

\- Mais je ne veux pas par...

L'explosion survint à ce moment _-_ là _._ Sa mère se jeta sur lui, lui évitant une mort certaine. Mais sa mère, quant à elle... L'enfant, apeuré, courut hors d'haleine. D'autres explosions survinrent. Et il perdit connaissance.

A son réveil, Joseph s'aperçut qu'il se trouvait à plusieurs mètres de sa maison, sous des décombres. Là où jusqu'à il y a peu se tenait son lieu de vie ne restait qu'un tas fumant de débris. Et par-ci par-là, au milieu de bouts d'affaires personnelles de ses proches, des os calcinés. Tous les membres de sa famille se trouvaient là, méconnaissables. Le jeune demi-ange comprit rapidement qu'il était le seul survivant. Il n'avait que six ans et il était seul au monde. Errant seul dans la forêt, dans les rues, il pleurait, pleurait, pleurait. Et quand les larmes coulaient, les gens qu'il croisait le prenaient en pitié. On lui donnait à manger, à boire, on le logeait. Traumatisé par son expérience, il ne parlait pas, refusait de s'attacher longtemps à un lieu ou à des personnes. Il ne se doutait même pas que c'était sa nature angélique qui donnait envie aux gens de prendre soin de lui. L'enfant qui grandissait se ressassait les souvenirs heureux avec sa famille et ne pensait plus qu'à une chose : se venger du démon qui avait tué les siens.

Au fil des années, se souvenant parfois des discussions de ses parents, il se rapprocha du monde des chasseurs et voulu devenir à l'instar de sa mère un combattant. Sentant ses pouvoirs toujours sous l'emprise du sceau – il ne se rappelait pas de tous – il décida que ce serait avec sa seule force qu'il battrait son ennemi juré.

Creusant toujours plus la piste des chasseurs sans se faire repérer grâce à sa nature de semi-ange même s'il ne s'en rendait pas compte, Joseph, qui se faisait appeler Yéyé (autant pour l'anonymat que pour laisser l'enfant derrière lui) apprit que François était actuellement le meilleur des chasseurs et chercha à devenir son apprenti. Ce fut ardu, mais en assistant, François l'accepta comme élève malgré sa retraite.

Pendant quatre années, il s'entraîna sous son égide, en compagnie de Foxie, la cousine de François. Là, Yéyé développa malgré sa frêle silhouette des talents de chasseurs et se sentait de plus en plus confiant pour vaincre Florian – devenu Viktor entretemps.

Et le drame, à nouveau, qui le frappa. Foxie, possédée sous les ordres de son ennemi. François qui ne veut pas entendre parler de vengeance. Yéyé qui part seul, plus solitaire que jamais, jusqu'au _Zozan_.

Il ignorait que Fred le reconnut dès le premier regard. Entre les souvenirs du jeune garçon et les traits de Natoo dont il avait hérité, ce fut pour lui une évidence. Fred, qui l'avait recherché quand il s'était rendu compte qu'il avait survécu au massacre – c'était le seul squelette qu'il n'avait pas retrouvé – fut heureux de le revoir, enfin ! Mais il n'en montra rien. Certes, Yéyé semblait être devenu un authentique chasseur – Natoo pouvait en être fier – mais il ne voulait rien révéler de sa vie ni vouloir se mélanger aux autres. Devant son silence, le gérant des lieux ne dit rien. Il révéla néanmoins une partie de la vérité à Andy. S'il lui arrivait quelque chose, il fallait qu'au moins qu'une autre personne sache quel allié particulier était Yéyé. Malgré le mystère et le potentiel danger qui entouraient le semi-ange, par respect envers sa meilleure amie dont il déplorait chaque jour la disparition, Fred accepta son fils et chercha à l'inclure dans le groupe des chasseurs.

Le sceau commençait à se briser, il le voyait. Foxie brûlée, Mathieu sauvé… La puissance enfouie de Yéyé se revenait petit à petit. Un jour, l'enfant de l'ange déchu qu'il était sera tout puissant face au démon. Et ils gagneraient, il le savait.

* * *

\- …et comme je savais que j'aurais besoin d'aide, je suis venu vous voir. Je suis conscient que je ne peux rien seul face à Viktor. J'ai mal commencé mes rapports avec vous, mais je suis néanmoins heureux de vous avoir rencontré. Vous êtes tous proches et protecteurs les uns aux autres. Ça me rappelle ma famille.

Yéyé acheva son récit. Tout le monde le regardait, interloqué.

\- Mais ce… Ce n'est pas possible ?

Antoine exprima tout haut l'opinion générale.

\- C'est la vérité, assura Andy, la voix grave. Mon père m'a avoué des éléments qui correspondent. Et pourquoi Yéyé nous mentirait ?

\- Et Viktor craignait réellement Yéyé, plus que les autres, confirma Mathieu.

Andy s'approcha de Yéyé.

\- Viktor, qui portait à ce moment-là un autre nom, a assassiné ma mère quand j'étais très jeune. Il s'en est pris à mon oncle, à mon frère et voilà que par sa faute mon père est mort. Il est probable qu'il soit mort aussi dans l'explosion, mais les autres démons sont encore bien vivants et menaçants. Je comprends ta douleur, tu es celui que Viktor redoutait le plus et celui qui a le plus de chance de vaincre nos ennemis. Je choisis de te faire confiance et de te suivre dans ton combat.

Alexis s'avança à son tour vers Yéyé.

\- Mes parents, parce qu'ils étaient de grands chasseurs, ont été assassinés des mains de Viktor. J'ai en quelque sorte vécu les mêmes horreurs que toi. Comme Andy, je t'accorde ma confiance dans ce combat, puisque tu es le plus puissant d'entre nous.

Il fut rapidement suivi de ses frères, puis par Nyo et Mathieu, témoins de ses capacités. Puis par tous les autres. Cette confiance aveugle gênait Yéyé. Seul François, parce qu'il était toujours bâillonné, gardait le silence. Plus unis et confiants que jamais, malgré leur grand deuil, les chasseurs retrouvaient l'espoir d'enfin vaincre l'ennemi.

On toqua à la porte. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que toute l'assemblée, déjà emplie de diverses émotions, s'arme avec rapidité, prête à attaquer le visiteur inattendu.

La porte s'ouvrit sur un visage qui provoqua une certaine surprise, surtout pour ceux qui l'avaient vu pour la première fois il y a peu.

\- Jigmé Théaux ? s'exclama Benjamin, surpris.

\- En chair et en os ! Mais je ne suis pas venu seul !

En effet, derrière lui vint Bruce, des feuilles plein les mains. Et juste à ses côtés…

\- Tim ! hurla Andy en se jetant dans ses bras.

Bruce, qui se fichait des retrouvailles aussi émouvantes fussent-elles, se tourna vers Yéyé.

\- Ainsi, dit-il, voici l'un des deux espoirs contre les démons.

\- L'un des deux ? répéta Yéyé, perdu.

\- Il y a tant de choses que tu ignores sur toi et les tiens…

* * *

 **Ah bah oui, des révélations oui, mais pas tout d'un coup, ce serait trop facile sinon XD Ne vous plaignez pas, vous savez que c'est ma façon de faire ^^**

 **Review ?**


	12. Chapitre 11 : Anges et démons

**Coucou les mandragores !**

 **Voici un chapitre court (comme quoi je peu en écrire !) mais qui est important avant la dernière partie de l'histoire. Car la fin est proche. Et j'en suis un peu triste.**

 **Bonne lecture ! =D**

* * *

 **Chapitre 11 : Anges et démons**

La fumée noirâtre qui arriva dans le repère des démons indiqua à ces derniers le retour de Viktor. Il reprit possession du corps habituel.

\- Tu n'es pas mort…, souffla avec joie Seb.

\- Non mon frère, jamais. Ce Fred était doué, il aurait pu m'avoir avec ses explosions. Mais un démon reste toujours plus fort que l'homme et ses armes. Le possédé est mort lui.

Un gémissement pitoyable se fit entendre. L'ami de Jérémy, qui se trouvait attaché plus loin, craqua en comprenant ce qu'il venait de se passer.

\- Tu veux que je lui brise la nuque ? demanda Bob. Ce serait amusant.

\- Non, gardons-le encore en vie. Le corps de Victor est presque mort. L'autre le remplacera bientôt.

\- On fait quoi ? s'intéressa Foxie.

\- On attaque au plus vite. Yéyé va apprendre la vérité sur ses origines, et ça, ce n'est pas bon pour nous.

* * *

L'ensemble des chasseurs, qui avaient entendu la dernière phrase énigmatique – même Andy et Tim pourtant tout à leur retrouvailles – rêvaient d'en savoir plus. Mais Bruce n'était pas du même avis.

\- Jigmé, où se trouve mon Brandy ? Sers m'en un verre, j'ai soif.

\- Et mettre des tâches sur les tapis et la moquette ? glapit Gwenaëlle. Hors de question !

\- Tu étais plus sympa quand tu chassais encore.

\- Retenez-moi de l'étriper !

\- Vous avez des informations importantes et refusez de les dévoiler tout de suite ? releva Alexis.

\- Etes-vous si pressé ? demanda Bruce.

\- Oui ! répondit Yéyé.

\- Discutons d'abord du prix, voulez-vous ? Entre l'importance des informations que je suis le seul à détenir et le jeune que j'ai ramené, ça va vous coûter cher !

Le temps d'un battement de cils, l'homme fut plaqué contre le mur par une Andy furieuse.

\- Mon père vient de mourir, connard ! Sois tu nous livres tes infos et on a une chance de survire, toi y compris, soit tu nous fait perdre du temps et, si tu survis à toute la merde qui va arriver, et nous aussi, ce sera toi notre prochaine cible !

Bruce commençait à ne plus pouvoir respirer normalement tant Andy forçait sur sa gorge. Alors qu'il allait tourner de l'œil, Jigmé réussit à les séparer.

\- Le vieux, lui dit-il, se serait bien que tu ne clamses pas tout de suite, j'ai pas encore reçue ma paie ce mois-ci.

Bruce toussa fortement avant de se relever avec un semblant de dignité.

\- Bon, bon, puisque la jeunesse est incapable d'attendre de nos jours…

Il s'épousseta et aperçut à ce moment-là François.

\- Mais ! Mais que fait-il bâillonné et attaché comme ça ?

\- C'est un traître qui travaille à la solde de Viktor, répondit Ginger.

\- François ?

Bruce ne perdit pas son temps en question et alla enlever le bâillon.

\- Toi, un traître ?

\- Cessez de me condamner sans connaître les raisons !

\- Tu as travaillé pour nos ennemis, répliqua froidement Mathieu en le regardant d'un air glacial. Tu les aidais à gagner pendant qu'on était ses esclaves ! Comment as-tu pu, alors que tes propres cousins…

\- Justement c'est pour eux que j'ai fait ça !

Son hurlement fit cesser toute envie de lui parler sèchement.

\- Ces putains de démons détiennent mes cousins, la seule famille qu'il me reste ! Alors pour les protéger j'ai passé un pacte avec Viktor : en échange de renseignements et d'aide, et me rendrait Victor et Foxie en vie et libres. J'ai été égoïste envers vous, mais allez-vous sérieusement m'en blâmer ?

\- On a perdu des proches nous aussi, pourtant personne n'a trahi, lui rappela Fanta.

\- Pensez ce que vous voulez, mais je ne renie pas mes actes, même si c'est terminé.

\- Comment ? Tu ne souhaites plus notre perte ? ironisa Nina.

\- A quoi ça servirait ? Il sait que vous savez pour moi, ma couverture n'existe plus.

\- Tu voudrais te battre avec nous ? Après ce que tu as fait ? s'offusqua Kriss.

\- Mes cousins sont autant en danger qu'avant, je souhaite les libérer des démons, tout comme vous.

\- Comment veux-tu qu'on puisse te faire à nouveau confiance ? C'est impossible !

\- Je vous assure que je ne ferai plus de faux pas ! Nous sommes dans le même camp !

\- Nous ne…

\- Il dit la vérité.

Yéyé avait parlé d'une façon très calme en fixant François.

\- Comment tu peux en être si sûr ? demanda Nyo.

\- Je ne serais pas dire comment, mais je le sens. Il dit la vérité maintenant.

Du fait des dernières révélations, l'affirmation fut accordée sur la nature angélique du chasseur.

\- C'est étrange, mais je le sens aussi, dit tout à coup Tim.

\- Que dis-tu ? s'inquiéta sa sœur.

\- Je sens cette vérité. C'est un peu comme quand j'avais des visions du futur ou des connexions avec des personnes au loin dans le présent, je sais que c'est vrai, mais je ne sais pas comment c'est possible.

\- Tu… Tim, tu aurais du sang d'ange dans les veines, toi aussi ?

\- Non, affirma Bruce. C'est du sang de démon.

Tout le monde se retourna vers lui, plus ahuri que jamais.

\- Je suis à moitié un démon ? balbutia Tim, perdu.

\- Non, tu es né humain – et tu l'es toujours du reste. Mais quand tu avais six mois le Viktor de l'époque t'as fait boire un peu de son sang. Ta mère l'a vu faire et s'est interposée, alors Viktor l'a tuée.

\- C'est donc pour ça…, murmura Andy, choquée.

\- Tu as donc des capacités hors-normes, Tim. Après, ce que Viktor veut de toi, je n'en sais rien. Le plus dangereux reste pour le moment Yéyé. Avec l'autre.

\- Justement, tout à l'heure vous avez dit que j'étais l'un des deux espoirs, je crois, se rappela Yéyé.

\- Oui, c'est le cas. Tu n'es pas le seul demi-ange qui existe.

L'espoir éclaira un temps les traits de Yéyé.

\- Un autre membre de ma famille a survécu ?

\- Non. Désolé de te décevoir, mais tes souvenirs ne t'ont pas trompé : ceux que tu as connu et aimés sont morts il y a longtemps.

\- Je… vois.

\- Cependant, juste avant de rencontrer ta mère, ton père s'est accouplé le temps d'une nuit avec une femme. Il ignorait ce qu'était le sexe et la femme était entreprenante. Bref, il en est né un fils quelques mois plus tard. Il s'appelle Didi Chandouidoui, a les mêmes capacités que toi et sachant depuis longtemps qui il est, traque les démons en solitaire. J'ai envoyé un ami le chercher et l'amener ici. Les deux seuls enfants survivants de l'ange déchu contre les démons… C'est une victoire presque assurée !

\- Presque, le reprit par habitude Jigmé.

\- Aucune chance ! asséna une voix derrière eux.

Yéyé comme François se figèrent, reconnaissant la propriétaire de ladite voix. Dans l'entrée de la suite se tenait Foxie. Les mains et les bras ensanglantés, le regard mauvais, elle activait déjà ses pouvoirs.

\- Alors, prêts à tous crever ?

* * *

 **Review ? :3**


	13. Chapitre 12 : Trop de victimes

**Coucou les mandragores !**

 **Je vous l'avais dit la dernière fois, on s'approche de la fin. Effectivement, l'histoire se termine d'ici deux chapitres. Ça fera environ un an en durée de vie de cette fic x)**

 **Sinon, cette histoire a débuté avec un scénario défini, où notamment Yéyé et Foxie sont en couple, parce qu'à ce moment-là ils l'étaient dans la vie IRL. Du coup j'ai pris en compte ce point pour un peu modifier le scénario (je comprends que pour un couple qui n'existe plus écrire sur lui peut déplaire).**

 **WARNING : du sang et des morts !**

 **Bonne lecture ! =D**

* * *

 **Chapitre 12 : Trop de victimes**

Foxie leur laissa à peine le temps de réagir. Déjà, ses doigts crépitèrent et un éclair jaillit d'une paume qui toucha en plein cœur Bruce, le plus proche d'elle. La victime succomba aussitôt et atterrit raide morte sur le sol.

\- Non ! s'écria Jigmé.

Il se serait reçu le prochain coup si Nina ne s'était pas jeté sur lui pour les faire rouler plus loin. Tandis qu'Antoine libéra François de ses liens, Kriss, Ginger, Benjamin et Ana se précipitèrent contre l'ennemi. Ils tirèrent sur le démon, mais entre son agilité et sa capacité à faire voler des objets, aucune belle ne l'atteignit. Malgré les talents indéniables des chasseurs, Foxie possédée était trop forte.

\- On va se faire tuer si on reste ici ! hurla Gwenaëlle. L'hôtel va finir par s'écrouler ! On peut fuir par cette fenêtre !

Andy entraîna Tim en direction de la fenêtre et ils virent comment ils pouvaient fuir : entre les balcons et la tuyauterie, tout le monde pouvait se faufiler jusqu'en bas sans encombre. Gwenaëlle montra le chemin.

\- Nina ! cria Fanta. Va-t'en !

\- Hors de question ! riposta celle-ci.

\- Tu n'as pas encore entièrement récupéré, tu ne peux combattre le démon. Va-t'en et aide ceux qui sont dans le besoin !

Nina allait encore protester mais elle remarqua l'inertie de Jigmé et se ravisant, lui prit le bras et l'entraîna dehors. De même, Antoine et Nyo bousculaient Mathieu et tous fuirent.

Les autres chasseurs continuaient à combattre Foxie. Alexis s'approcha de Yéyé.

\- Tu as réussi à la blesser la dernière fois, c'est ça ?

\- Oui, mais ce fut un hasard.

\- Tu as des pouvoirs, tu accomplis des miracles, fais en un autre ! On va te couvrir !

Lui et ses frères, François, Fanta et ceux qui combattaient déjà mettaient tous leurs espoirs en lui, le semi-ange, dont le sang d'ange déchu coulant dans ses vaines. Sauf que Yéyé ignorait quoi faire. Quoi que faisaient ses coéquipiers, rien n'atteignait l'ennemie. Aucune balle, couteau, quelconque objet ou coup de poing.

Cependant, adaptant leur stratégie d'attaque à celle des différents élèves de Frédéric Baboulaz, tout fut plus au moins coordonné pour que Yéyé puisse frapper. Le chasseur attendit de voir un angle d'attaque pour foncer. Il le repéra assez vite et sans savoir quoi faire, courut vers sa bien-aimée. Il ne désirait pas lui faire du mal, mais l'immobiliser, voire faire fuir le démon en elle à ce simple contact. Alors que Foxie était stabilisée parce qu'elle devait se concentrer pour éviter de se faire toucher, lui put fonça.

Se fiant à ses souvenirs – et à son envie – il se jeta sur elle, comme s'il l'enlaçait. Aussitôt Foxie hurla d'une voix surhumaine, criarde et horrible à entendre. La créature repoussa avec force Yéyé qui fut projeté contre le mur. S'il se fit mal au dos lors du choc, retomber sur le lit amortit le tout. Mais si le démon s'était libéré du semi-ange, il fut démuni le temps de quelques secondes. Les chasseurs en profitèrent pour l'atteindre. Une balle dans la jambe, faisant hurler Foxie qui tomba à genoux. Elle continua néanmoins à utiliser ses pouvoirs pour balancer les objets. Elle se jeta même sûr Jérémy, faisant fi de la douleur, pour le frapper à plusieurs reprises. Elle le massacrait littéralement avec sa force surhumaine. Si personne n'arrivait à le sortit de ses griffes…

Yéyé était encore sonné et luttait pour reprendre ses esprits. La douleur le lancinait et sa vue était trouble depuis sa chute, mais il reprenait peu à peu contact avec la réalité. Ce fut pour cela qu'il entendit parfaitement le coup de feu. Au départ, il n'y fait pas attention, ce n'était pour lui qu'un énième tir dans cette bataille. Puis il vit. Il vit Foxie se reculer et tituber, regardant sur sa poitrine la tâche écarlate qui s'agrandissait rapidement. Puis la jeune femme s'écroula.

\- Non !

Yéyé se précipita sur elle et prit son pouls, mais il ne sentit rien. Foxie était morte, le démon avec elle. Le chasseur hurla de douleur en serrant le corps tant aimé contre lui. Il ne pouvait le croire, celle qu'il aimait ne pouvait être morte. Pas alors qu'il s'était juré de la sauver ! C'était trop rapide, trop brutal. C'était impossible, il refusait cette réalité.

\- Yéyé ! Viens vite, l'hôtel menace de s'écrouler !

La voix d'Ana lui paraissait être si lointaine, comme si elle venait de très loin. Mais Yéyé refusait de l'écouter. Les larmes glissèrent, nombreuses, sur ses joues. Certaines vinrent s'écrouler sur le visage inerte du corps contre lui.

\- Foxie, murmurait-il pour lui-même. Tu ne peux pas être morte, c'est impossible ! On s'était promis de toujours être ensembles, tu te souviens ?

Des bruits de craquements au sol et de lézardes aux murs se firent entendre. Le bâtiment avait été considérablement endommagé par les attaques démoniaques et voilà qu'il s'effritait.

\- Yéyé !

François le souleva de force et lui hurla dessus.

\- Tu tiens à mourir bêtement écrasé ? Viens vite où tu es foutu !

\- Et bien que je meure ! Je m'en fous maintenant !

\- Ne fais pas l'enfant !

\- Laisse-moi !

Pourquoi ne partait-il pas ? Yéyé avait entendu les autres s'en aller par la fenêtre, petit à petit. S'ils désiraient survivre, c'était leur choix. Lui s'était décidé à ne plus vivre si sa belle n'était plus non plus. Mais François ne rendit pas les armes.

\- Yéyé, tu crois que c'est ce qu'elle aurait voulu ? Que c'est ce que ta famille aurait voulu ?

\- Ne parle pas d'eux comme ça ! Tu ne…

\- Foxie était ma cousine ! J'ai veillé sur elle pendant des années et je suis fou de douleur aussi ! Mais se laisser mourir n'est pas lui rendre honneur, crois-moi ! Vis pour elle, chasse les démons en sa mémoire, et là peut-être tu auras le droit de décider si la vie vaut la peine d'être vécue ! Tant que Viktor est en vie, nous sommes tous en danger, il y aura d'autres victimes. C'est ce que tu veux ?

\- …Non !

\- Alors viens !

Tout en continuant de serrer le corps de la défunte contre lui, Yéyé se releva, armée d'une volonté nouvelle. Il suivit son ancien mentor par la fenêtre et tous deux fuirent l'hôtel. Juste à temps d'ailleurs : ce dernier s'écroula juste après leur fuite. Yéyé déglutit. Encore quelques secondes, et il aurait été ensevelit…

Le bâtiment se trouvait en bordure de Clermont-Ferrand, mais la ville était très proche, aussi les bruits étranges attiraient les curieux. Profitant de la fumée provoquée par la chute de l'hôtel, les chasseurs fuirent au loin. Instinctivement, ils allaient tous en direction du Zozan kebab, quand bien même ce dernier n'existait plus. Pourtant, le groupe ne put aller loin : à mi-chemin, le dragon qu'avaient ramené le groupe de La Ferté-Bernard s'agitait furieusement dans le ciel. Le véhicule en tête s'arrêta et Ginger en sortit.

\- Lev ! hurla-t-elle. Que se passe-t-il ?

Le dragon ne répondit pas, continuant de virevolter de façon anormale. Les autres chasseurs, quoique moins intéressés par le dragon que la chasseuse rousse, sortirent des voitures pour regarder ce spectacle en essayant de comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

Sauf Yéyé. Car ce dernier venait de se rappeler d'une chose. Il n'y avait qu'une seule armer et quelques balles au monde qui pouvaient tuer le démon et l'humain dans le même corps. La fameux Colt. Et il n'y avait qu'une seule personne à la posséder.

\- François !

Il sortit de la voiture à son tour, abandonnant précieusement Foxie sur le siège. Le susnommé se retourna à son appel.

\- Yéyé ?

Il évita de justesse une droite du plus jeune.

\- Mais enfin Yéyé, qu'est-ce que tu fous !

\- Tu l'as tuée ! Espèce d'ordure tu l'as tuée !

\- Ce n'est pas moi.

\- Menteur !

\- J'ai filé le Colt à la personne qui a tiré.

\- POURQUOI ?

François évita une nouvelle attaque et bloqua Yéyé qui ne pouvait plus bouger.

\- Le démon était trop fort, il nous aurait tous tué. C'est limite si Jeremy n'y est pas passé. Il est actuellement dans un sal état et ses frères s'occupent de lui du mieux qu'ils peuvent. Tu aurais voulu qu'on meurt tous ?

\- Foxie ne méritait pas de mourir !

\- Je sais ! Tu crois que je suis heureux d'avoir fait ça ? Tu crois que je saute de joie à l'idée que ma cousine adorée soit morte ? Détrompe-toi ! J'aurais préféré la voir vivante avec nous, souriante et pleine de vie. Mon seul confort, si je peux dire ça, est d'avoir respecté ma promesse…

\- Ta promesse ?

\- Quand Victor s'est fait avoir, Foxie m'a obligé à jurer que si elle se faisait posséder à son tour, je devrais la tuer. Elle préférait vivre libre qu'esclave. Elle avait la même promesse à tenir vis-à-vis de moi.

\- Je… Je l'ignorais.

\- Qu'est-ce que cela aurait changé ?

François relâcha Yéyé et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

\- Je me déteste pour ce que j'ai fait, mais c'était le moins pire des scénarios.

\- LE DRAGON ARRIVE SUR NOUS !

Le cri d'alerte d'Antoine les fit revenir à la réalité. En effet, le dragon volait en direction toute sur le groupe, les forçant à plonger à terre pour éviter de se faire toucher par la vitesse de l'animal. Mais les chasseurs purent voir les fumées noires suivre Lev.

\- Les démons !

Ces derniers comprirent qu'ils avaient été repérés. Tenter de s'emparer des êtres humains était vain : ils étaient armés et parés d'objets dangereux à leurs yeux, tel le Colt ou de l'eau bénite. Les fumées noires partirent rapidement dans une autre direction.

\- C'était un coup monté ! devina Fanta. Foxie devait nous occuper tandis qu'ils essayaient de s'emparer du dragon.

\- ATTENTION ! hurla Kriss.

Les voitures se soulevèrent au point de léviter à une dizaine de mètres du sol.

\- Jeremy ! hurla Alexis.

Comme Foxie, le chasseur blessé se trouvait encore dans un véhicule. Soudain, toutes les voitures se mirent à bouger de façon rapide vers le sol. Elles visaient les chasseurs. Ceux-ci coururent ou se jetèrent plus loin pour éviter de mourir écrasés. Mais tout le monde ne fut pas si rapide.

Ana mourut sur le coup, recevant en pleine tête la voiture où reposait Foxie. Fanta évita de justesse de périr écrasé, mais un bout de roue percutant son épaule, celle-ci fut démise. Jigmé n'eut pas cette chance. Se jetant au dernier moment au sol, ses jambes furent littéralement broyées, ainsi que son bassin. Il laissa échapper des sons de pure agonie avant de rendre l'âme. Quant à Jeremy, vu l'état de la troisième voiture et le sang qui gisait sur les brisures de vitres, son actuel état n'échappa à personne.

\- Non Jeremy ! cria David.

L'une des voitures explosa. Les chasseurs survivants, éplorés et blessés (des débris les ayant touchés), tentèrent de fuir le plus rapidement possible. Pas le temps de pleurer les morts, il fallait déjà survivre.

Yéyé s'inquiétait : où se trouvaient les démons ? Leurs pouvoirs avaient agi mais il ne les voyait pas. Avaient-ils fui ? Une sorte de sens à lui ne les sentait plus. Les aurait-il donc laissé en paix ? Tout à coup, il eut le souffle coupé. Il ne put avancer un cri de surprise s'échappa de ses lèvres.

\- Yéyé ?

Les autres l'avaient entendu. Que lui arrivait-il ? Le semi-ange cherchait à comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Il avait comme une impression de familiarité. Mais d'où ?

\- Papa ?

Une moto avec deux hommes à son bord arriva sur place. Ils enlevèrent leur casque.

\- On vous a enfin trouvé ! s'écria le chauffeur.

\- Patrick Baud ? reconnut Benzaie. Mais ça faisait des années que…

\- J'ai pris ma retraite, oui. Mais Bruce m'a contacté il y a peu pour que je retrouve un petit protégé à lui. C'est maintenant chose faite.

L'autre motard enleva son casque pour dévoiler un visage inconnu, aussi se présenta-t-il.

\- Je m'appelle Didi Chandouidoui. Je suis un semi-ange. Et d'après ce que je sens, mon jeune demi-frère est ici…

Se fiant à ses sens, Didi chercha son parent. Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de yéyé et la même surprise se lu sur le visage des deux.

\- Oh !

 _Ainsi, voici le fils que mon père a conçu avant de rencontrer ma mère…_

C'était jusqu'à maintenant inconcevable, mais le voir devant lui… Yéyé le croyant, le sentait. Les deux fils survivants de l'ange déchu s'approchèrent l'un de l'autre, ne sachant quoi se dire.

\- Où se trouve Bruce ? demanda Patrick.

\- Bruce est mort, lui apprit Andy. Les démons nous ont attaqué ! Ils peuvent le faire de nouveau, il faut fuir !

\- Pour le moment, commença Yéyé, les démons sont loin. Je ne le sens pas. Ils…

Un sens l'alerta : le danger arrivait à grand pas. Didi l'avait également pressenti, puisqu'il leva la tête en direction du danger en question.

\- JE RETIRE CE QUE J'AI DIT ! hurla Yéyé. ILS ARRIVENT !

Un car qui allait se rendre à Clermont-Ferrand s'arrêta brusquement au bord de la route non loin d'eux. Tous les occupants avaient été assassinés, à l'exception des démons qui en sortirent. Les visages familiers de Seb et Bob, mais les démons en hôte. Déjà, Seb faisait léviter le car pour le jeter contre ses ennemis tandis que Bob créa un mur de flammes autour de lui.

Ils allaient tous mourir.

Didi interpella soudainement son frère.

\- Yéyé, concentre toute ton énergie angélique en toi et prends ma main !

\- Mais que…

\- Ne conteste pas et fais ce que je te dis !

Le plus jeune ne savait pas comment concerter cette fameuse énergie angélique mais y pensa fortement. Une aura se créa autour de lui, similaire à celle qui venait d'apparaître autour de Didi. Au final, constata Yéyé, ce n'était pas si difficile. C'était même _naturel_.

Alors il prit la main de son interlocuteur.

Une vague intense d'énergie pure sortit de cette poigne et toucha les alentours à plusieurs kilomètres à la ronde.

* * *

 **Oh tout plein de morts !**

 **Vos pronostics sur les survivants ? XD**

 **Review ? :D**


	14. Chapitre 13 : Deux frères

**Coucou les mandragores !**

 **Avant-dernier chapitre de la fic ! Pas énormément, surtout des révélations et des plans, mais c'est un chapitre ultra décisif pour la fin ^^**

 **PsychoPanda : Merci bb, parfait comme toi *coeurs***

 **ErwinaMadDark : Là Jérémy n'était pas trop en état XD Oui, Didi ! J'ai décidé de l'ajouter vu qu'il s'est mis cette année à regarder SPN et qu'il a aimé ^^**

 **Bonne lecture ! =D**

* * *

 **Chapitre 13 : Deux frères**

Cette énergie pure se propagea telle une onde de choc jusqu'à un kilomètre à la ronde.

Yéyé regarda avec surprise Didi. Que venait-il de se passer ? Ce simple contact, s'il ne fit rien aux chasseurs, toucha de plein fouet les démons. Tous virent Bob et Seb hurler avant de tomber par terre en bougeant dans tous les sens.

\- Les démons sont vulnérables ! s'écria Kriss.

Les corps possédés gesticulaient dans tous les sens, comme s'ils souffraient. Yéyé _sentit_ ce qu'il se passait : leurs ennemis étaient en train de perdre le contrôle sur les possédés.

\- Vite ! le prévint Didi. Ils vont rester dans cet état seulement une minute ou deux ! Il faut en profiter !

\- Mais tu veux faire quoi ? Je vois déjà Alexis sortir son livre pour les exorciser.

\- Trop long ! Suis-moi et fais comme moi !

Didi se précipita sur les démons et se jeta littéralement dans les bras de Seb qui essaya vainement de le rejeter. Quand les peaux entrèrent en contact, une aura d'énergie, quelque peu similaire à celle qui avait recouvert Yéyé en soignant Mathieu, se rendit visible. Didi serra davantage et ferma les yeux, se concentrant. Seb hurla. Mais au fur et à mesure que la fumée noire s'échappait de son corps, tous comprirent que ce n'était guère l'humain mais le démon qui souffrait. Ce dernier finit par disparaître, comme s'il était complètement anéanti.

\- Yéyé, à toi ! supplia Didi en s'écroulant par terre, tenant un Seb inanimé.

Le plus jeune des semi anges s'empara de Bob en ayant aucune idée de comment procéder. Toutefois, son côté angélique prit le dessus et son pouvoir agit. Ce fut au tour de Bob d'hurler. Le processus se répéta : le démon dut quitter le corps et disparu. Mais Yéyé ne put savourer sa victoire : épuisé, il perdit connaissance.

* * *

Yéyé regardait la lune. Elle était presque entièrement noire. Une couleur à l'image de son humeur. Il attendait au carrefour. Tout le rituel avait été fait, il restait plus qu'à attendre. Attendre ce foutu démon.

\- Ta présence ne me surprends pas.

Yéyé se retourna pour voir un homme au visage et au corps décharné.

Viktor.

\- Il fait beau ce soir, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je suis venu ici pour établir un pacte, pas pour discuter !

\- Attends, te voir me supplier tel un chien est un spectacle délicieux !

Yéyé irradiait de haine : cette ordure avait assassiné sa famille et Foxie était morte par sa faute. Il le détestait et pourtant, il avait besoin de lui présentement.

\- Ressuscite Foxie et mon âme t'appartient dans dix ans !

\- Et si je refusais ton offre ? Si je te tuais à la place ?

\- Tu as peur de moi et de mes capacités, tu ne me tueras pas.

\- Cela n'empêche pas un refus de ma part.

\- RECUSSITE-LA !

La scène disparut en une seconde et le noir s'installa. Une main se posa sur le front brulant de Yéyé tandis qu'une voix lui parvint, très loin.

\- Il délire, il rêve peut-être de choses absurdes. Il a encore besoin de repos.

Le silence se fit et Yéyé plongea dans les ténèbres.

* * *

\- Mathieu, ça ne sert à rien de rester à son chevet. Il ne se réveillera pas comme ça.

\- Il m'a sauvé, Antoine. Je sais que ça ne sert à rien, mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher.

\- Allez vous reposer tous les deux, vous en avez besoin.

\- Mais Didi...

\- C'est mon petit frère, je sais ce qu'il traverse, ne vous inquiétez pas. Je suis le mieux placé pour l'aider.

Yéyé entendit les deux amis chasseurs s'éloigner. Comprenant qu'il était inconscient, il se força à se réveiller. La réalité lui parvint petit à petit, avec des sons toujours plus audibles et la luminosité qui s'intensifia. Ses paupières papillonnèrent avant de pouvoir les garder ouverts. La pièce où il se trouvait était plongée dans la pénombre, laissant toutefois filtrer des rayons de soleil là où les rideaux étaient mal tirés. Didi le fixait avec intensité. Yéyé ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit.

\- Ne force pas tes cordes vocales, petit frère, tu n'es pas encore habitué à utiliser tes pouvoirs, ton corps te l'a fait comprendre.

Voyant l'air interrogateur du plus jeune, Didi se fit un devoir d'expliquer.

\- On se trouve dans une grande maison pas loin de Clermont-Ferrand. Ça a l'air d'être une maison secondaire car elle est entretenue et est inoccupée pour le moment. On a un peu forcé la serrure et depuis on reste ici, le temps de récupérer. Bob et Seb sont dans un mauvais état, mais leur santé s'améliore de jour en jour, tout le monde est confiant. Les voir ainsi redonne de l'espoir au groupe qui en a bien besoin, vu les morts. Ça et nous. A leurs yeux on est leurs sauveurs et limite leur unique chance. C'est peut-être vrai.

\- ...s'est pass...oi ?

\- Ce qu'on a fait ? C'est un pouvoir que nous possédons. On peut exorciser les démons si on entre en contact avec le possédé. Mais on ne peut pas le faire souvent, ça consomme énormément de notre énergie. Même moi qui l'ai déjà effectué quelques fois, ça m'épuise. Alors toi, forcément que ça mis dans un tel état ! Tu t'habitueras au fil du temps. Par contre l'onde d'énergie, ça m'a un peu surpris. Je savais qu'en théorie il pouvait se passer quelque chose, mais je ne savais pas quoi. Mais ça a été bénéfique pour nous, bon.

\- Comment...uhai wa ?

\- On a plusieurs années de différence, tous les deux. J'étais ado quand notre père est mort. J'étais aussi puissant que toi, mais contrairement à toi, j'étais capable de me contrôler. Père venait parfois me voir et apprendre à bien utiliser mes dons. Ma mère acceptait ça. Ta mère savait pour moi et l'acceptait, même si toi et tes frères et sœur l'ignoraient. Il n'y avait que Bruce, parce qu'il sait toujours tout, qui savait aussi qui j'étais. Alors après la mort de Père, il s'est intéressé à mon cas et a fait en sorte de dissimuler mon existence aux yeux des autres pour éviter que les démons ne me tuent. Quand j'ai commencé à chasser à ma manière, Bruce a réussi à convaincre Patrick Baud, pourtant chasseur solitaire, de me prendre sous son aile, toujours par mesure de sécurité. Et là, il y a quelques jours, j'apprends que j'ai un petit frère qui a survécu à l'attaque et qui a besoin de mon aide car Viktor et les siens sont sur le point d'anéantir tous les chasseurs subsistants. Du coup j'ai pas hésité à répondre à l'appel de Bruce pour venir aider. Il est hors de question que Viktor te tue, petit frère !

Ces révélations chamboulèrent complètement Yéyé. Lui qui avait perdu les siens bien trop tôt, voilà que le grand frère dont il avait appris l'existence juste avant l'attaque et la mort de sa bien-aimée s'inquiétait pour lui et le maternait. L'émotion fut telle que les larmes coulèrent.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas petit frère, ensemble, on vaincra Viktor !

\- Oui...

* * *

Yéyé resta encore une journée au lit avant d'avoir assez de force pour se déplacer. Il se rendit, aidé par Andy et Didi, jusqu'au salon où une réunion se tenait. Tous les chasseurs, Gwenaëlle, Tim et les anciens possédés étaient là. Seb et Bob étaient encore faibles et maigres, aussi étaient-ils assis sur des fauteuils moelleux. Bob était entouré de Bob et Nina, tandis qu'Andy alla rejoindre Tim auprès de son oncle.

\- Bon, commença Kriss, maintenant que nous sommes tous réunis, il faut que nous parlions.

\- Nous devons vaincre ce connard de Viktor ! grinça Alexis. Et le plus tôt sera le mieux !

La mort de Jérémy planait dans ses paroles.

\- Bien sûr que nous allons le vaincre, répondit Benjamin, mais on doit préparer notre attaque.

\- Pourquoi attendre ? explosa David. Cette saleté de démon court librement dans la nature pendant qu'on attend bêtement ici ! Vous voulez qu'on se fasse tuer à notre tour ?

\- Et toi tu veux te faire tuer connement ? rétorqua Nina. Que ton frère soit mort pour rien ?

\- Tu ne sais pas ce…

\- Tais-toi ! hurla Ginger. Ce qui est arrivé à Jérémy est horrible, mais tu n'es pas le seul à avoir subi une perte aujourd'hui ! Nous souffrons tous !

\- Cessez de vous chamailler, intervint Patrick. On a un plan à préparer pour buter du démon.

\- C'est toi qui dit ça ? l'interrogea François. Toi qui ne nous côtois jamais parce que tu préfères être seul ?

\- Je n'ai jamais trahi moi.

\- Vous êtes puérils là ! constata Nyo.

Yéyé écarquilla les yeux. Mais que se passait-il ? La bande si unie d'habitude se morcelait de toute part. Le deuil et l'échec rendaient susceptible tous les chasseurs qui se jetaient à la figure leurs quatre vérités. Leurs nerfs lâchaient et pendant ce temps, aucun plan n'était échafaudé. Lui aussi souffrait, la perte de Foxie lui martelait le cœur, mais il désirait en finir avec Viktor avant tout. Didi se pencha vers lui.

\- Qui est le chef du groupe ?

\- Il n'y en a jamais vraiment eu… Jusqu'à il y a peu, j'aurais dit que c'était Fred, mais il est mort maintenant.

\- Le dénommé Seb, c'est son frère, d'après ce que j'ai compris ?

\- Oui.

\- Il serait le nouveau chef ?

\- Tu as vu son état ? Il lui est impossible d'imposer sa volonté dans ces conditions, même s'il le souhaite.

En effet, Seb fronçait des sourcils, démontrant son mécontentement de la situation. Mais il ne possédait pas l'énergie nécessaire pour ordonner le calme, comme l'avait fait plus d'une fois de son vivant Fred.

\- Si ce n'est que ça… Je peux lui en redonner un peu.

\- Tu es sûr ? Ça va puiser beaucoup d'énergie alors que tu te remets à peine de…

\- Je suis plus endurant que tu le crois. Mais tu as raison, je ne peux pas en ce moment m'amuser à tout donner, vu le combat final qui nous attend. Juste un petit coup de pouce, on va dire !

Yéyé n'en revenait pas : lui et Didi se connaissaient à peine et pourtant, ils se comportaient ensemble comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis dix ans. Leur complicité s'était installée naturellement et même si Yéyé avait encore du mal à se dire qu'il avait un grand frère, il était déjà proche de lui.

Entre Seb et Didi, il y avait d'abord Bob sur le chemin. Celui-ci cherchait à exprimer tout haut son avis mais son manque de force l'obligeait à marmonner dans sa barbe. Didi l'aperçut et remplissant d'un peu d'énergie angélique sa main – qui fut pour le coup entourée d'une légère aura – et posa brièvement sa main sur l'épaule de Bob. Ce dernier, revigoré par une petite dose d'énergie bienvenue, prit la parole.

\- Si je ne possède plus le pouvoir du feu, je suis bien content d'être revenu parmi vous !

Son intervention inattendue fit s'interrompre tout le monde.

\- Mon p'tit Bob ? s'enquit Fanta.

\- Si je suis ici, c'est parce que nous sommes unis. Ensemble on peut faire des miracles, ce n'est pas le moment de nous diviser !

Il se fatigua et Seb – qui avaient entretemps reçut sa dose – prit le relais.

\- Cessons de nous chamailler et imaginons un plan qui nous permettra de vaincre Viktor !

Didi se rassit aux côtés de Yéyé.

\- Bien joué !

\- Un jour toi aussi tu sauras faire ça naturellement. Je t'apprendrai.

Pendant ce temps, les chasseurs, honteux de leur comportement, imaginaient quoi faire.

\- …Les chasseurs les plus en forme et les moins blessés combattront, décida François. Il faut qu'on fasse un inventaire de nos armes et qu'on pense stratégie.

\- On ignore où se trouve Viktor, intervint Antoine.

Les gens se retournèrent vers les anciens possédés.

\- On ne sait pas, répondit Mathieu. Les démons ont plusieurs planques en même temps. Et on bougeait régulièrement.

\- Et maintenant qu'on n'est plus contrôlés, Viktor a dû changer de planque, indiqua Seb.

\- La nouvelle peut être n'importe où en France, voire même à l'étranger, rajouta Bob.

\- On va devoir fouiller le monde entier ? se désespéra Andy.

\- Non.

C'était Tim qui avait répondu. Il regarda ceux qui le fixaient.

\- Je _sais_ où il se trouve, je le sens en me concentrant. C'est comme mes autres facultés, je ne les contrôle pas vraiment mais c'est fiable. Je sais où se trouve Viktor en temps réel si je le désire. Je peux vous servir de guide.

\- Alors ne perdons pas de temps ! BUUULLLLI… Arf c'est trop fatiguant de crier.

* * *

 **Review ? :D**


	15. Chapitre 14 : Ultime affrontement

**Coucou les mandragores !**

 **Voici donc la fin de L'ange déchu, soit 13 mois après la publication du prologue. En espérant que vous allez aimer cette conclusion ^^**

 **PsychoPanda** **: T'es trop gentille, nyou *cœurs***

 **Pardonnez-moi s'il y a des fautes ou des oublis de mots, la fatigue fait que malgré la relecture je sens que ce n'est pas nickel.**

 **Bonne lecture ! =D**

* * *

 **Chapitre 14 : Ultime affrontement**

Une vieille maison abandonnée, à l'allure décrépie, perdue au milieu de nulle part. L'actuelle planque de Victor.

\- Tu es sûr que c'est ici ? demanda Yéyé.

\- Oui, je peux le sentir, confirma Tim. Il y a une aura mauvaise là-bas.

Non habitué à ce genre de situation, contrairement aux autres, il frissonnait de peur. Andy posa une main sur son épaule, en signe de soutien.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas petit frère, on l'aura ce salaud !

\- Oui...

\- Je sens aussi quelque chose de démoniaque, indiqua Didi. Maintenant que je me concentre, je ressens sa présence.

\- Alors c'est sûr, trancha Alexis. Maintenant il nous faut être prudent. Nous sommes peu nombreux par rapport à d'habitude, il faut faire avec.

Tous les chasseurs n'avaient pu participer à cette traque. Seb et Bob étaient encore dans un état lamentable, Mathieu pas encore remis et effrayé à l'idée de remettre les pieds dans un lieu qui l'a terrorisé, Nina ne pouvait se battre avec sa cheville encore souffrante et Gwenaëlle était dans l'incapacité de se battre à cause d'une vieille blessure. Ces deux dernières veillaient tout de même attentivement sur les deux premiers.

En plus de Yéyé, Didi, Tim, Andy, Alexis, David, Ginger, Kriss, Benjamin, Antoine, Nyo, Fanta et Patrick composait le groupe de chasseurs. Toutefois Tim n'avait jamais appris à se battre, servant surtout de « boussole », et Andy veillait sur lui. Tout reposait sur quelques individus.

\- Sait-il qu'on se trouve ici ? demanda Kriss.

\- Sûrement, répondit Patrick. C'est le plus puissant des démons, il ne faut pas le sous-estimer.

\- Plus puissant des démons ou pas, ce connard va crever de nos mains ! prophétisa Ginger.

Personne ne trouva à redire et Benjamin, qui était le plus proche, ouvrit la porte. Il n'y avait absolument personne.

\- Tim ? s'enquit Andy.

\- Il est tout proche…

\- Il y a une trappe ! trouva Alexis qui avait attentivement scruté les lieux.

\- C'est là-dedans, affirma Tim.

\- T'es sûr de toi, gamin ? le questionna François.

\- Oui !

A plusieurs, ils soulevèrent avec précaution la plaque. Il n'y avait aucun bruit et il faisait sombre à l'intérieur. Excepté les trois premières marches de l'escaliers, il n'y avait que les ténèbres à portée de vue. Pendant que certains sortirent leurs lampes de poches de leurs sacs, Yéyé s'approcha du trou. Ainsi, son ennemi juré se cachait là, tapissé dans le noir ?

Fanta fut le premier à éclairer le sous-sol et il apparut rapidement que ce qu'il y avait sous la trappe était un tunnel, assez long et vide. Il n'était ni très haut ni très large, aussi durent-ils le franchir assez lentement. Le tunnel les conduisit jusque dans une sorte de hangar lui aussi abandonné. Il y avait quelques caisses, vestige du temps où le lieu servait.

\- Vous êtes nombreux à être venus… Quel culot de votre part ! Mais je vais pouvoir me venger n vous tuant tous en même temps.

Viktor se dévoila devant eux, le regard haineux.

\- C'est nous qui sommes là pour nous venger, cracha David. Toi tu n'es qu'une ordure !

\- Cessez de jouer les martyrs ! Tous ces démons à qui vous vous êtes attaqués, c'étaient des membres de ma famille. Vous n'êtes que des pourritures et vous allez me le payer.

D'un mouvement de main, trop rapide pour que quiconque puisse réagir, le démon plaqua l'ensemble du groupe contre un mur. Ils étaient bloqués, ne pouvant effectuer le moindre geste. Seules leurs têtes étaient libres de leurs mouvements.

\- Qui vais-je tuer en premier ? Les saletés d'ange ? Le cousin esseulé ? Le chauve ? Ou toi, Tim ? Dire qu'en te faisant boire du sang de démon alors que tu étais âgé de six mois, j'avais eu de grandes ambitions pour toi ! Mais tu as gâché tes dons et la possibilité que tu serves à mes plans. Dommage pour toi, tu ne m'es plus d'aucune utilité !

Malgré leurs tentatives, personne n'arrivait à se libérer.

\- Yéyé ! chuchota Nyo.

L'interpellé se retourna vers son voisin.

\- Nyo ?

\- Fais un miracle, ce que tu veux, mais délivre nous !

\- Je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre, je ne sais même pas si je peux le faire !

\- Tu en es capable, j'en suis persuadé !

Il y avait une telle conviction dans son regard que Yéyé en fut lui aussi persuadé. Profitant que son ennemi soit distrait grâce à un crachat bien visé d'Antoine, le plus jeune des semi-ange se concentra. Il contracta ses muscles et sans trop savoir comment il y parvint, il libéra de l'énergie de son corps et retrouva la liberté.

\- Mais que…

Viktor allait riposter mais au même moment, Didi se libéra lui aussi de l'attraction et plus puissant que son cadet, il réussit à libérer un à un les autres chasseurs. Mais cet effort lui prit plein d'énergie et il manqua de vaciller sur le coup. Viktor se retrouva vite cerné et il fut pris pour cible de plusieurs balles. Mais il n'avait pas dit son dernier mot.

Utilisant ses pouvoirs, il envoya plusieurs jets enflammés en direction de ses ennemis, de même qu'il envoya des caisses sur les autres, quand il n'utilisait pas ses autres dons. Antoine fut le premier blessé, un coup lui brisant un poignet. Alexis fut brûlé sur une joue. Fanta se prit une caisse sur un pied. Viktor se prit des tirs, mais il ne réagit que peu, comme s'il n'avait pas vraiment mal. La situation devenait critique, personne ne prenait l'avantage, les chasseurs semblaient même être en difficulté.

 _On va perdre ?_

La question, informulée, traversa l'esprit du groupe. Ils avaient peur, tout à coup.

 _Vais-je mourir, comme les autres avant moi ?_

Yéyé perdait espoir, indubitablement. Alors qu'il se demandait comment vaincre, un bruit tonitruant se fit entendre. Un rugissement puissant.

\- Lev ! reconnut Ginger. Lev est ici !

\- Mais comment ? demanda Kriss.

\- Je ne sais pas. A l'odeur ? Au sixième sens ? Ou il nous a suivi ?

Un deuxième rugissement. Une partie du toit s'effondra lorsque le dragon se posa dessus. Viktor se figea instantanément.

\- Un dragon !

\- Les flammes de dragons sont dangereuses voire mortelles pour les démons ! cria Didi.

\- Lev ! hurla Ginger. Projette ton feu sur lui ! C'est notre ennemi et c'est lui qui a voulu te capturer l'autre jour !

\- Qu'il soit cerné ! dit Fanta. On va pouvoir l'exorciser !

Il sortit une Bible de son sac. Il n'en fallu pas plus pour que Viktor cesse d'attaquer et cherche à disparaitre. Dans sa course, il ne vit pas les échanges de regards et hochements de têtes des chasseurs. Et le dragon cracha son feu là où il allait se rendre. Devant ce mur de flammes, Viktor ne pouvait avancer davantage. Mais cela ne l'empêcha de fuir sur le côté.

\- Lev !

Le dragon continua de cracher son feu, guidé par Ginger. Le démon était tellement paniqué à l'idée de se faire toucher qu'il ne remarqua que trop tard le plan des chasseurs. Il se retrouva malgré lui prisonnier d'un cercle.

\- Vous croyez vraiment que vous allez m'exorciser ? Je suis trop puissant pour ça !

\- On n'y a jamais vraiment pensé en fait, répondit Fanta en jetant le livre.

Viktor perdit fatalement du temps à chercher à comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire par-là. Il n'avait qu'à peine commencé à s'extirper du corps que Yéyé se jeta sur lui, les faisant tomber par terre. Le démon sentit le pouvoir angélique le toucher, ce qui le fit souffrir.

\- Ça ne sera pas suffisant pour m'arrêter ! menaça-t-il en serrant les dents.

\- Si !

Didi se jeta à son tour sur Yéyé, s'agrippant à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait. L'explosion d'énergie similaire à celle produite face aux démons Bob et Seb.

Viktor hurla. Ce son fut si inhumain et suraigu que tous les chasseurs crurent perdre leur ouïe. La fumée noire s'extirpa du corps pour disparaître, s'évaporant comme si elle n'avait jamais existé. Quand la fumée eût entièrement disparue, les trois hommes s'écroulèrent à terre, complètement exténués.

\- Pe... Petit frère...

Didi rassembla ses forces et serra Yéyé contre lui.

\- Ça va ?

\- ...oui. Vidé.

\- Ça va passer.

Le reste des chasseurs se précipitèrent vers eux, inquiets.

\- Les gars, vous allez bien ? demanda Fanta.

\- On a connu de meilleurs jours, grimaça Yéyé.

\- On va récupérer, assura l'aîné. Laissez-nous juste le temps. Après on pourra vous soigner.

\- Victor !

François s'agenouilla aux côtés du corps inerte. Fou d'inquiétude, il chercha à ranimer son cousin, ce qu'il réussit à faire au bout d'un moment.

\- Fra… ois…

\- Chut, ne parle pas, tu es trop faible ! Mais on va te soigner et te ramener chez moi. Tu y seras en sécurité.

\- Non…

\- Victor, je…

\- Tue…moi…

Yéyé retint de justesse un hoquet. Pendant cet échange, lui et Didi avaient été soulevés et remis – plus ou moins bien – sur pieds, étant portés par les autres. Mais le semi-ange n'avait rien loupé de la conversation. Il avait cru mal entendre, mais le visage catastrophé de François lui confirma ses craintes.

\- Tu tuer ? Mais tu as perdu la tête ! Je suis ici pour te sauver !

\- François… Mon corps est… il est mort. Il… ne me servi… ra plus. Il est… devenu… inutilisable… C'est fi… fini pour moi…

\- Ne dis pas ça !

\- J'ai trop mal… J'en peux… plus. François… S'il te plait…

\- Non !

\- Fais-le… pour moi…

\- …

\- _S'il te plait_ …

\- Partons, décida Yéyé. Partons tout de suite d'ici.

\- Mais…, commença Kriss.

\- François n'a pas envie de commettre ce geste devant témoin ! intervint Patrick. Ecoutons Yéyé et allons-nous-en immédiatement !

La progression jusqu'à la sortie ne fut pas aisée à cause des blessures, mais ils finirent par pénétrer dans le tunnel et en sortir puis quitter la maison abandonnée.

Malgré cela, ils entendirent avec une netteté qui leur fit froid dans le dos le coup de feu.

* * *

 _Deux ans plus tard._

Andy déposa un bouquet de fleurs sur la tombe de ses parents. Le corps de Fred n'y reposait pas, puisqu'il avait disparu dans l'explosion, mais la jeune femme avait tenu à ce qu'il y ait une inscription symbolique dans le caveau familial, auprès de sa défunte femme.

\- J'ai toujours du mal à me dire qu'il est mort, avoua Tim. Ça fait trop bizarre…

\- J'aimerais aussi qu'il soit là.

\- Dîtes-vous qu'il n'est pas seul, que votre mère est avec lui.

\- Oui…

\- Oncle Seb, dit tout à coup Andy, pourquoi Ginger n'est pas là ?

\- Ginger ? Pourquoi serait-elle ici ?

\- Parce que tu sors avec elle depuis quelques temps ?

Seb faillit tomber à la renverse.

\- Que… Quoi ?

\- T'es pas très discret, rajouta Tim.

\- Et ma vie privée dans tout ça ?

\- Bah, répondit Andy, on est content pour toi. Ginger est une femme bien. Et on se connait bien.

\- Oui mais voilà quoi !

\- Tatie Ginger, ça sonne bien.

\- Appelle la comme ça et tu es une femme morte.

Andy et Tim rirent aux éclats. Cela leur fit un bien fou.

* * *

\- J'ai faim, déclara Antoine.

\- Tu as tout le temps faim, répondit du tac-au-tac Mathieu. T'es enceinte ?

\- T'es con.

\- Non, je viens de gagner dix euros. Nyo, aboule le fric, j'avais raison.

\- Faut que j'arrête de parier des trucs aussi débiles moi…

Sous l'air choqué d'Antoine, Nyo donna un billet à Mathieu.

\- Vous pariez sur moi sans rien me dire ? Je proteste !

\- Va manger plutôt Obélix.

Un peu plus loin, Didi et Yéyé regardaient la scène sans sourciller, habitués depuis le temps à leurs scènes.

\- On part quand pour notre prochaine mission ? s'intéressa Nyo pendant que ses acolytes en étaient réduits à une partie de chatouilles derrière lui.

\- Dès que Nina arrive on y va, répondit Yéyé.

\- Elle est encore en retard ?

\- Tom Hiddleston était à Paris pour une avant-première, elle voulait y être.

\- Officiellement pour vérifier s'il n'était pas un vampire ou un truc dans le genre, rappela Didi.

\- Rah là là, cette Nina !

Deux ans c'étaient écoulés depuis l'anéantissement de Viktor. Les blessés avaient été soignés grâce aux pouvoirs angéliques.

Puis, malgré aucune discussion sur le sujet, le groupe s'était dissous, chacun partant de son côté par petits groupes. Yéyé était resté de son côté en compagnie de Didi, mais ils avaient vite été rejoint par Mathieu, Nyo et Antoine. Quelques semaines plus tard, Nina termina de composer ce qui était devenu leur groupe de chasse. Ce groupe était devenue une famille aux yeux des six membres. Depuis, ils chassaient de leur côté avec succès.

Il leur arrivait d'avoir des nouvelles des autres chasseurs, mais c'était rare. Au moins, tous allaient bien.

Il n'y avait que François dont personne n'avait jamais eu la moindre nouvelle. Tout le monde en avait conclu qu'il était mort deux ans plus tôt. Soit il était mort brulé vif par les flammes, soit il s'était suicidé. Yéyé s'était posé plusieurs fois la question, mais jamais il n'avait eu le courage de retourner sur les lieux. Il profitait plutôt de la vie auprès de son frère et de ses amis.

\- Je suis là !

Nina arriva en trombe.

\- Encore en retard, c'est toi qui paye la tournée de ce soir, indiqua Yéyé.

\- Faut vraiment qu'on revoit cette règle, je me ruine !

\- T'es pas le seul, marmonna Nyo.

\- Hein ?

\- C'est parti les amis ! hurla Yéyé.

Ce fut avec le sourire que la bande s'en alla pour de nouvelles aventures.

* * *

 **Review pour me dire vos impressions sur la fic ?**


End file.
